Brücke in die Zukunft
by reneev
Summary: A tarde estava bonita e ensolarada,a neve derretida transformada em água nas arvores que derramavam suas gotas de virtude. As gotas refletidas no sol se tornavam minis arco-íres de fantasias e sonhos que não podem ser cumpridos pois estão num mundo gelado
1. não me abandone

Voltei

Voltei

Sai: o que? Outra fic?

Calado se não eu não te deixo ver o Itachi

Sai: to quietinho i.i

Naruto nem cia me pertence isso todos vocês já sabem u.ú

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 1 – Não me abandone

As gotas da chuva caiam sobre meus cabelos, as pessoas corriam tentando se abrigar, menos eu. Permanecia parado atrapalhando a passagem de todos, meu coração doía e meu corpo sentia isso. Queria continuar a caminha mas meu corpo não me obedecia.

Decidi ficar na chuva para ver se ela levava embora aqueles pensamentos e lavasse minha alma. Cansado cai na rua, as pessoas corriam para ver o ocorrido outros nem se importavam e continuavam seu trajeto.

Minhas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas geladas da chuva, meu corpo foi carregado para algum lugar. Sonhei com você de novo, você me deixava para trás. Meu coração dói e meu rosto é lavado por minhas lagrimas. Abro os olhos lentamente, você não está comigo. Volto a dormir, volto ao meu mundo, volto ao meu pesadelo de viver sem você.

X

Meu coração estava vazio, não importava o que eu fizesse. Tomei um banho quente em meio aquele vendaval que se formava lá fora, e pensar que foi pra lá que te mandei. Deito-me na cama, tento dormir, mas sinto algo faltando, algo para me preencher.

Nunca fiquei assim quando você estava comigo, mas de um tempo pra cá não sentia o mesmo. Aventurei-me em outros braços e gostei, você descobriu e vi seus olhos derramarem lágrimas, e por incrível que pareça você não estava com raiva, o que você fez foi o que me deixou assim, sua ultima frase... Não me abandone.

Mesmo depois de tudo você me queria por perto, isso mexeu comigo, tentei sair atrás de você mas não podia. Meu corpo parou, meu coração apertou, e minha garganta não imitia mais som algum. Desabei na cama e meu mais novo parceiro foi embora me deixando sozinho... Talvez fosse desse jeito que eu tenha te deixado... Ou pior.

X

Acordei onde estava há minutos atrás, não era um sonho... Levantei com certa dificuldade, meu estômago dava reviravoltas, só de pensar em comer me dava vontade de vomitar. Meu corpo está pesado e suado, minha cabeça latejava de dor, caí de novo no chão gelado, e este contato fez com que minhas lágrimas descessem em meu rosto. Nunca pensei que um dia sofreria de amor.

Minha avó veio correndo para onde eu estava e ofereceu seu colo, e com isso minha garganta fez um nó. Desabei no choro e minha avó fazia cafuné em meus cabelos, o que me fez chorar mais, pois ele... Ele fazia isso em mim.

Ela me abraçou com ternura e eu encharquei sua roupa, ela se assustou um pouco, jamais imaginaria eu naquela situação. Nem quando criança chorei daquela forma. Ela me abraçou com mais força e em seus braços dormi por causa do choro.

Confesso que o nó em minha garganta diminuiu e meu coração deixou de apertar tanto, mas... Eu não parava de pensar nele, e aquilo me fazia mal. Chorei mais, pois relembrei da cena daquele mesmo dia. Com certeza agora ele deveria estar dormindo nos braços daquele que ele arrumou enquanto eu estou aqui... Chorando por você... Não me abandone, meu amor.

X

Tentei dormir mas não conseguia, a imagem sua toda hora vinha em minha mente, seu rosto triste... Eu estraguei tudo não é mesmo? Os momentos mais felizes que passei com você joguei-os fora como se fosse um lixo.

Seu sorriso, sua doce voz, invadia minha mente e me fez querer levantar e te pedir perdão por ter jogado fora os três anos mais maravilhosos de minha vida. Droga... O que eu fiz?... Perdoe-me, um dia... Um dia pelo menos me perdoe... Mesmo que dure a vida inteira, me perdoe por não ser fiel a você.

Eu ia te pedir em noivado há seis meses atrás, mas acabei me envolvendo com outro, e gostei. Culpo-me por isso, mas me culparia ainda mais por me casar com alguém que eu não amava tanto assim. Acho que seria mais fácil terminar com você para depois me aventurar novamente pelo mundo.

Droga... Por que você tinha que ter visto aquilo? Jogo-me na cama sem me importar se vai doer ou não. Finalmente pego no sono e sonho com você, tento acordar, mas não consigo... Meu corpo está exausto pelas noites em claro por causa do meu divertimento, e também por não agüentar mais ...Só dessa vez... Acho que estou começando a pagar pelo meu pecado.

X

Ainda é madrugada, sei disso porque estou vendo no meu radio relógio. Minha avó passou a noite ao meu lado, me abraçando, eu gosto de seu cheiro, foi à única coisa que me acalmou e me fez sonhar com algo bom. Eu não me lembro... Mas... sei que foi bom.

Olho para a janela e vejo tudo escuro, os pingos grossos da chuva baterem contra a janela. Estava quente por causa do abraço e das cobertas. Levanto cuidadosamente para não acordar minha preciosa avó. Ando em direção a cozinha por mais que meu estômago esteja como está, fui para lá. Atravessei a sala, automaticamente parei e vi uma foto onde eu e ele estávamos feliz, abraçados. Lembro-me do preconceito que passamos e da dificuldade que enfrentamos.

Lembro-me também que fui expulso da casa de meus pais, eles não admitiam meu namoro com outro homem, pediram para mim desistir dele e viver minha vida com eles. Me recusei e continuei com ele. Ele morava sozinho. Vivi com ele, minha avó descobriu por causa de meus pais, me levou para morar com ela. Ela não aceitou muito bem de início, mas achou melhor eu viver com ela do que com ele.

Estou aqui olhando para as diversas fotos nossas que estão espalhadas por toda a sala. Lembro-me bem que minha avó só permitiu nosso namoro, pois ela via o quanto feliz eu estava com ele. Em todas as fotos sorrindo. Sentei no sofá e começo a analisar foto por foto, começo a chorar de novo.

Olho que estávamos felizes em todas. Quando comecei a ver as fotos que tiramos nos últimos seis meses, ele estava mais sério, parecia querer me esconder algo, reparei na distância dele mais não quis acreditar. Então... Fazia seis meses que a terceira pessoa se envolveu, espere... Podia ser mais de uma. Não vou mais chorar. Levantei com certa violência e caminhei até a pia, molhei meu rosto e sentei nela.

X

Esta muito frio, debaixo das minhas cobertas sonhava com você, meus olhos se abrirão e meu corpo continuava sem se mover,apesar de tudo torcia para que aquilo não passa-se de um pesadelo. Queria ouvir sua voz,sentir seu cheiro e ver seu belo sorriso.

O telefone tocou, fiquei amaldiçoando a pessoa que ousava me ligar na madrugada, estava cansado e nem me movi. O telefone parou... que bom, não suporto aquele barulho infernal, ele volta a tocar me levanto com raiva e me esforçando um pouco mais sem sucesso em ver quem era o maldito que me ligava naquele horário. Atendo de vez e uma voz familiar veio do outro lado da linha.

No momento que ouvi aquela voz senti um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha, mas ao mesmo tempo estava contente em ouvi-la. Mesmo que fosse de madruga, meu coração apertou quando aquela voz me contou que viu uma pessoa muito familiar caído na rua. Talvez fosse ele. Desliguei o telefone e tirei a linha do mesmo. Cai na cama e abracei meu travesseiro esperando que nada passa-se de um pesadelo.

X

O contato com a pedra fazia meu corpo estremecer, vejo a luz do corredor ser acesa e nem preciso olhar para saber quem estava vindo em minha direção. Aquelas mãos quentes seguram firmemente meu rosto e seca minhas lagrimas, pareceu até mentira quando ela conseguiu me carregar no colo e me levar para o sofá.

Ela sempre fazia isso quando eu era criança, eu era uma criança mimada e talvez por esse motivo não agüentava coisas fortes como uma traição. Me olho no espelho e vejo as marcas daquelas lagrimas e o caminho que elas transaram por meu rosto.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos a olho naqueles profundos olhos sem emoção e vejo que nele esta muita preocupação e até mesmo raiva, não queria que ela se metesse nos meus assuntos pessoais. Ela se levanta com calma e diz para mim deixar de tolices e ir me deitar. Será que eu realmente estava parecendo uma criança para ela me tratar de tal forma?

A obedeço sem discutir e vou para meu quarto, ouso o barulho do telefone, isso significa que ela estava ligando para alguém, mas para quem? Percebo que ela desligou o aparelho e foi para meu quarto. Beijou minha testa e disse essas palavras'_não sofra com quem não merece, se divirta nessa sua nova jornada que o mundo esta te proporcionando.'_

Não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas voltei para meu sono e esperaria pela resposta pois... agora só o tempo me dirá o que fazer... daqui pra frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou

leva pedrada

sei que ta curto, mas isso é só o prólogo

foge dos tomates

ta bom ta bom, ainda tenho um monte de fic para terminar, mas é que minhas férias já tão chegando e mesmo que demore para sair os próximos caps eu vou ficar em casa sem fazer nada e pensei vou escrever nas férias daí eu vou ter bastante coisa para escrever.

Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capitulo ou fic

BJS


	2. nova vida!

Voltei

Voltei

Nem me lembrava mais dessa fic

Mas aqui estou eu

Espero que gostem

Mas antes... eu quero que vocês dem sugestões de nomes para essa

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nova vida!

Depois daquela turbulada e chuvosa manhã me levanto e encaro minha avó já na mesa com o café preparado, ela estava bem séria e parecia querer me dizer algo. Me sento na sua frente e coloco café em minha xícara, não adoço... pra que? Minha vida já esta amarga demais que nem o doce açúcar consegue melhorar esse sabor.

Quando finalmente termino vejo que ainda continua em silencio e eu também... não queria conversar sobre o ontem, nunca mais queria ver ele e nem mesmo sofrer. Pego um biscoite de água e sal e o como e ela continua em silencio. Aquilo estava me torturando, tudo que conseguia ouvir era os ponteiros do relógio se movendo e o barulho dos carros lá fora, mas ela... eu queria ouvir ela falar mais nada.

Quando acabo de comer fico a encarando e ela da um longo suspiro e me olha determinada mas apesar de sua feição ser seria e talvez até má via em seus olhos tristeza. Estremeci quando vi aqueles olhos negros me fitando foi quando soltou outro longos suspiro e começou a falar.

- Sasori...

- sim

- você está bem?

Não queria preocupá-la mas também não podia mentir pois ela sempre sabia quando eu fazia isso parecia até que tinha um detector de mentira com ela por isso contei como realmente estava... eu estava confuso até mesmo para dizer se estava bem ou mal.

- é... acho que estou

- não sabe se esta bem ou não?!

- me sinto vazio... mas já não estou passando mal como ontem

- que bom

- com quem estava falando ontem tarde da noite?

- com um amigo meu

- hum... e estavam falando do que?

- sobre você!

- vó... por que? Não disse sobre o que aconteceu não é?

- não... estava falando sobre outra coisa

- já que o assunto era eu... posso saber do que se tratava?

- ele é dono de uma ótima universidade lá na Inglaterra... e ele sempre te quis como aluno já que tem ótimas notas

- hum...

- como somos conhecidos e com suas notas ele disse que você poderia ser um bolsista dês de que mentisse-se suas notas

- Na Inglaterra você disse?

- Aproveitar que você já sabe falar inglês fluentemente

- e por que tão longe?

- pra você sair um pouco... esquecer um pouco daqui e aproveitar enquanto é jovem

- está dizendo então... que quer que eu vá para lá... para ficar longe daquele canalha... é isso?

- esse é um dos motivos

- e os outros?

- para colocar em pratica seu inglês, conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas, conhecer o mundo

- é mesmo... eu nunca sai do Japão

- viu... é uma ótima oportunidade... você fica lá estudando... tem coisa melhor?

- mas onde irei morar?

- lá tem uma republica... para alunos que moram longe... e no caso... você não precisa pagar porque é da própria escola... é um jeito deles manterem os alunos sempre na escola

- é...

- tem vários cursos que você poderia praticar

- esta bem... me convenceu

-sentirei sua falta...

- eu também

- vá arrumar suas malar... seu vôo parte hoje a tarde

- e se tivesse recusado?

- você iria de qualquer jeito

- obrigado por me consultar antes

- de nada... agora vá

- certo... certo

- leve tudo... vai ficar alguns anos lá

- ta bom...

Não que eu tivesse odiado a idéia de ir para a Inglaterra, muito pelo contrario eu amei a idéia de sair daqui mas algo me preocupava... mesmo que eu quisesse odiá-lo e viver minha vida eu não conseguia sentia que em qualquer lugar que eu fosse ele estaria lá... e aquilo me perturbava.

Mas no momento tudo que iria fazer é arrumar minhas malas e andar por essas ruas de Tókio sem olhar para trás. Fitando o céu azul cheio de nuvens, o ar estava bom... depois da chuvarada que deu ontem como não estaria?!, aquelas folhas derramando gotículas de água na rua me davam uma ótima sensação.

Eu e minha avó entramos em um táxi e depois de longos minutos chegamos no aeroporto, saímos de lá mas quando começo a andar vejo que minha avó parou de andar e começou a me olhar, quando sinto que ela não esta mais ao meu lado me viro para trás e vejo ela derramando lagrimas.

Vou até ela e tudo que ela faz é me dar um sorriso que as vezes se desfazia mas continua ali... estampado em seu rosto, me entrega minha mala que estava carregando e me da um abraço apertado eu retribuo e quando ia começar a chorar ela se sapara de mim.

- boa sorte... não esqueça de escrever

- não esquecerei

- vá logo

- sentirei saudades

- eu também mas agora vá

Continuo a caminhar, não sei se ela queria que eu fosse logo para eu não perder o vôo ou ela queria que eu fosse logo para não a ver chorando e me arrepender dessa viagem... não... agora eu vou tomar minhas decisões... sejam más ou que no futuro de errado mas eu vou tomar minhas decisões sem me arrepender... de agora em diante... não quero me arrepender de nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Mas vai ter mais

Me espirei

Vou escrever mais podem ter certeza ousam essa música eu tava ouvindo enquanto escrevia eu não sabia da tradução daí eu tava procurando e vi que tinha super ave com esse capitulo vocês não vão se arrepender... essa musica é muito boa e no próximo capitulo eu vou colocar ela.

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

Bjs

Musica Rush cantor Aly and Aj


	3. novas pessoas ! a cantora

Olha eu de novo

Olha eu de novo

Depois de eu não ter escrito a anos eu vim atualizar de novo a mesma porque to cheia de idéias e não quero perder igual eu fiz nas outras

Agora sem mais delongas a fic

OoooOOOOoOOoOoOooOOooo

Novas pessoas !

O avião já estava no céu a algum tempo que eu nem percebi pois estava dormindo enquanto ouvia música e quando acordei já estavam pedindo para apertar nossos cintos para aterrisar. Realmente... eu dormir muito, já era de noite e o céu realmente estava estrelado e as luzes acesas,olhei do lado de fora pela janela pequena e vi... era linda. Encostei-me e esperei para poder me levantar e poder enfrentar aquela fila para pegar as malas. Só estava torcendo para elas não se perderem ou trocarem.

Tive sorte, no momento que cheguei lá as encontrei, nenhuma tinha se perdido. Continuo a caminhar mas dessa vez para a saída do aeroporto. Ainda era oito da noite e estava morto de fome mas esperaria sair dali para poder comprar algo. Chamo um táxi mas vejo o desespero das pessoas e vejo que não seria tão fácil assim pegar um.

Quando ele para não penso duas vezes e entro nele, pego o papel que minha avó tinha dito ser o local da universidade e ele dirige, foi quando ficamos presos no transito. Decidi ler um pouco para ver se o tempo passava mas não consegui... eu não conseguia me prender a leitura, a vontade, a ansiedade pra começar uma nova vida estava me corroendo.

- a partir daqui o táxi não vai

- como assim?

- essa universidade fica em um lugar de pedestres... esse é o lugar mais próximo que posso te deixar

- esta bem...

O pago e desço do carro com minhas malas, estava olhando tudo por mais que parecesse atento a tudo estava realmente distraído, tudo era muito bonito foi quando eu vejo um grupo de adolescentes seguindo um caminho e decido segui-los com a expectativas deles estarem indo para o mesmo lugar que eu.

**Na sua cabeça**

**Na sua mente**

**Fora de sua alma**

**Corre nas suas veias**

**Você não pode escapar**

**Você não pode escapar**

Ouço um voz muito bonita, era feminina e estava acompanhada de um violão me junto as diversas pessoas que estavam lá. Era uma menina muito bonita de cabelos negros como a noite, branca como a neve e olhos azuis tão claros como o gelo. Aquela música... parecia estar falando comigo... com minha alma.

**Na sua vida**

**Nos seus sonhos**

**Fora da escuridão**

**Luz do sol novamente**

**Você não pode explicar**

**Você não pode explicar**

Quando se levantou pude ver o tão grande que seus cabelos eram,colocou mais força na voz... aquilo estava falando comigo... e quando balançava de um lado para o outro sua franja reta ia se movia e quando voltou com a cabeça normalmente ela estava toda bagunçada. Na minha vida... eu estou saindo do mundo de sonhos e indo para a realidade... estou indo ver o Sol de novo... estou longe da escuridão... ele era a minha escuridão e só agora pude perceber.

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Correndo através de seu cabelo**

**Correndo através de sua cabeça**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

Fico a encarando, e vejo em seus olhos... como dizem... os olhos é o espelho da alma mas por mais que eu tente enxergar mais adiante não enxergo nada... seus olhos claros são puros... seu coração também deve ser mas é triste... por algum motivo é tão vazia. Eu posso sentir... minha liberdade esta chegando e vou agarrá-la com força para aprender a viver... viver sem ele.

**Não deixe ninguém te falar que sua vida acabou**

**Seja toda cor que você é**

**Na pressa agora**

**Você não tem que saber como**

**Saber tudo antes de tentar**

Não vou deixar mais ninguém tomar conta da minha vida, não vou deixar ninguém roubar de novo minha alma... não quero receber palpites não quero chorar de novo. Quero ser um passaro que esta saindo do ninho com medo de se machucar mas determinado que vai chegar a um lugar melhor, vou ser quem eu sempre quis ser. Eu não preciso dos outro me falando como é... eu quero tentar por mim mesmo... errar e aprender com meus erro pois ainda tenho uma vida.

**Puxando você para dentro**

**Te girando**

**Erguendo seus pés**

**Para fora do chão**

**Você não pode acreditar**

**Isso está acontecendo agora.**

Realmente... isso é verdade... o mundo de sonhos eu deixei a muito tempo atrás por isso... eu viverei o máximo, isso esta acontecendo... isso que estou sentindo é verdade, esse lugar que estou realmente esta me fazendo muito bem. Me fazendo entrar nesse mundo, quero tirar meus pés do chão pelo menos uma vez mas eu quero aprender a colocá-los de novo pois não quero ficar flutuando para sempre, não quero me perder de novo.

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Correndo através de seu cabelo**

**Correndo através de sua cabeça**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

**Você pode sentir isto?**

É... eu posso sentir que as coisas vão mudar a partir de agora, se isso se misturasse em meu ser acho que seria feliz e teria coragem de dizer tudo que sinto... é uma nova sensação é algo novo, é um novo pensamento que chega a me arrepiar.

**Não deixe ninguém te falar que sua vida acabou**

**Seja toda cor que você é**

**Na pressa agora**

**Você não tem que saber como**

**Saber tudo antes de tentar**

Não estou com presa para descobrir esse novo lugar, não estou com presa de chegar nessa nova escola, quero descobrir quem realmente sou. Não quero que ninguém me diga o que fazer e como fazer. Quero ser capaz de criar as coisas por mim mesmo quero ser capaz de colocar minha frente, eu não morri por causa de um amor eu estou vivendo por outro amor... pelo amor a minha vida.

**Leva você para outro lugar**

**Imagine tudo o que você pode,**

**Todas as cores começam a se misturar,**

**Seu sistema se sobrecarrega de novo.**

Estou em um lugar novo... esse lugar vai ser chamado de casa de agora em diante... as coisas que posso fazer, as palavras que posso dizer. Ninguém aqui conhece meu passado ninguém aqui sabe sobre mim por isso é um novo começo por isso que eu quero conhecer novas pessoas para me formar. E esquecer de vez dele... ele de novo? Estou cansado disso... quero jogar tudo pros ares e ser feliz assim, estou em outro lugar com novas pessoas... mesmo que pareça confuso tudo isso... todas essas mudanças... pode parecer que vou ficar sobrecarregado mas eu sei que isso vai me ajudar a me encontrar.

**Você pode sentir isto?**

É algo que sinto... é algo que eu almejo, por isso vou seguir de cabeça erguida e ser esse novo... essa pessoa que ninguém conhece.

**Não deixe ninguém te falar que sua vida acabou**

**Seja toda cor que você é**

**Na pressa agora**

**Você não tem que saber como**

**Saber tudo antes de tentar**

Pode parecer difícil no inicio mas não vou deixar que isso me abale, não vou deixar as pessoas tomarem conta da minha vida... ela é minha, por mais que as pessoas interfiram e façam eu querer mudar meu rumo eu farei isso por mim... vou ser quem eu quero ser pelo caminho que eu escolhi pelas minhas decisões. Eu não sou obrigado a saber tudo nesse momento e nem preciso ter presa pois essa presa me matou um dia. Mas não vou deixar ninguém dizer que minha vida acabou. Vou aproveitar cada minuto... sem presa.

**Não deixe ninguém te falar - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Não deixe ninguém te falar - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Não deixe ninguém te falar que sua vida acabou**

**Seja toda cor que você é**

**Na pressa agora**

**Você não tem que saber como**

**Saber tudo antes de tentar.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Não vou deixar... vou ser eu mesmo e escolher aquele caminho que eu decidi tomar. A música acaba e vejo as pessoas aplaudindo. Me desliguei de novo do mundo que nem percebi mas vi naquele sorriso que era de coração que ela cantava para se alegrar e não por dinheiro pois já estava guardando suas coisas. Também me retiro como as demais pessoas faziam mas aquela voz fez com que eu virasse para trás e mirasse aqueles olhos vazios mas com muita vida. Ela corre em minha direção e sorri, um sorriso... simples... mas foi o bastante para mim também sorrir. Não sei porque nunca fiz isso antes, sempre ignorava os estranhos e também os conhecidos mas ela... tinha algo que me prendia.

- gostou da música?

- muito

- sou Isu

- Sasori

O que estava fazendo? Conversar assim com estranhos... aquela viagem deve ter mexido comido.

- você não parece ser daqui... esta perdido?

- mais ou menos

- vai para algum lugar?

- para a Universidade Mint of ice

- eu estudo lá

- sério?

- é... se quiser eu te levo

- nossa... obrigado

- mas se eu te levar se eles me pegam vou te entrar e só vou poder sair amanhã

- as aulas já começaram?

- vão começar depois de amanhã

- e mesmo assim vocês não podem sair nas férias?

- é... coisa de doido... vamos

- pra onde?

- vou te levar para um café muito bom

- ta bom... aproveitando que eu to com fome

- você veio da onde?

- Japão

- e como sabe falar inglês tão bem?

- aulas, cursos, livros

- você deve ser bem dedicado nos estudos

- você não?

- da uma preguiça...

- é

- me diga... seu nome significa alguma coisa?

- escorpião

- serio?

- é... e no meu país seu nome quer dizer gelo

- nossa... legal

- é bem próximo do ice

- eu sei... nossa escola tem ice no nome...

- uhum

- eu tenho uma banda que tem o nome bem próximo ao da nossa escola

- e qual é?

-Mentha of ice

- por que esse nome?

- ice por causa do meu nome que é próximo... e Mentha por causa do nome da minha irmã que tem esse nome

- vocês são as lideres para o nome da banda ser o nome de vocês?

- não somos bem as lideres... mas fundamos a banda

- são fundadoras então?!

- é... nossa escola tava tão chata que decidimos fazer uma

- fazem apresentações?

- fazemos... mas eu não me lembro de nenhuma

- como não se lembra?

- eu perdi minhas memórias a um ano atrás... eu continuei com a banda mas a pouco tempo me separei... ainda me sinto meio deslocada

- ... decidiu então trabalhar sozinha?

- não digo que isso é um trabalho mas sim algo para me descontrair

- deve ser triste...

- o que?

- não ter memórias... mas eu queria perder as minhas

- é terrível.. você se sente como... essa vida não fosse real... você não tem nenhum ideal, nenhuma força... nada que faça você desejar algo... você não tem gosto... você não tem identidade

- deve ser bem ruim

- e é... viver num mundo onde não acreditamos... num mundo de sonhos pela qual não conseguimos sair

- ...

-sabe... quando te vi você me lembrou de uma coisa

- do que?

- de uma boneca... eu devo ter tido ela... ela era ruiva, cabelos curtos, pela clara... e quando te vi eu consegui me lembrar dela

- er...

- por isso... vim falar com você

- hum...

- posso te chamar de saso-chan?

- como?

- seu nome é Sasori e você não conhece ninguém e eu já te considero como um amigo por isso... posso?

- ta bom

- que legal filhinho

- filhinho?

- prefere filho?

- pensei que ia me chamar de saso-chan... apesar de soar muito infantil

- é que você é tão fofo... parece até uma boneca... não resisti e te chamei de filho

- ...

- chegamos

era um lugar bem bonito e aconchegante,começou a nevar e as luzes deixava o lugar realmente mais bonito.

- que lindo

- é melhor irmos pra universidade... antes que neve mais... que pena... o café vai ter que ficar pra mais tarde

- é mesmo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado

E a Isu é minha personagem occ e ela não vai ter nenhum caso com o saso pra ninguém pergunta... ela vai ser uma amiga pra ele e como ela mesma disse como um filho.

E eu preciso de sugestões para o titulo dessa fic

Eu tive que escrever duas vezes o meio porque eu tive que atender o telefone daí meu pc travo e eu tive que reinicia nisso o Word só conseguiu salvar o meio -.-

Daí eu tive que escrever o meio tudo de novo.

Espero que tenham gostado

E quero sugestão para títulos

E Mint of ice quer dizer hortelã de gelo (Sem cria para outro nome) eu ia colocar bridge of ice que significa ponte de gelo mas eu achei melhor hortelã de gelo pois o motivo vocês só vão saber depois ;D

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	4. novo lugar!

Voltei

Voltei

To inspirada com essa fic

Mas depois... como as demais.. vai ficar no esquecimento

Hohohohoho

Eu não tenho amor as minhas fic's

Bem gente... consegui mais leitores ;D

Eu não preciso de idéias para títulos

Pois o titulo é Brücke in die Zukunft

É alemão

Que chik ;D

Significa... ponte para o amanhã

Fui eu mesma que escolhi

Lindo né?

Eu sei...

Agora sem mais delongas a fic:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Novo lugar!

Eu e ela... que se dominava Isu estávamos andando pela rua já fazia um bom tempo,a neve estava atrapalhando um pouco minha visão mas estava seguindo a outra por isso ficou mais fácil. Ela parecia feliz e do jeito que caminhava parecia ter decorado o caminho.

- er... com licença

- sim

- sabe do caminho de cor?

- claro... minhas memórias estão perdidas mas meu corpo conhece esse lugar

- un... a quanto tempo mora aqui?

- não me faça perguntas difíceis...

- me desculpe

- não tem o que se desculpar

- esse lugar... fica muito longe?

- daqui a pouco chegaremos... de uma mala pra mim... elas devem estar pesadas

- não precisa se incomodar

- não é incomodo nenhum

- me diga...

- o que?

- você vive nessa republica?

- por que você acha que eu disse que se me pegarem não me deixam sair?

- não sei...

- você vai gostar

- tomara

- normalmente temos colegas de quartos

- hum... ninguém tem um quarto só pra si?

- tem... mas é muito raro...

- e quando o número é impar?

- eles fazem um trio... quase nunca deixam alguém sozinho

- você divide o quarto com sua irmã?

- não... eu nem a conheço!

- como ?

- eu não sei quem é minha irmã

- mas... você não disse que faziam uma banda!?

- disse...

- então... como não a conhece?

- eu só sei dela porque eu vi algumas fotos e alguns integrantes da banda me contaram sobre ela

- hum... e onde ela esta?

- não sei... eu perguntei mas ninguém soube me responder

- hum... você... sabe como perdeu a memória?

- não...

- sinto muito

- tudo bem...

- mas por que você continua nessa escola?

- não sei... quando perdi minhas memórias estava quase no final do ano e eu quis terminar daí... eu gostei e to esperando me formar

- em que ano você esta?

- segundo ano na faculdade de música

- por isso você gosta tanto de música?

- é... talvez

- não tem gostos...

- hum?

- foi o que você me disse

- foi mesmo... desculpa aê

Nunca me senti tão bem assim com uma pessoa,ela não tinha nada de especial ou diferente, conheci pessoas mais bonitas,mais elegantes que ela... mas ela... por essa simplicidade me prende a atenção. Eu gosto dela... como uma amiga... talvez... eu nunca tinha tido um amigo de verdade e só agora... só agora pude ver como é bom ter um amigo.

- Isu

- o que foi?

- gosto de sua companhia

- também gosto da sua...chegamos

Era um lugar enorme,com um jardim imenso,os portões pretos e as paredes da escola de um tom de amarelo. Parecia até um castelo por causa das torres e do tamanho. Mas me perguntava onde ficava os dormitórios.

- Isu... onde fica os dormitórios?

- vamos caminhar mais um pouco... ele fica fora da escola... bem aqui... desse lado

Era diferente do prédio da escola, era um prédio enorme com varias janelas,era roxo e tinha um pequeno jardim não sei se tinha mais alguma coisa pois minha visão era plana e não aérea.

- isso... é só a escola?

- é... esse dormitório do lado esquerdo é o masculino do direito é o feminino

- tem algo de diferente?

- por fora nada, mas por dentro eu não posso dizer pois nunca entrei no masculino

- por quê?

- tirando o fato que sou uma garota

- gomem

- bem... os monitores não deixam

- somos vigiados?

- tem um monitor que manda todo mundo ir dormir... mas se você se mandar depois que o cainha vai embora você faz a festa... mas sair da escola é impossível

- hum?

- tem guardas e vigias,fora os cachorros de guarda e as cerca elétrica

- isso que é proteger os alunos

- proteção nada... eles só querem que agente fique dentro da escola para não receberem nenhum prosseso

- é um jeito um pouco...

- realista? É assim que as coisas funcionam... ninguém aqui é bonzinho...

- er... que coisa

- vamos... esta nevando e fazendo muito frio

- esta bem...

- apartir daqui você tem que ir sozinho... quando entrar espere na recepção,te daram a chave do quarto e as informações necessárias

- obrigado por tudo Isu

- de nada... até amanhã

- até

- amanhã se não estiver uma nevasca eu vou te levar naquele café

- certo

Abro aqueles portões pesados e gelados,fui andando e vi que não tinha ninguém do lado de fora. A porta esta fechada por isso tive que bater nela mas ninguém atendia então tentei abrir e não foi uma supressa em encontrá-la aberta. Vejo que não tinha ninguém atrás do grande balcão por isso me encostei nele,já estava pensando em descansar nele mas o contato com a pedra gelada fez com que me arrepia-se por completo e ficar mais desperto do que nunca.

- o que está fazendo aqui ?

- sou um novo aluno e

- tudo bem então...

- ta bom né

- qual seu nome?

- Akasuna no Sasori

- sou Jiraiya

- muito prazer

- como você disse que era seu nome?

Esse cara deve ser um idiota! Eu acabo de falar e ele já se esqueceu, será que ele é um supervisor? Porque se for não sei se fico contente pois podemos passar a perna nele facilmente ou preocupado e ele nem me deixa terminar de falar que tipo de funcionário é esse?

- Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori

- deixe me ver...

- não precisa

- diretora

- eu falei com sua avó e me esqueci de passar para você a ficha dele... depois pegue na minha sala para arquivar

- e onde ele dormira por enquanto?

- eu já pensei nisso... enquanto você vai reorganizar tudo

- por que eu?

- porque esse é seu dever

- não é

- é sim

- essa é sua função cara diretora

- mas eu to atolada de trabalho e...

- TSUNADE !!

- já vou indo

- mas...

- pra onde ela foi?

- por ali

- obrigada

- hum?

- não se preocupe garoto... é sempre assim

- ta

- aquela era a diretora Tsunade, ela sempre foge dos afazeres para beber

Ótimo... era só o que me faltava,uma diretora bêbada.

- e o que você faz?

- sou o coordenador

Um coordenador? Tem certeza?

- e aquela ali era?

- a secretaria mais eficiente desse lugar

Pelo menos uma,mas ela parecia bem doidinha fora que... eficiente? Será que a coitada tem que fazer tudo sozinha quando esses dois... nem vou dar um adjetivo ficam bebendo?

- ...

- bem... tem uma pessoa que IA ficar sozinha mas você vai ser seu colega de quarto

- ele já chegou?

- não... só vai chegar quando as aulas começarem... até lá... o quarto é só seu

- e onde fica?

- eu te levo

fomos caminhando pelos corredores que também estavam vazios e aquilo me dava arrepios, parecia até um filme de terror que os alunos começam a sumir e tudo que sobrou são professores loucos quero dizer... coordenador,secretaria e diretora. Só espero que os alunos e nem os professores sejam tão loucos quanto esses três.

- chegamos

nem reparei no caminho de tão concentrado que estava na minha suposição de doido que jamais iria acontecer,devia estar assistindo filmes de mais. Sim era isso eu esta assistindo filmes de mais. Mas agora que paro para observar o corredor e as portas vejo que aquela escola era de pessoas ricas por causa dos mínimos detalhes mas não me importei tanto com isso. Não importa a aparência mas sim o conteúdo, se a educação fosse boa eu com certeza vou amar esse lugar tirando é claro por esses loucos.

- muito obrigado

- qualquer coisa... é só me chamar

- claro

vai sonhando que se eu tiver um problema eu vou te chamar, é até mais fácil eu resolver sozinho do que contar com sua ajuda, não que esteja me menosprezando não é isso mas eu não disse nada... só estou pensando então estou perdoado.

Entro no quarto e vejo duas camas de solteiros, uma porta provavelmente era o banheiro lá, vejo um imenso armário, uma cômoda,dois criados mudos e duas escrivaninhas com suas devidas cadeiras. As paredes eram roxas e na onde estava a janela era branco, o chão era de pedra azul e roxa e tinha um tapete de cada lado da cama fui andando até ela e coloquei minhas malas do lado.

Já estava cansado por isso decidi que quando acordar iria arrumar as coisas mas antes queria tomar um banho quente , vou até aquela porta e como suspeitava era um banheiro entrei nele com minhas coisas e tomei um banho rápido querendo desabar na cama e foi o que fiz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Eu ia escrever mais coisa mas daí eu pensei... melhor não e como o titulo já diz ... é novo lugar o próximo capitulo talvez saia bem rápido.

Espero que tenham gostado

E continuem acompanhando

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	5. novos sentimentos! solidão

Novos sentimentos

Novos sentimentos! solidão

As horas foram passando junto da chuva forte que estava do lado de fora, se revirava na cama mas não conseguia dormir por nada. As lembranças que queria tanto esquecer o atormentavam,nem mesmo um novo lugar seria capaz de apagar tais lembranças.

Se levantou devagar enquanto olhava atordoado por todo o quarto como fosse capaz de decorar todos os mínimos detalhes. Aquele lugar faltava cheiro,faltava harmonia, faltava calor... não era capaz de deixar aquele ambiente como esteve acostumado, mas depois de tudo que andou acontecendo em sua vida não seria estranho se sentir sozinho e um vazio por dentro mas não queria admitir mas queria alguém que lhe sorrisse... alguém capaz de estender a mão a um completo estranho.

Caminhou em direção a saída e abriu a porta lentamente com medo de ser descoberto mas não adiantou muito pois a porta vez um barulho horroroso e alto e fez com que abrisse com certa brutalidade a porta. Caminhou pelos corredores escuros com medo, não de algum adulto o encontrar nem mesmo de se perder pois o que queria no momento era se perder de tudo e de todos mas... algo estranho o atormentava...

Não era mais o fantasma de seu ex mas sim outra coisa, talvez até mesmo um pouco de cautela fosse o necessário no momento mas não queria... foi quando uma melodia sôo e parecia até uma cena de cinema onde o mocinho anda pela noite e quando abre a porta encontra sua amada o esperando mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer mas nem por isso parou de andar e considerou aquela bela música como uma alucinação.

De tão distraído que estava nem viu um vaso enorme em sua frente e esbarrou no mesmo fazendo um barulho enorme capaz de acordas todos daquela escola. Depois de alguns minutos de pavor que passou sozinho e viu que ninguém ascendeu as lâmpadas nem mesmo saíram de seus quartos nem mesmo quem dormia perto de lá, olhou para a peça que continuava intaquita no chão.

Se levantou devagar e levantou a peça com cuidado e bem lentamente mas quando deu outro passo derrubou uma estatua que estava atrás de si e foi como um efeito domino. Tudo que estava por perto foi caindo e caindo fazendo mais e mais barulho somente parou quando a ultima peça teve um encontro com o chão mas apesar de tudo isso nada se quebrou nem mesmo se arranhou mas não teve a mesma sorte de antes.

- MAS QUE &8# uma vez é compreensivo mas... como você derrubou tudo isso?

- er... bem...

- cala a boca Hidan! Não vê que vai acordar a escola inteira?

- mas Kakuzo...

- quer fazer o favor de entrar antes que eu me aborreça e alguém apareça e coloque a culpa em nós! Eu não quero pagar nenhum centavo por isso

- certo certo... as vezes penso que você ama mais seu dinheiro do que eu

- se eu não tivesse dinheiro não teria a capacidade de comprar nada para você e nem mesmo aturar os seus passeios que você insiste em fazer

- você só faz isso porque no final faz sexo comigo

- se fosse assim eu nunca compraria nada e mesmo assim ganharia pois você é que se atira

- e se eu procurar outro?

- pode procurar! Seria um peso a menos para mim

- CRETINO!!

- vai acordar toda escola energúmeno

- energúmeno é a sua

- nem pense em xingar a minha mãe

- há é?! E por que não? O que você vai fazer?

- nem queira saber

- er... com licença

- hum?

- seu idiota! Como pode falar tanta merda perto de uma criança?

- ela já viu sua cara

- COMO??

- aff... o prédio do infantil é daqui a uma quadra

- vai deixar uma criança andar sozinho nessa noite fria e escura?

- quer que eu faça o que? Que eu contrate uma baba?!

- que pelo menos o acompanhe

- vai você ! hó alma caridosa

- para de usar sarcasmo comigo

- como a bonequinha aprendeu uma palavra tão difícil?

- não me irrita Kakuzo! Não me irrita

- eu não te irrito! Você é que se irrita

- COMO??

- mas você é um escandaloso sabia?!

- você não viu nada

- pior que vi! Você não para de gemer e de gritar a noite toda

- cale-se Kakuzo

- bem... acho que já vou me retirar

- espere!

- você é pedófilo Kakuzo?

- vai ver se eu to na esquina e depois volta e vê se me achou

- ta bom! Mas vou pegar meu casaco porque ta frio

- er... ele foi!

- mas é uma anta mesmo

- EI!! Se você ta aqui você não vai estar na esquina

­- serio? Vai comprova vai

- vou te provar isso! Vou provar ao mundo que se você esta aqui não pode estar na esquina

- ele é sempre assim?

- tem gente pior! Isso posso te garantir

- er...

- me diga... o que uma criança esta fazendo aqui?

- não sou uma criança! Vou começar a estudar na universidade segunda-feira

- er... você é um gênio? Eu poderia ganhar milhões com você .

- er... não! Sou um adolescente

- lá se vão meus milhões i.i

- eu acho melhor voltar

outra vez a melodia começa a tocar mas era outra música, era algo mais bonito e calmo, era algo que reconfortava a alma e acalmava os corações fazendo esquecer por mais que momentaneamente de todos os problemas.

- é melhor ir mesmo

se encontrava sozinho novamente, no meio da escuridão com a musica não só em seus ouvidos mas em sua alma que parecia estar em outra dimensão um lugar que não queria sair... um mundo de sonhos... um lugar... diferente.

Seus pés se moveram sozinhos e seus olhos se fecharam inspirando daquele ar fresco e gelado que mais parecia das montanhas,o som foi aumentando e quando olhou para dentro pensou que viu um anjo... um belo anjo.

Tocando delicadamente um piano de olhos fechados e o brilho da lua o contornando o dando um aspecto delicado e gentil, seu cabelo cumprido que batia no chão era tão magnífico que dava vontade de tocá-los. Ficou fascinado por aquela beleza mas algo o tirou de seu transe... percebeu que o garoto que mais se parecia com um anjo não estava mais lá mas a musica ainda soava por seus ouvidos... aquela mesma melodia que fez seu coração descansar.

X

_Eu soube que havia um acorde secreto_

_Que David tocava, e que agradava o Senhor_

_Mas você não liga para música, não é?_

_É assim..., a quarta, a quinta,_

_O menor cai, e o maior sobe,_

_O rei frustrado compõe Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

Logo de manhã essa música acordava um certo ruivo que dormia calmamente em seu novo 'lar' era uma voz maravilhosa,uma canção calma mas ao mesmo tempo triste mas dava uma vontade imensa de cantar junto derramando lagrimas e mais lagrimas mas chorou de mais ultimamente e não iria chorar mais.

Mas a música acabou naquele momento como se percebesse que o ruivo tinha se levantado. Preguiçosamente se levantou e tomou um banho frio.

_Sua fé era forte mas você precisava de provas_

_Você a viu tomando banho do telhado_

_A beleza dela e o luar arruinaram você_

_Ela amarrou você à cadeira da cozinha_

_Ela destruiu seu trono, e cortou seu cabelo_

_E dos seus lábios ela tirou um Aleluia_

Tudo parecia um desperdício mesmo aquela água gelado estavam fazendo ele se lembrar do dia em que pegou seu amado com outro. Mesmo que quisesse... mesmo que acreditasse... ele não conseguia... prescisa de algo que o fizesse ir alem... alguém... que lhe desse a mão e falasse...

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

Era pedir de mais? Um milagre...

_Talvez eu já estivesse aqui antes_

_Eu vi este quarto, eu andei neste chão_

_Eu vivia sozinho antes de conhecer você_

_E eu vi sua bandeira no arco de mármore_

_Um amor não é uma marcha da vitória_

_É um frio e sofrido Aleluia_

Eu sofri com esse amor... eu pensei que seria como no cinema quando o casal de mocinhos se encontram e vivem um amor eternamente mas me enganei muito... eu sofri... eu senti frio e medo... e tudo que pude fazer foi chorar por você. Eu andava sozinho... eu caminhava com minhas próprias pernas mas daí você apareceu e me derrubou no chão... eu vi meu amor se quebrar na minha frente.

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

é tarde de mais para pedir perdão... é tarde de mais para um milagre...

_Mas houve um tempo em que você me disse_

_O que realmente acontecia lá embaixo_

_Mas agora você nunca me mostra, não é?_

_Mas você se lembra quando eu entrei em você_

_E a pomba sagrada também entrou_

_E todo o suspiro que dávamos era um Aleluia_

Não vou mentir... houve dias que éramos felizes... houve dias que conseguimos sorrir... talvez aquilo fosse uma farsa mas o tempo que passamos juntos era real... tudo era... as noites quentes... os suspiros... os gemidos... tudo... tudo era real... mas agora você não esta mais ao meu lado.

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

Porque milagres na minha vida nunca mais vão acontecer... fui um tolo em acreditar que foi real mas ... foi real! Foi algo que não pude impedir porque isso foi o amor

_Talvez haja um Deus lá em cima_

_E tudo que eu já aprendi sobre o amor_

_Era como atirar em alguém que tirou você_

_Não é um choro que você pode ouvir de noite_

_Não é alguém que viu a luz_

_É um frio e sofrido Aleluia_

Talvez eu ainda tenha esperanças... talvez eu consiga sorrir e acreditar que o tempo que passamos juntos foi de um amor verdadeiro... mesmo que o amor machuque... seja frio e me faça sofrer eu quero acreditar que eu posso seguir em frente... pois tudo que eu aprendi sobre o amor... foi com você... mesmo que você me fez sofrer eu te agradeço, você não pode mais escutar meu choro pois não choro mais! Mas mesmo assim é sofrido... esse amor que ainda tenho por você.

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

Talvez... só por um milagre mas eu acredito... minha fé... meu coração... ainda há um amanhã!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pois bem pessoal...

Depois do meu chá de sumisso aqui estou eu de volta

Mas na esperem muito x.x

A inspiração ainda não voltou

Preciso de ajuda T.T

Aconteceu tantas coisas e estão acontecendo

Espero que me perdoem e espero que gostem desse cap mesmo eu achando que ficou uma bosta mas como eu sempre me critico ai eu deixo o lado critico com vocês e tratem de deixar reviwes se não eu paro de escrever Ò.Ó (sim isso foi uma ameaça)

Bem... até o próximo capitulo ou fic(só se eu receber reviwes)

E se a criatividade ajudar e tudo mais eu volto

bjs


	6. novo ambiente! cafeteria

Novo ambiente

**Novo ambiente! Cafeteria...**

Sai daquele banheiro com a cabeça mais livre e percebi que andava pensando muito e que aquilo para mim no momento não tinha mais sentido mas aquela música continuava a tocar então me troquei rapidamente e corri para fora do colégio.

Era ainda manhã,uma manhã de domingo eu e ele sempre caminhávamos aff.. aqui estou eu pensando novamente nele por isso balancei minha cabeça e andei como uma pessoa civilizada. Quando eu pisei fora do colégio percebi que aquela música triste tinha acabado e não sei se aquilo me fez bem ou mal mas caminhei como nada tivesse acontecido.

No caminho cruzando um parque de pedra e com poucas pessoas reconheço uma figura andando sem rumo logo percebi que era Isu, não sabia o que aquela garota tinha mas seu jeito doce de me olhar mas ao mesmo tão frio e triste... não consigo enxergar sua alma... as vezes penso que o motivo é dela não ter mais memórias... mas eu queria perder as minhas.

- ISU!!

Nunca fui de ficar gritando no meio da rua nem mesmo de pedir para alguém parar para me ouvir mas me sentia tão só que aquilo foi necessário. Ela se vira e quando me olha sorri docemente e balança seu braço freneticamente e corre em minha direção sorridente e as vezes rindo. Não sabia qual era a graça mas não pude evitar de sorrir.

- Olá Sasori

- Oi

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Ia te perguntar a mesma coisa

- eu? Eu sempre acordo bem cedinho aos domingos para tomar café naquela cafeteria

- não gosta do da escola?

- não é que eu não goste... eu simplesmente prefiro lá...o ambiente é bem agradável fora a comida maravilhosa

- acho que você já tinha me falado dele

- quer vir comigo?

- posso?

- claro!

- eu nem trouxe minha carteira

- tudo bem! Eu pago

- tem certeza?

- tenho!

- depois eu te reembolso

- não precisa... eu que estou te convindo

- mas eu quero... não me sentiria bem sem te pagar

- esta certo então... vamos?

- vamos

- e por que o senhor esta aqui?

- por que esta me chamando de senhor?

- responda a minha pergunta

- acordei cedo...

- acordou cedo ou não conseguiu dormir?

- um pouco dos dois

- quando eu estava saindo eu ouvi uma canção tão linda

- você também?

- ham?

- eu também ouvi uma canção

- pode ir se acostumando...

- ham?

- todo dia de manhã tocam uma música... é meio que um despertador

- quem faz isso?

- um aluno... mas eu jurei que ele só chegaria amanhã

- por que ele faz isso?

- ele ama tocar... agente sabe como ele esta só de ouvir suas músicas

- por quê?

- você vai perceber! Só em época de provas que ele da uma pausa

- Isu...

- sim?

- você já teve uma decepção?

- ...

- Isu?

- veja! Chegamos

- mas Isu...

- vem logo

ela corria para dentro sorrindo fracamente as vezes mas ficando triste ao mesmo tempo. Acho que não devia ter perguntado isso... mas oras! Como eu ia saber sobre isso? Mal a conheço. Mas tenho medo... medo de talvez, só talvez... perder um amigo.

- um chocolate quente e um pedaço de bolo de morango! O que vai querer Sasori?

- un?

- para comer

- er... um café sem açúcar

- só isso? Um pedaço de bolo de chocolate

- pra quem esse bolo de chocolate?

- pra você

- hum?

- como fui eu que pedi você só paga o café

- já vi que não posso discutir com você

- correto

Um sorriso infantil e aqueles olhos tão cativantes e sem expressão se fecharam mostrando seus dentes tão brancos, logo percebo que ela é mais uma criança perdida que está procurando algo para viver... uma razão. Eu ... estou perdido também... não sei se realmente tenho uma razão... mas ela tem... ela esta atrás de seu passado e eu estou atrás da reconstrução do meu... não posso mudá-lo mas posso a partir de agora comandar meu futuro.

- aqui esta seu pedido

- obrigada... vamos nos sentar?

- vamos

nos sentamos perto da janela que mais parecia uma vitrine, era um ambiente bem calmo e confortante,a luz amarela, os sofás com varias almofadas, ao lado vários puffis de cores quentes, vários quadros penduradas a maioria em preto e branco ou então marrom. A música calma do lugar contagiava a todos,tinha até algumas estantes com livros perto das mesas de redondas de vidros onde eu e ela nos sentamos,as banquetas eram bem altas mas era confortável. Não sabia se aquele lugar me dava vontade de voltar pra cama ou de pegar um livro e aproveitar o dia.

- Sasori

- fale

- gostou do lugar?

- há sim! É muito bonito e bem confortável

- muitos da universidade vem aqui relaxar

- hum... como conheceu esse lugar?

- estava andando sem rumo em um dia que estava nevando muito,eu estava congelando então vi esse lugar e entrei,tomei um café e me apaixonei pelo lugar.

- entendo... estamos no inverno não é?!

- estamos sim... no seu país que estação era?

- verão

- que de mais!

- você gosta do verão?

- é um calor infernal... mas deve ser legal

- e é...

- olha lá

- o que?

- é a Hinata, Tenten e a Temari

- quem?

- A Hinata é do segundo ano do colegial, A Tenten do terceiro ano e a Temari está no segundo ano da faculdade de administração de empresas.

- e o que tem?

- elas são bem populares

- o que elas fazem para serem populares?

- A Hinata é filha de uma família muito rica, a Tenten é a melhor lutadora e a Temari por seu gênio forte e por ser uma grande líder

- elas sempre vem aqui?

- axo que sim

- em que ano você esta?

- segundo ano da faculdade

- mas já?

- un?

- você parece que ainda esta no colégio

- muitos dizem isso...

- faz faculdade do que?

- acho que já te disse

- perdão... não me lembro

- de música

- legal

- e do que vai fazer?

- artes

- gosta de artes?

- amo

- pois acho que vai gostar de um amigo meu! Ele é fascinado por arte

- como se chama?

- Deidara

- é... acho que sim

- para ele a arte é uma explosão

- que besteira! A verdadeira arte é aquela que dura eternamente

- hum...

- você acha que a arte é o que?

- eu acho que a arte é como a musica... ela acaba mas sempre pode recomeçar e fica sempre na mente de todos... e sempre vão poder tocá-la

- então... você acha que a arte é...?

- a arte é como a música e como o amor

- amor?

- é... uma hora você pensa que é para sempre mas vê que não durou muito tempo mas o que durou foi eterno... vai ser eterno em nossas mentes... e até mesmo as cicatrizes que aquele amor fez em nossos corações.

- hum...

- olá Isu! Quem é seu amigo?

- oi Temari! Esse é o Sasori...Sasori essa é a Temari a menina que estava te falando

- muito prazer

- se é amigo da Isu também é meu amigo... vamos menina

- co...com licença

- até mais

- até Hinata... até Tenten

- aquela menina... acho que é Hinata... ela tem algum problema?

- un? Problema?

- é... o co...com licença... ela é gaga?

- há isso... é só a timidez

- aff...

- vamos embora?

- vamos

- aqui está

-seu troco senhorita e volte sempre

- você sabe que voltarei

- o que vamos fazer agora?

- quer conhecer a cidade?

- tudo bem

- não sei... vamos ao shopping?

- não gosto muito de lugares assim

- ta... no jardim?

- jardim?

- é... tem um jardim muito bonito por aqui

- ...

- ok... sua cara diz tudo... você vem comigo em uma loja de música pra eu comprar algumas coisas? Depois agente da uma volta

- pode ser

- Oi Isu... seu amigo?

- Oi Lee ... esse é o Sasori... meu amigo

- muito prazer! Esta gostando da escola?

- er... ainda nem comecei a estudar lá

- você vai amar! Principalmente as aulas de educação física! Pois o Gai-sensei que vai dar aula

-er... eu odeio educação física

-mas você vai se apaixonar... tenho que ir! Depois nos vemos

- até Lee

- que cara estranho...

- ele é assim...

- você parece bem popular também

- o que?

- todos parecem te conhecer

- aaa isso... é que eu sou do clube de música e faço parte do coral da escola daí eles acabam me conhecendo

- você parece que ama mesmo a música

- é a única coisa que eu gosto... que eu me lembro

- desculpe... toquei em um assunto delicado

- tudo bem! Mas vamos

- certo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviwes

Pois se eu não receber não tem mais fic D

Até a próxima fic ou capitulo

Isso só depende das reviwes ;D

Eu sei que ta um lixo mas eu tenho que continuar u.u

bjs


	7. nova visão

Nova visão

**Nova visão!**

Andávamos pelas ruas de pedras,andando é uma palavra errada de se usar no momento como estamos,estamos praticamente correndo e ela com um sorriso no rosto e correndo e olhos fechados eu quase morri de medo quando ela puxou minha mão com força justo em uma descida mas quando a adrenalina de meu corpo sumiu percebi que estávamos parados em frente de uma loja. Estávamos não... eu estava enquanto ela conversava animadamente com os vendedores dentro da loja.

- vamos indo

- já comprou o que queria?

- eu vim saber como estava o andamento das coisas

- un?

- nossa...

- o que foi?

- já é quase a hora do almoço

- já?!

- é... vamos voltar...andando dessa vez

- certo

continuávamos a andar pelas ruas bem iluminadas e cheias de neve,por algum momento queria chorar mas não podia fazer isso na frente dela... justo ela... ela nunca entenderia.

_Estátuas e cofres  
E paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe  
O que aconteceu..._

Uma música rondou meus ouvidos e parei de andar assustando a morena que me acompanhava. Meus pés se mexiam sozinhos seguindo aquele som e como suspeitava...assustei ela que me chamava,por mais que quizesse falar não abria a boca e mesmo se abrisse o som não sairia.

_Ela se jogou da janela  
Do quinto andar  
Nada é fácil de entender..._

Predios... muitos deles... era a unica coisa que se enxergava fora o asfalto e o medo que não sei por que estava sentindo... É dificil entender... para mim e para qualquer um

_Dorme agora  
Uuummhum!  
É só o vento  
Lá fora..._

O vento batia e me fazia estremecer,permanecia andando percebendo que a Isu me seguia sem dizer nada...apenas me seguindo de boca fechada e seus olhos tão cristalinos mostravam muita tristeza.

_Quero colo!  
Vou fugir de casa  
Posso dormir aqui  
Com vocês  
Estou com medo  
Tive um pesadelo  
Só vou voltar  
Depois das três..._

Eu sai de casa pois estava com medo... medo da dura realidade e até mesmo da traição,mas sentia que meus novos amigos estavam me acolhendo. Tudo aquilo não passou de um pesadelo e eu só vou voltar quando tudo isso estiver resolvido... quando esse pesadelo se torne um sonho.

_Meu filho vai ter  
Nome de santo  
Uummhum!  
Quero o nome  
Mais bonito..._

Continua a caminhar sem olhar para tras mas sentia a sensura que ela estava fazendo com seus olhos mas mesmo assim eu continuei a seguir o som.

_É preciso amar haahaa as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Por que se você parar  
Prá pensar  
Na verdade não há..._

Se eu parar agora e refletir o porque de estar andando sem rumo... o tempo vai passar e eu não vou compreender nem mesmo saber todas as verdades nem mesmo o sentido de todo esse sofrimento. Amanhã... eu temia essa palavra...mas hoje eu a quero...quero que o tempo passe logo para todo esse sofrimento acabar mas dai... eu lembro que eu ainda amo... eu lembro de meus sentimentos e que eu tenho que seguir em frente sem me fechar com o mundo.

_Me diz, por que que o céu é azul  
Explica a grande fúria do mundo  
São meus filhos  
Que tomam conta de mim..._

Ainda tenho tantas perguntas que não compreendo e não são coisas que os professores iram me encinar ou que eu já aprendi... não posso cuidar de mim sozinho sem me machucar... sempre dependi dos outros e o que me restou foi esse sofrimento... se é uma conspiração contra mim... eu preciso de respostas.

_Eu moro com a minha mãe  
Mas meu pai vem me visitar  
Eu moro na rua  
Não tenho ninguém  
Eu moro em qualquer lugar..._

Des da morte de meus pais eu fiquei sozinho somente com minha avó,sem visitas... era triste refletir sobre essa música sem antes pensar no que ocorre... comigo mesmo... talvez algumas coisas seja o oposto... mas é algo que eu quero ou queria que acontecesse... mas são apenas sonhos.

_Já morei em tanta casa  
Que nem me lembro mais  
Eu moro com os meus pais  
Huhuhuhu!...ouh! ouh!..._

Eu já estive em tantos lugares,na casa de meus pais,na casa dos meus tios,na casa de minha avó a casa dele... e finalmente... aqui estou eu... em uma republica.

_É preciso amar as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Por que se você parar  
Prá pensar  
Na verdade não há..._

Mas mesmo assim... eu quero voltar a sorrir sem me importar,sentir o cheiro do amanhã... sinto que caminho para ele...sinto que estou indo para um amanhã... só preciso cruzar essa ponte interminavel. Se eu parar agora... eu não tenho tempo...a ponte é muito grande por isso não vou parar para pensar e nem lembrar do passado.

_Sou uma gota d'água  
Sou um grão de areia  
Você me diz que seus pais  
Não entendem  
Mas você não entende seus pais..._

Sou apenas mais um entre tantos que fizeram coisas incriveis, nunca entendi meus pais... mas percebo que eles quizaram me poupar desse sofrimento mas não dei ouvidos e segui em frente e aqui estou eu... mas agora já foi... tudo que tenho a fazer é olhar para frente e perceber se aquilo aconteceu... aquilo teve um proposito e aqui estou eu...

_Você culpa seus pais por tudo  
Isso é absurdo  
São crianças como você  
O que você vai ser  
Quando você crescer?_

Eu os culpei no inicil... estava prestes a fazer isso de novo mas foi culpa minha... eu que insisti com isso,eu quero voltar a crescer...quero sorrir e proteger alguem amado. Sou apenas uma criança mimada que olha apenas para o proprio umbigo sem se importar com o que esta acontecendo ao meu lado mas eu quero... poder crescer.

Parei de andar quando a música teve fim,quase surtei com aquilo mas olhei para cima e vi... uma casa estremamente grande e muito bonita,cheia de arvores e arbustos. Os portões negors davam um toque 'especial' as paredes brancas da mansão com suas enormes vidrasas e juntamente das rosas verelhas faziam uma beleza inestimal. Mas pude jurar que havia alguem da janela... podia jurar que a música vinha daquela casa... daquela janela.

- conhece eles?

- un?

- você veio para cá... deve conhecer os donos daqui

- não... não os conheço

- hum...

- quem é dono desse lugar?

- a familia Fluer

familia... Fluer... já ouvi esse nome, como não ouvir? É a familia mais influentes do mundo! Fora que todos seus familiares são donos de uma beleza inestimavel e são muito famosos. Fora tudo isso... são muito ricos que nem em um milhão de anos eu teria o que eles tem... e mesmo se eu chegasse a alcançar eles depois desse tempo eles já estariam com mais do dobro.

- Fluer?

- é...

- não sabia que eles moravam na Inglaterra

- e não moram

- mas você não acabou de dizer que essa é a propriedade da familia Fluer?

- falei... eles são donos de muitas coisas mesmo não a utilizando

- que disperdicio de dinheiro...se não vão usar por que ter?

- deve ser para mostrar suas riquesas

- eles poderiam dar esse dinheiro para a caridade

- eles dão...

- como?

- todo o ano eles dão uma festa benificiente e acumulam cerca de um milhão e toda a festa é por conta deles nada é descontado do que foi ganho na festa! Até mesmo os empregados são pagos com o dinheiro da familia

- un...

- fora que eles doam uma boa quantidade para muitas caridas quase todo o ano

- então... podemos dizer que eles são uma familia perfeita?

- não

- hum?

- vamos embora... já to com fome

- mas me explica... por que não podemos dizer que eles não são uma fami-

- outro dia eu te explico

- certo

ele não estava enganado... tinha alguem os filtando daquela janela... era daquela janela que a música vinha.

- se invadissem aquela casa... o que aconteceria?

- acho que com a volta as aulas tem uma unica pessoa da familia morando lá

- é um estudante?

- é... da nossa escola

- como?

- se esqueceu? Nossa escola é prestigiada

- é mesmo

- você é bolsista certo?!

- certo! E você?

- eu sei que eu não sou bolsista... mas alguem paga por mim... e eu não sei quem é

- é...

- ta com você

- un?

Ela corria feliz e eu corri atras rindo tentando pegar ela e fui o que fiz e nós dois... como crianças corriamos por aquelas ruas rindo e brincando de pega-pega... a muito tempo não fazia isso... deixei de ser criança uma vez por um amor...e esqueci de continuar vivendo depois da traição mas agora... eu sou uma criança de volta... uma criança que tem muito a caminhar e aprender.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

acabo

ta terrive eu sei x.x

mas saiu esse lixo então ta ai esse lixo

espero que vocês gostem mesmo eu axando um lixo

e as aulas ja vão começar \o

muitos alunos vão entrar ;D

continuem acompanhando e não esqueçam das reviwes... sem elas... nada de fic

essa música eu axo que todos conhecem

é o : pais e filhos do legião urbana

e a do capi anterior era a música : Hallelujah do cantor: Rufus Wainwright claro que tem muita gente que canta essa música mas eu ouvia a canção dele quando escrevi o cap de antes

bjs


	8. FICHAS

Como isso é uma escola eu preciso de alunos ;D

Como isso é uma escola eu preciso de alunos ;D

Claro que eles não apareceram como o Sasori mas prometo que todos apareceram

Então... EU QUERO FICHAS

Se não eu surto

Vamos lá.

**colegiais**

**Nome**:

**Sobrenome**:

**Idade**: (a partir de 14 anos até 18 se for repetente avise ;D)

**Em que ano esta**: (1º; 2° ou terceiro)

**Faz algum curso na escola**: (do que? É livre,o que vocês colocarem vai ter mesmo que só aja você nessa área ;D)

**Mora na republica ou em casa**: (se morar na republica, divide o quarto com quantos? E se tem preferência de quem seja)

**Gosta do que**: (catar coquinho?encher o saco dos professores. Qual?)

**Não gosta**: ( ser você mesmo essas coisas)

**Aparência**: ( seja o que deus quiser o.o')

**Temperamento e comportamento**: ( é quietinho mas na sala de aula é o demônio em pessoa? Essas coisas. Separem por favor e esse comportamento é na sala de aula x.x)

**É boa em que matéria**( matemática? Português? Qual?)

**Que matéria é ruim**: ( pode ser um gênio mas todo gênio tem pelo menos um defetinho numa matéria que for)

**Pretende fazer alguma faculdade**: (se sim, qual?e porque)

**Arrisca algum par?** : livres: nenhum XDDDDDDD só meus OCC .-. brincadeira depois eu coloco a lista dos livres)

**Algo a acrescentar: **

**É bolsista? Meio bolsista? Paga tudo e um pouco mais?:**

**Nacionalidade**:

X

**Alunos da faculdade**

**Nome**:

**Sobrenome**:

**Idade**: (a partir dos 16 até quanto quiser .-.)

**Em que ano esta**: (1°;2°;3°;4°;5°;6° ... ultimo? )

**Faz algum curso na escola**: (do que? É livre,o que vocês colocarem vai ter mesmo que só aja você nessa área ;D)

**Mora na republica ou em casa**: (se morar na republica, divide o quarto com quantos? E se tem preferência de quem seja,se mora em casa: mora sozinho(a)?)

**Gosta do que**: (catar coquinho?encher o saco dos professores. Qual?)

**Não gosta**: ( ser você mesmo essas coisas)

**Aparência**: ( seja o que deus quiser o.o')

**Temperamento e comportamento**: ( é quietinho mas na sala de aula é o demônio em pessoa? Essas coisas. Separem por favor e esse comportamento é na sala de aula x.x)

**É boa em que matéria**( matemática? Português? Qual?)

**Que matéria é ruim**: ( pode ser um gênio mas todo gênio tem pelo menos um defetinho numa matéria que for)

**Qual faculdade faz: **(e porque escolheu essa área)

**Arrisca algum par?** : livres: nenhum XDDDDDDD só meus OCC .-. brincadeira depois eu coloco a lista dos livres)

**Algo a acrescentar: **

**É bolsista? Meio bolsista? Paga tudo e um pouco mais?:**

**Nacionalidade**:

X

**Professores**

Sim até professor eu to querendo D e nisso excluí outros cargos como: secretaria, faxineiro, coordenador,guarda noturno,conselheiro, etc etc...

**Nome**:

**Sobrenome**:

**Idade**: (a partir 21 até quantos quiser)

**Matéria que leciona**( se não for professor qual o cargo?)

**Aparência**:

**Temperamento**:

**Como trata os alunos**: (bem? Mal? Indiferença?)

**Da algum curso**: (essas coisas de escola x.x)

**Nacionalidade**:

**Fez doutorado**( se não tudo bem isso não vai influenciar em nada)

**Tem mais de uma especialização**: (se não tudo bem isso não vai influenciar em nada)

**Mora na republica ou em casa**:

**Não gosta de:**

**Gosta de** :

**Como os alunos se referem a você**: ( a melhor professora? lá vem aquele chato? Medo o.o'? essas coisas)

**A quanto tempo trabalha no colégio**: ( é um museu? Entrou esse ano? Essas coisas)

**Da aula em que turma**: (faculdade? Colegial? )

**Algo a acrescentar**:

É isso

Espero receber muitas fichas

E os meus occ estão abertos para namoro D

Se alguém quiser eles pode dizer se quer

Eu aceito fichas yaoi e Yuri

Serião

Nunca falei tão serio na minha vida

E eu quero yaoi hohohohohohohohohohoho

O povo da faculdade eu tenho uma supresinha só poderá ficar com a minha occ

A não ser se for um do colégio e dependendo do par eu abro uma exceção mas o Sasori esqueçam

**QUERO FICHAS!!**

**MANDEM A VONTADE!!**

bjs


	9. Nova escola ! primeiro dia de aula part1

Nova escola

**Nova escola! Primeiro dia de aula – parte 1**

Segunda feira... meu primeiro dia de aula aqui... nessa faculdade de artes na Inglaterra. Mal pude dormir de tanta empolgação mas pela primeira vez... eu pude dormir sem lembrar da minha tristeza e nem mesmo chorei. Ainda é cedo, falta quase duas horas para a aula começar mas não consigo voltar a dormir então começo a me arrumar afinal, tenho que passar uma boa impressão.

Agora que me lembrei, aquele cara esquisito acho que seu nome era Jiraiya disse que eu tinha um companheiro de quarto mas ele ainda não chegou. Muito estranho... mas pelo menos eu posso curtir um pouco mais o quarto quem sabe eu sinta falta desses dias de 'liberdade' mas uma coisa ainda esta martelando na minha cabeça: quem era que estava tocando aquela música? E aquelas músicas que começou a tocar ontem? Eu sinto como se alguém estivesse naquela casa mas quem?

O.K chega de paranóia acho que estou assistindo filmes de terror e investigação de mais ou será a influencia? Devo estar ficando louco mesmo. Olho no meu relógio e ainda falta muito para começar mas ficar no quarto até dar o horário seria imprudente e alias... eu ainda tenho que saber onde é minha sala e se eu quero passar uma boa impressão tenho que chegar na hora sem demonstrar que estou perdido.

Isso ai, vou até a secretaria e procuro alguém para me informar então conheço o Campus e talvez encontre a Isu para conversar. E quando abro a porta vejo vários estudantes saindo de seus quartos com calma e se dirigindo para o andar de baixo, parecia que todos tiveram a mesma idéia que eu.

- e veja só! Se não é a criança que nos acordou de madrugada

- un?

- suponho que sejam vocês que acordam todos de madrugada não ele

- cala boca Kisame

- me diga! O que uma criança faz aqui a essa hora? O colégio é no outro prédio

- não sou do colégio

- não?

Todos disseram juntos. Eles era meios estranhos,dois deles eu vi de madrugada quando esta meio perdido e devo dizer que um deles deve ser burro como uma porta e nem sei como esta na faculdade o outro é esquisito, parece que tem a pele azulada e... o cabelo dele... o cabelo dele é azul! Azul... quem tem o cabelo azul?

- vou fazer o primeiro ano de artes

- você deve ser adiantado né?!

- não! Estou até atrasado... tenho 19 anos

- 19?

De novo todos falam juntos... será que eles ensaiam ou coisa assim?

- bem... ele ta no mesmo ano que o Deidara

- aquele burro conseguiu repetir

- é uma anta mesmo

- não pode falar muito Hidan... você repetiu duas vezes o mesmo ano

- mas foi o segundo não o primeiro

- e olha que o primeiro é o mais fácil

- isso ai

- no primeiro ano você passou raspando em todas as matérias e ficou em recuperação em quase todos os bimestres e matérias

- ta! Já sei disso não precisa ficar me lembrando Kisame

- Kisame?

- até esqueci que você estava aqui! Sou Kisame! Terceiro ano de Educação Física

- pretende ser professor?

- é! E depois ser nadador

- acha que consegue passar na faculdade e ainda ter pique para nadar?

- a coisa que mais gosto é nadar

- que bom

- mas a professora dele é uma mala

- preferia mil vezes aqueles esquisitão do Gai

- un?

- me lembrei! O pessoal do primeiro ano de todas as faculdades tem aula de todas as matérias mesmo que a disciplina não tenha nada a ver

- é... boa sorte! Seja bem educado e aconselho a obedecer você não vai querer arrumar confusão com ela

- er... certo

- já recebeu seu horário?

- ainda não

- é melhor se apressar

- não pressiona o garoto Kakuzu

- só estou falando a verdade

- me diga... por que todos estão saindo tão cedo?

- a fila do café da manhã é insuportável fora que todos tem que pegar o calendário, horários e outras coisas

- fora que esse ano tem muitos novatos então precisam de instrução

- é garotinho

- não sou garotinho

- é mesmo... nem perguntamos seu nome

- sou Sasori

- então vai nessa Sasori

não gostei nem um pouco do jeito que ele sibilou meu nome pareceu até que eu era um tipo de extraterrestre mas quem é esse Deidara? Se for tão estranho como eles já percebi que aqui só tem loucos.

- YO !

- Isu?

- que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma

- é... digamos que meus vizinhos de quarto vieram ma dar alguns conselhos

- esta falando do Kisame,Kakuzu e Hidan?

- é... acho que é esse o nome deles

- eles são gente boa! São bem estranhos mas você se acostuma

- me diga que não tem mais ninguém estranho nesse lugar

- você ainda não viu nada

- na onde eu fui me meter?

- só sei que se você não se apresar você vai se meter na sala da diretora

- un?

- horários... chegar atrasados... fila enorme... pouco tempo... entendeu?

- OMG!! Olha o tamanho dessa fila

- é... esse ano tem muitos novatos!

- vai até a escada...

- e olha que estamos no terceiro andar

- parece que toda a escola resolveu pegar o horário hoje

- é...

- é rápido isso?

- tem sempre alguém que enrola...

- ai não

- toma

- o que é isso?

- seu horário

- mas... como?

- peguei pra você ontem a noite

- e eu me desesperando a toa

- desculpe

- muito obrigado Isu! Você salvou minha vida

- salvei você de ir na diretoria por causa do atraso o resto é com você

- eu vou me sair muito bem

- ótimo! Porque eu também não salvarei seu estomago na fome e nem arrumarei um cantinho pra você na fila

- un?

- a fila da cantina simplesmente é o dobro dessa e olha que são todos os dias

- OMG!!

- é melhor você correr e aproveitar que os novatos estão aqui

- valeu

- por nada

corri como se fosse uma maratona mas para onde eu estava indo? para o refeitório... onde ficava? Não sei... pêra ai! Cadê a fila enorme? Cadê o cheiro de comida? Acho que ela me pregou uma peça

- o refeitório é para o outro lado

- a valeu! ISU??

- ou você ama meu nome ou então você está vendo fantasmas

- da onde você surgiu?

- eu fiquei aqui o tempo todos você que não se mexeu

- mas como?

- algo haver como força da gravidade ou algo relacionado a: sua blusa estava presa na estatua e você nem percebeu

- serio?

- é... parece que você tem sérios problemas com estatuas

- hahahahaha

- eu te levo

- valeu

e a segui... o que seria de mim sem ela? Sei lá... acho que continuaria na mesma a única diferença é que eu estaria perdido e na fila para pegar o meu horário.

- quer mesmo ficar na fila?

- tem outra opção?

- vamos correndo para aquele café,compramos as coisas e tomamos correndo

- é mais rápido?

- aqui você tem que encarar duas filas

- entendo... então vamos

e corremos... e dessa vez corremos mesmo e não ficamos parados no mesmo lugar, e sorte nossa que não estava nevando ou coisa assim o que ajudou um pouco mas estava frio e correr estava sendo difícil por causa da respiração principalmente eu que não estava acostumado a essa temperatura. Mas no final das contas chegamos,compramos, comemos rápido e corremos de volta e meu café ainda estava quente e surpreendentemente ainda tínhamos tempo e ainda tinha fila.

- gostou dessa caminhada?

- é... só sei que nunca mais quero fazer na vida

- acorde de madrugada ou compre um carro

- como fosse fácil

- eu sei...

- qual a sua primeira aula?

- sabe que não vamos nos encontrar... eu sou do segundo ano

- eu sei...

- o meu é o vocal

- vocal?

- ficar cantando sisisisisisi em todas as durações e intensidades

- você já deve estar familiarizada com isso

- é um saco

- você disse que é do coral não é?!

- e sou

- e lá eles não ficam fazendo isso?

- ficam! E é um saco... mas é só para aquecer depois agente conversa sobre apresentações e começa a ensaiar ou bolar algo

- deve ser legal

- eu faço apenas para complementar meu curso e para eu não ficar tão perdida

- não gosta de cantar?

- amo cantar... mas sei lá... eu queria cantar sozinha em uma apresentação

- já perguntou se você podia?

- esta louco? Se eu fizer isso um monte de pessoas farão isso e vai ter um monte de coisa sei lá... eu quero cantar sozinha mas eu não quero ter que enfrentar tudo e alias... eu nem tenho tempo

- mas se é isso que você quer de verdade você deve ir atrás

- muitas pessoas já me disseram isso

- e por que não as escuta?

- porque não é só uma questão de querer! Tem que ter tempo,ensaiar,dar detalhes,pedir autorização,encontrar uma música bacana, fazer,encontrar alguém que possa tocar é muita coisa e ainda tenho que manter minhas notas

- entendo...

- você tem aula do que primeiro?

- deixa eu ver... Língua inglesa

- que sorte

- por quê?

- quem dá aula é a professora Tayri e ela é muito legal

- que sorte

- e depois?

- aula de-

O sinal tocou e que barulho infernal! Não pude escutar mais nada só vi uma manada de pessoas saindo correndo apresadas e eu perdido como sempre e para ajudar não via mais a Isu em lugar nenhum então como toda pessoa sabia e de muita experiência diria: siga o rebanho que você encontra a saída e isso é verdade, uma hora eu vou me localizar e depois é só achar a sala por enquanto eu quero saber onde é a sala e pelo que parece todos estão saindo da republica e como sou burro! A republica é separada da universidade por que não pensei nisso antes?

E depois de enfrentar animais ferozes,seres perigosos e passar da relva de livros eu entro na universidade e meu deus, parece que todo mundo estuda no mesmo horário. Só pode ser! Para esse lugar estar do jeito que esta e olha que é apenas 7 da manhã.

Estou pensando em mudar de horário mas vou seguir o conselho da minha avó, estudar de manhã é muito melhor do que estudar a noite então vou obedecer esse conselho já que eu vi de perto ela fazendo doutorado de noite e como ela ficava depois.

O.K... sem pânico... é só achar a sua sala e tudo ficara me bem... MAS ONDE DIABOS É A MINHA SALA?? Ótimo... já perdi a paciência... sou ótimo em perder a paciência ainda mais quando tenho que esperar alguém e eu vi uma cabeleira loira gritando algo sobre a sala da Tayri ser no terceiro andar mais que saco eu não vou ficar subindo e descendo escadas a toa... é ... parece que eu encontrei um companheiro de sala e sei que a minha sala é no terceiro andar. Agradeço a Isu por fazer aquela pergunta idiota de onde era a minha sala e falar o nome da professora... mas... eu perguntei primeiro então isso faz de mim um idiota?

Que seja... decidi subir as escadas atrás daquele ser loiro de cabelos loiros e estava meio preso e meio solto e isso não me da uma certeza de que sexo é mas a voz é grossa então é m menino mas o cabelo e esse cheiro de perfume feminino não me engana! Minha avó usava ele então é uma menina gripada? Deve ser... e por que diabos estou fazendo tantas perguntas?

oOoOoOoOOoooOoooOOoO

acabou

ainda tem a parte 2

eu decidi dividir em duas partes se não ia ficar muito cumprido esse capitulo então... até lá espero que tenham gostado mesmo estando essa bosta x.x

eu já escolhi as pessoas e devo dizer que: podem mandar mais fichas eu não brigo e não mordo :D mesmo parecendo que eu faça isso u.u

então... as que eu coloquei o nome tipo: as duas professoras já tão dentro e novidade

todos que me mandaram fichas foram escolhidos :D

feliz não?

Eu sei que vou encher a paciência e de novo para varias desculpe mesmo mas esse recado é pra duas pessoas uma eu já falei e concordou agora é a outra e eu peço mil perdões por estar te incomodando de novo mas a continuação depende da sua resposta

** : **TO COLANDO ASSIM PRA VOCÊ Ver

**Você disse que quer que eu torture o Hiro não disse? Pois bem... no dia que eu te mandei aquela PM eu disse que se a tal pessoa não mandasse a ficha o seu podia ficar com meu OCC. Pois bem... essa tal pessoa mandou a ficha então a pergunta: posso fazer uma espécie de duelo entre os dois OCC para ver quem fica com o meu OCC? Se você aceitar me diga eu ficarei imensamente feliz se você concordar então pense bem ou nem pense o.o mande a resposta direto ;D então... você aceita? E caso você for perder(não estou dizendo que vai) você prefere ficar que ele fique sozinho para sofrer mais ou que outro apareça? Eu tenho alguns livres aqui então é com você desculpe de novo **

**BJS PARA TODOS E CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO**

**SE EU NÃO RECEBER REVIWES NADA DE CONTINUAÇÃO**


	10. nova escola ! primeiro dia de aula par2

Escolhidos \o/

Escolhidos \o/

Depois de mil anos voltei :D

Tava fazendo as provas que como eu tava doente perdi todas minhas provas e tive que refazê-las u.u bem... agora que acabou e minha inspiração voltou mais ou menos estou aqui com os escolhidos :D

A maioria que mando eu aceitei

Sou uma boa menina então vamos aos digiescolhidos \o

Yoi Fiore ( da uchihinha cibi minha querida você já sabia que tava dentro pq você esta dentro do meu coração então tinha que ta nessa fic ;D)

Hiro Harashime ( da eu fiquei te enchendo o saco pra ver com que ele ficava e estamos acertadas né?! ;D depois nós conversamos baby)

Haru Harashime ( da \o de novo .-. bem... é isso.. os dois entrarão e ela ficara com a Sakura)

Tayri Tökaeen ( da Miko Nina Chan eu coloquei o nome dela no cap passado e aqui esta somente para confirmar )

Kaon Furoesu ( da Jo Carpenter nhá você mandou tantas fichas mas acho que vou ficar só com essa mesma porque se eu colocar muitas fichas eu me perco e acabo abandonando a fic e eu ñ quero isso então to indo com calma mas talvez eu coloque mais alguma perdão mas dessa vez foi só essa )

Miyuki Yamada ( da Uchiha Natalia ai bem os três que você colocou tem pretendente .-. mas talvez eu consiga fazer alguma ponta com o Sasuke-emo .-.)

Ryou Harashimani ( da Loony Midnight eu amei essa ficha mas eu quero a resposta minha filha até agora você não me deu então quanto mais rápido você me der essa resposta mais rápido as coisas andam tanto que eu esperei mô tempão só por sua causa eu tava esperando a sua resposta para continuar o cap)

E acabou \o só isso entrou? O.õ nossa... eu pensei que tinha mais é que eu andei excluindo o povo x.x mas é que ainda tem mais um monte de occ meus bem... vou colocar logo o próximo cap mas até que foi bastante gente .-.

Nova escola primeiro dia de aula parte 2

Era uma manhã de sol

Ok gente tem mais ficha só estou zoando com vocês ;D

Então lá vai a ultima ficha

Sensou Tsuchi ( da minha amiga do curação que me odeia e quer que eu morra e vá para o inferno a Ero-Kitsune21 brincadeira sem graça a minha falar que não tinha mais ninguém não é?! mas o sen-cha entrou e vai sofrer –risada altamente do mal- .-. bem meu docinho de coco eu já expliquei a situação então vamos que vamos)

Agora sim acabou as fichas e poderemos seguir em frente

Agora sem mais delongas a fic

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nova escola! Primeiro dia de aula parte 2

Os raios de sol ficavam a cada minuto mais intenso e penetrava as grandes vidraças da escola enquanto os alunos corriam para suas salas, mesmo sendo o primeiro dia de aula, na verdade,nem primeiro dia de aula deveria se chamar pois os alunos nem aula tinham direito mas mesmo assim se apresavam pois era quase impossível matar aula dentro da escola ou fugir pelos portões sem ser vistos.

A neve se encontrava baixa e os raios de sol começaram a derretê-la deixando-a como água e formando grandes poças por todo o pátio mas até que seria bom para as plantas aquela água,pois depois de tanto tempo debaixo da fria neve,só agora puderam sentir o calo do sol e o sabor da água em seus corpos mas mesmo assim o vento continuava frio e cortante mas alguns alunos não ligavam se estava um calor de 50° C ou -20° C apenas andavam pelo campus como nada de mais acontecia do lado de dentro.

X

Haru: nhá vou me atrasar!

Haru Harashime, 17 anos, ultimo ano do colégio. Uma garota que não tem notas muito altas e sofre de um amor platônico por Tsunade a diretora da escola. Faz curso de francês e alemão mesmo sendo ruim em ambas.

Hiro: como?... me diga como você consegue se atrasar morando na republica?

Hiro Harashime, 20 anos,cursa a faculdade de contabilidade e esta no 4° ano. Poderia ser considerado um delinqüente e um ser malicioso mas quando quer paz ele consegue, vive implicando com sua irmã caçula por ser Yuri mesmo isso sendo segredo de família as vezes a suborna.

Haru: a noite tava lendo

Hiro: aquelas porcarias?

Haru: não é porcaria!

Hiro: as vezes não me conformo que você seja minha irmã

Haru: nhá a Sakura! SAKURA!!

Hiro: ela nem me escuta... VAI ACABAR SE ATRASANDO!!

X

Uma garota baixa de cabelos negros com mechas azuis andava pelo campus calmamente enquanto olhava fixamente para o livro em suas mãos. Era um livro groso e só o titulo percebias do que se tratava.

Yoi Fiore, 14 anos, 1° ano do colegial. Faz curso de música na escola e mora na republica, japonesa e apaixonada por contos de terror e pretende fazer faculdade de medicina para poder mexer em cadáveres.

X

Miyuki Yamada,16 anos,2° ano do colegial. Faz curso de inglês e japonês, sendo sua nacionalidade japonês. Filha de executivos, ela nunca teve muita atenção para ela tendo que se fechar muitas vezes. Ela é a típica garota amorosa e bondosa sendo as vezes caçoada pelos mais populares do colégio mas ela nunca ligou para popularidade e não gosta de pessoas que são populares ou daqueles que andam com eles e se acham.

X

E como sempre,não teve aula a não ser para aqueles que tiveram aula de educação física com a professora Kaon, mesmo a maioria dos alunos gostarem de educação física,quando passam a ter aulas com ela pensam duas vezes sobre o assunto e sentem medo da professora e como sempre... ela se sente vitoriosa com isso,mesmo esse seu comportamento não agradando aos outros professores nem mesmo a coordenação ela por ser novata não foi demitida e por acharem bom que os alunos da faculdade se esforcem e sofram um pouco por serem 'rebeldes' mesmo os colegiais sendo mais que os pobres cursastes da faculdade.

X

Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos brilhantes e vivos corria pelas ruas de Londres com seus livros na mão e uma mochila nas costas,seu nome era Sensou Tsuchi,tinha 15 anos e estava no segundo ano do colegial por isso os livros e a pressa mas,não que quisesse chegar cedo porque era um garoto responsável muito pelo contrario. Mas tinha combinado com seus amigos de se encontrarem e já estava atrasado foi quando sua atenção foi tomada por uma loira,de pele tão clara que parecia que ia se apagar,corpo delicado e frágil que aparentava que só de tocar iria quebrar mas os olhos tão azuis era a única coisa que se destacava pois o resto era tudo tão claro, foi por estar parada olhando para uma arvore que lhe chamou a atenção mas não perderia seu tempo com garotas por isso voltou a correr.

X

Já estava chegando no portão da escola quando assobios podiam ser ouvidos e vozes estridentes e enjoativas e junto ao dia frio que estava... não podia ser pior! Nunca gostou de dias frios e dessas vozes que irritavam seus ouvidos mas a vida é assim! Bom para uns,ruim para outros. Esse era Ryou Harashimani de 18 anos,esta no terceiro ano da faculdade de letras se especializando em traduções mesmo sendo ruim em Inglês e Lingüística, por isso faz o curso de inglês na escola e de dança para relaxar pois a vida de um universitário é muito agitada.

X

As aulas de inglês sempre foram boas,pois a professora era gentil e legal,mas sabe ser seria e dura essa era Tayri Tökaeen de 21 anos, é nova na escola e esse como o de muitos alunos seria o primeiro dia de aula por isso ainda sentia um pouco de calafrios e ansiosa para conhecer seu novos alunos.

X

Em outro canto da universidade era a sala dos alunos da faculdade de música e como educação física não perderão tempo,principalmente o professor de canto que já estava com uma musica pronta para seus alunos apresentarem na festa de inverno que seria um pouco menos de um mês e lá estava ele com sua turma,depois do aquecimento, pediu para cada um de seus alunos cantarem uma música individualmente para ver quem seria o que puxaria o coral. E depois de ouvir de tudo quanto é voz e música a ultima foi a garota de pele clara,olhos azuis como o gelo e cabelos negros como a noite se levantou e começou a cantar junto do piano.

Tranquilo, triste corazon,

No llores mas por mi,

Estare bien..

En la frontera en la que estoy

Puedo morir o revivir,

O huir de ti

He vuelto a mi, y no se quien soy,

Por no tener, no tengo ni mi ser..

La gente es lo ke no ves.

Detras de la verdad, ahy algo mas..

**(tranqüilo, triste coração**

**não chores mais por mim,**

**Estarei bem...**

**na fronteira que estou**

**Posso morrer ou reviver,**

**ou ouvir de você**

**voltei a mim, e não sei quem sou,**

**por não ter, não tenho nem meu ser..**

**a gente é que não vê.**

**por trás da verdade, há algo mais...)**

estou triste agora... mas não quero que chorem por mim e nem que fiquem mais triste, vou ficar bem... assim como sou! Estou perto de cair em um abismo mas mesmo assim... posso me salvar ou morrer de mim... mas quero ouvir de ti... pois quero que volte a mim pois não sei quem sou,pois não ter minhas memórias não tenho meu ser... não posso ser eu... sou que não vejo que por trás de tudo isso sempre ha algo mais...

Soledad, compañera de esperar.

Soledad, como podria cambiar

De mis sueños el final..

**(solidão, companheira de esperar.**

**solidão, como poderia mudar**

**dos meus sonhos o final..)**

estou sozinha a muito tempo... foi ela minha companheira por muito tempo,mas continha a esperar,e com essa solidão... não posso mudar pois eu não tenho personalidade... não tenho nem o que mudar porque dentro de mim não há nada alem do vazio sem fim... e meus sonhos... chegaram ao fim.

Todo amor es un dolor,

Nos llega sin pedir ni un solo beso.

La vida pasa frente a mi,

Mis amigos ya no estan,

Hay que seguir

A quien hablar, sola y frente a mi,

Sin un espejo a quien mentir..

La gente es lo que no ves.

Detras de la verdad, hay algo mas..

**(Todo amor é uma dor,**

**nos chega sem pedir nem mesmo um beijo.**

**a vida passa em frente de mim,**

**Meus amigos já não estão,**

**Há que seguir**

**a quem falar, sozinha em frente a mim,**

**sem um espelho a quem mentir..**

**a gente é que não vê.**

**por trás da verdade há algo mais..)**

pois é uma dor que carrego no peito, e essa dor entra em mim e minhas lagrimas caem e rolam pelo meu rosto pálido, e o único beijo que me lembro não sei nem quem me deu... as vezes minha vida pesa diante de meus olhos e vejo que aquilo que recordo não esta comigo agora,mas tenho que continuar seguindo,nem um espelho tenho para fingir com que falar e tentar enxergar dentro dos meus olhos mas só vejo escuridão.

Soledad, compañera de esperar.

Soledad, como podria cambiar

De mis sueños el final..

**(solidão, companheira de esperar.**

**solidão, como poderia mudar**

**dos meus sonhos o final..)**

e continuo esperando aqui... sozinha... por algo que nunca mais vai voltar, não posso mudar o que não existe... mas meus sonhos já chegaram ao fim sem mesmo ter começado.

No me queda otro disfraz,

Ni alma que vestir.

No soy yo..

**(não me resta outro disfarce,**

**nem alma pra vestir.**

**Não sou eu..)**

Não tenho mais a quem recorrer nem mesmo a quem esconder... não tenho mais nada nem mesmo uma única mascara para tentar esconder essa escuridão dos meus olhos... mas mesmo tentando ser uma nova pessoa... para continuar vivendo... eu sei que essa não sou eu.

Soledad, compañera d esperar.

Soledad, como podria cambiar.

Soledad, compañera de esperar.

Soledad, como podria cambiar

De mis sueños el final..

No me queda otro disfraz,

Ni alma que vestir.

No soy yo..

Y tu, quién serás..

**(não me resta outro disfarce,**

**nem alma pra vestir.**

**Não sou eu..**

**solidão, companheira de esperar.**

**solidão, como poderia mudar**

**solidão, companheira de esperar.**

**solidão, como poderia mudar**

**dos meus sonhos o final..**

**não me resta outro disfarce,**

**nem alma pra vestir.**

**Não sou eu..**

**e você, quem serás?)**

se não sei quem sou... não tenho mais nada nem mesmo meus sonhos, apenas a solidão de meus olhos não posso descobrir essa verdade... não sei quem sou eu... mas será que dentro dessa sala todos sabem quem são realmente?

- muito bem Isu!

- obrigada professor

o sinal tocou dizendo que era hora do recreio! E mesmo pelo barulho ensurdecedor eu amei que ele tenha tocado pois não quero mais cantar, estou com muita fome e nem quero saber sobre a festa de inverno... não lembro como foi a do ano passado mas parece que sempre sobra para o pessoal que se envolve com artes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Há gente... eu tentei continuar mas não deu... eu não consigo mais por isso vai ser só isso e desculpe a demora tava atolada de problemas espero que tenham gostado mesmo estando essa merda e espero reviwes em ou então essa fic acaba

Tenho que ser rápida porque tenho que fazer uma porcaria de trabalho e é pra amanhã pois tem feira de matemática e eu juro que mato quem inventou essa feira inútil pois bem... até o próximo cap e desculpe a péssima qualidade e o tamanho é que eu to com pressa e com um bloqueio mental enorme que nem sei como esse cap conseguiu sair

Quem canta essa música é: Belinda e o nome da música é: Amiga Soledad

Bjs até


	11. novas pessoas ! o anjo

Os dias foram passando calmamente, nenhum professor tinha passado nenhuma lição e devo dizer que não conhecia quase ninguém da

Os dias foram passando calmamente, nenhum professor tinha passado nenhuma lição e devo dizer que não conhecia quase ninguém da minha turma apenas uma garota muito chata que falava e falava,falou seu nome e nem deixou eu falar o meu,mas pelo menos sei o nome de alguém só sei que estou no terceiro dia de aula,bem... não foi bem uma aula e nessa semana estamos sendo dispensados bem mais cedo mas a Isu me contou que a primeira semana temos que aproveitar pois a segunda começa os trabalhos,feiras,festas,provas e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo que você até esquece seu nome.

Mas tudo bem,as coisas estão muito bem por enquanto e devo dizer que, fiz apenas uma amizade mas foi uma boa amizade,e mais um dia de aula está para começar... levanto bem cedo para não ter a mesma correria que o primeiro dia. Hoje o dia estava mais frio do que costuma ser e parece que lá para o fim de semana vai pior. Eu ainda não estou acostumado com essa mudança tão brusca de temperatura mas quando saio do republica e piso no campus vejo o portão lotado de garotas e garotos,principalmente garotos, berrando e tentando ver ou tocar em algo, não entendi nada mas-

- YO SASORI!

Quase morro do coração nesse momento,mas cai de bunda no chão cheio de neve enquanto vejo o rosto sorridente e rindo da minha desgraça.

- não me assuste assim

- desculpe...

- me diga...

- você nem me disse oi

- oi... mas me diga

- o que?

- deixa eu terminar de falar e você vai sar

- fale

- por que tem tanta gente lá no portão?

- não sei...

- hum...

- vamos pegar os portões do fundo

- certo

e lá fomos nós fazermos uma caminhada enorme,malditos adolescente e universitários malditos!

Hoje o dia foi mais calmo já que a aula começou mais tarde e finalizou mais cedo ainda, então fomos logo para o recreio onde pude ver aquele albino e aquele moreno que conheci quando cheguei aqui e devo dizer que achava melhor não ter presenciado essa cena... eles estavam quase fazendo amor no banco do pátio! Por isso passei direto e estava procurando a Isu já que não conhecia mais ninguém do que ela.

- S-A-S-O-R-I!!

- já disse pra não me assustar desse jeito

- desculpe...

- tudo bem

- descobrir o motivo de ter tantas pessoas lá no portão

- e qual é?

- aquilo

novas pessoas! O anjo

ela apontou para uma garota loira de pele clara que estava com os olhos fechados tocando um violão de forma tão linda e delicada... era a mesma... era o anjo que tinha visto naquela noite... mas não me lembro de ter visto essa loira aqui na escola mas a quantidade de pessoas próximas ouvindo essa musica era enorme... mas devo dizer que a voz tão suave e essa letra me fez lembrar de algo que pensei ter esquecido.

Eu vou lembrar de você

Você vai lembrar de mim?

Não deixe a vida passar

Chore, não pelas memórias

Eu infelizmente lembro dele... mas não sei se ele se lembra de mim e sofre do mesmo jeito que estou sofrendo agora, mas não posso deixar que meu mundo acabe só por causa desse relacionamento nem mesmo chorar pelo meu passado.

Lembra dos bons tempos que tivemos?

Eu deixei-os escapar de nós quando as coisas ficaram feias

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez sob o sol

Quero sentir seu calor sobre mim

Quero ser o escolhido

Eu ainda meu lembro dos dias bons que tivemos... nas noites quentes e cheia de prazer... me lembro dos nossos passeios e de cada sorriso. Mas eu as vezes esqueço deles e sofro... eu percebo que nenhum de nós lembramos por isso as coisas acabaram desse jeito... Me lembro como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que te vi... era um dia ensolarado de outono e apesar do vento frio me sentia quente em seus braços... quero sentir novamente esse calor... quero ser de novo a _sua_ pessoa especial.

Eu vou lembrar de você

Você vai lembrar de mim?

Não deixe a vida passar

Chore, não pelas memórias

Eu acabo me lembrando de você... eu não posso esquecê-lo sem nenhuma razão... você foi alguém importante para mim mesmo depois de tudo... depois desse fim... mas não sei se você pensou em mim realmente... nem sei se você se lembra do meu nome... mas não posso deixar minha vida escorrer pelos meus dedos como se fosse água e esperar a morte me levar... mas eu vou chorar... não pelo passado.

Estou tão cansado, mas não posso dormir

De pé na beira de algo muito profundo

É engraçado como sentimos tanto mas não podemos dizer palavra

Gritamos por dentro mas não podemos ser ouvidos

Estou cansado disso tudo... estou cansado de não poder dormir por causa de minhas lagrimas... estou em pé ainda mesmo na beira de um abismo e perto de cair e se eu cair... não tem volta... também acho estranho que mesmo tendo tantas palavras no dicionários... e até aquelas que inventamos não conseguimos dizer o que sentimos... eu choro... eu me coroou por dentro mas ninguém me ouve e não há ninguém que possa me ajudar.

Eu vou lembrar de você

Você vai lembrar de mim?

Não deixe a vida passar

Chore, não pelas memórias

Mesmo não querendo vou lembrar de você para sempre... você foi alguém... você foi o começo e meio da minha ponte... mas agora eu tenho que continuar a construí-la sem você... preciso continuar a caminhar para o amanhã... não posso parar agora... não posso parar para chorar e ver no que as coisas se tornaram... mas se eu passo para lembrar de tudo tivemos mais momentos felizes.

Eu temo tanto te amar, mas temo mais te perder

Apoiando-me num passado que não me deixa escolher

Uma vez houve um escuro profundo, uma noite infinita

Você me deu tudo que tinha, ah, você me deu luz

Eu temo te amar de novo... mas temo te perder... já te perdi mas algo dentro de mim diz que ainda dá tempo... que ainda tem jeito... fiquei no escuro muitas vezes e sem saber para onde ir mas foi você que apareceu e me estendeu a mão e fez mais por mim do que por você... você foi minha luz.

E eu vou lembrar de você

Você vai lembrar de mim?

Não deixe a vida passar

Chore, não pelas memórias

Sempre... sempre vou lembrar de você mesmo que você não se lembre de mim... mas não vou deixar de viver por essas memórias... vou chorar mas não mais por você.

E eu vou lembrar de você

Você vai lembrar de mim?

Não deixe a vida passar

Para sempre... vou lembrar... mas me pergunto se você se lembra de mim mas se você dizer não isso não vai fazer eu voltar atrás nem mesmo deixar de viver.

Chore, não pelas memórias

Chore, não pelas memórias

Vou chorar... vou ser feliz... vou sofrer como qualquer um mas digo uma coisa... eu vou sim chorar por você mas não vou mais chorar por ter você ter me traído... isso seria ridículo... isso seria...

A música acabou e aplausos, assobios e gritos... parecia até um show mas realmente foi... ela abriu seus olhos de vagar e vi aquele azul tão profundo... um azul brilhante... era a única coisa que dava brilho e cor... naquela imensidão de coisas claras... mas foi o comprimento de seu cabelo que achei lindo... batia até o tornozelo e parecia tão macio... vi varias pessoas indo abraçá-la mas quando um homem enorme,musculoso e dava três de qualquer um ali parou lá na frente todos se dispersaram menos a loira... ficou ali sentada olhando para baixo até que aquele grandalhão pegou seu delicado braço e forçou ela andar com ele... ela deixou seu violão lá e foi o seguindo com o braço já vermelho.

Me deu uma vontade enorme de pular no pescoço daquele ali... onde já se viu tratar uma dama daquela maneira? Ai que raiva que eu senti! Só não fiz isso porque não podia fazer um barraco na frente de todo mundo e correr o ricos de levar um soco daquele ali,pois,um misero soco dele deve me fazer voar longas distancias.

X

Haru corria de um lado para o outro atrás de sua flor de cerejeira mas nada... nem mesmo um vestígio de seu ser de cabelos róseos mas mesmo assim continuava sua caça interminável, só não esperava que a própria estava se escondendo de sua pessoa.

- ela já foi?

- já foi sim...

- valeu Ino! Você salvou minha vida

- ta ta... não esquece em! quero aquele esmalte lindo que você disse que tinha

- pode deixar... amanhã mesmo te trago

- certo! Não vá esquecer

- não vou

- SAKURA!!

- acabo de cancelar meu trato...

- mas...

- ela me encontrou... SAI DAQUI

- ME ESPERA SAKURA!!

X

- é a sua irmã?

- é... ela não toma jeito mesmo

- e ela faz um escândalo enorme em...

- é... sabe... que tal pregarmos algumas peças?

- que tipo?

- há... sei lá... ou então

- un?

- fazer algo divertido

- vamos invadir o banheiro feminino?

- é uma boa...

- vamos então

X

- Yoi... tira os olhos desse livro e presta atenção no que estou te dizendo!

- estou prestando atenção

- então para de ler...

- mas eu to na melhor parte!

- você disse isso quando começou a ler esse livro pela milésima vez!

- é que o livro inteiro é a melhor parte

- aff... desisto de tentar manter algum contato com você

- ta boa sorte... nhá... o capitão arrancou os olhos dos marujos e deu para os tubarões comerem! Nhá...

X

- Miyuki! Você vai fazer curso hoje?

- vou...

- me passa as anotações é que eu não vou poder ir..

- há... tudo bem!

- há que bom! Você me salvou... nos vemos mais tarde

- certo...

X

- Kanon... não acha que esta pegando pesado de mais com seus alunos?

- pesado? Esse preguiçosos nem fizeram o aquecimento! 70 VOLTAS NA QUADRA E A CADA DOIS PASSOS 20 FLEXÕES!!

X

- e ai Sensou? Como vai?

- bem...

- quer sair com a gente mais tarde?

- para onde?

- no shopping

- fazer?

- há... sei lá! Azarar umas gatinhas

- estou fora

- há... sei lá... tomar um sorvete

- pode ser

- então depois da aula?

- certo

O menino que estava falando com ele se retirou e só de virar a cabeça pode ver a mesma loira de três dias atrás sendo puxada por um brutamontes sem um mínimo se consideração e podia-se ver de longe o vermelho que já estava em sua pele... pela força que o outro estava usando não achava difícil que quebra-se o braço da loira mas novamente... não fez nada.

X

Já estava ficando cansado! Frio,frio,frio... parecia que não podia fazer um dia de sol se quer! Andava irritado pelos corredores do colégio e incrivelmente não via ninguém o aborrecendo nem mesmo falando bobagens ou com aqueles assobios... talvez as coisas não tivessem tão ruim assim... mas algo deveria ter acontecido para a escola estar daquele jeito.

X

Tayri andava pelo corredor indo em direção a sala dos professores quando se esticou pela janela para ver o que se sucedia lá fora já que estava uma algazarra pela manhã.

- já ficou sabendo?

- sabendo do que?

- é mesmo... você é nova... não deve saber a historia

- un?

- é uma longa historia

- tenho tempo de sobra

- então vamos tomar um café enquanto conversamos

- certo!

X

Num canto qualquer da escola a mesma morena cantarolava uma canção qualquer enquanto olhava para todas as pessoas andando e correndo por todo o canto foi quando percebeu o alvo de sua atenção e a pessoa que queria conversar dês de manhã e finalmente estava sozinha coisa que era rara por isso puxou ela para perto em um canto escuro e onde ninguém os perceberiam com tanta clareza.

- há... ola Isu

- oi ... chegou só hoje?

- na escola sim

- quando saiu do hospital?

- a uma semana... era para eu continuar em repouso por mais uma semana mas não suporto mais ficar trancado em casa...

- mas deveria pensar em sua saúde

- minha saúde só vai piorar se eu ficar lá

- vai morar aqui na republica?

- pedi para a escola e ela aceitou... acabei de colocar minhas coisas no novo quarto...

- Sakana te ajudou?

- é...

- foi ele que fez essa marca no seu braço?

- foi... mas tudo bem... não é nada de mais

- eu não te entendo sabia?

- nem eu me entendo...

- tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa!

- quem?

- chegou esse ano e esta fazendo faculdade de artes! Ele é bem legal com certeza você vai gostar dele

- hum... certo

- vamos logo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OI!!

Que capitulo de merda .-.

Mas espero reviwes ;D

Conecem o acordo e não quero mais digitar pois meu bloqueio continua enorme então até .-.

Quero reviwes

bjs


	12. novas festas !

Caminhava pelos corredores da universidade enquanto olhava para todos os cantos tentando encontrar aquele anjo mas não encontr

Caminhava pelos corredores da universidade enquanto olhava para todos os cantos tentando encontrar aquele anjo, mas não encontrava, mas para variar... Tudo me lembrava você.

Flashiback on

_Eu caminhava lentamente pelo parque num dia de outono, estava frio, mas o sol me aquecia e o vento soprava como uma caricia. Estava indo ao mercado, porque estava com vontade de comer chocolate foi quando vi um garoto... Tão lindo deitado na grama._

**Apenas um dia, apenas um dia normal,  
simplesmente tentando entender.  
Apenas um garoto, apenas um garoto normal, mas  
ele estava olhando para o céu e  
quando ele perguntou se eu gostaria ir longe  
eu parei para aproveitar aquele dia todo, ele encontrou exatamente  
o que ele está olhando  
e parecia uma estrela cadente, ele resplandeceu e disse**

_Ele olhava para o céu tão lentamente... era apenas um garoto normal como tantos mas ele... ele prendeu minha atenção... estava olhando para o céu e se virou para mim e deu um sorriso e disse:_

- você gostaria de ir longe?

_Eu parei assustado ainda mirando seus olhos que me absorviam e respondi que sim... Ele simplesmente voltou a olhar para o céu e o Sol foi sumindo e eu continuava ali parado foi quando uma estrela cadente passou e ele me disse:_

**Pegue minha mão, viva o momento, você pode.  
Você não viu seus sonhos deitados exatamente na palma de sua mão?**

_Quando ele disse aquilo... parei para pensar mas logo achei que aquilo não passava de uma mentira mas..._

**E quando ele falou, ele falou simplesmente palavras,  
pensei nelas sem acreditar  
apesar de sentir o que eu nunca havia sentido  
E você gostaria de jurar aquelas palavras podendo curar e  
enquanto eu olhava entre aqueles olhos, a visão dele sendo minha  
e eu sei ele não é estranho de forma alguma,  
para eu sentir eu tenho que acreditar nele em todo o tempo, e ele me disse**

_Eu sentia como se fosse verdades,eu sentia que ele não era um estranho e quando olhava diretamente em seus olhos percebia que a visão dele é a mesma que a minha... eu senti que podia acreditar nele o tempo todo eu sentia que ele era importante porque ele não era mais um estranho,eu achei que essas palavras pudessem curar todas minhas magoas... o que senti naquele momento não se repetira... nunca tinha sentido algo tão bom e ele me disse:_

**Pegue minha mão, viva o momento, você pode.  
Você não viu seus sonhos deitados exatamente na palma de sua mão?**

_Ele estendeu sua mão e ela estava aberta... eu podia ter vivido o momento eu tinha todos meus sonhos na palma da minha mão... eu tinha eles concretizados mas nunca os tinha visto... tinha que aproveitar o momento e sentir o calor de sua mão. E ele prosseguiu:_

**Por favor vamos comigo, olhe o que eu vejo  
toque as estrelas para o tempo não correr  
Tempo não passará, você não pode ver?**

_Ele pediu para eu ir com ele mesmo nem sabendo meu nome mas nós já nos conhemos... era só olhar para seus olhos, se eu tocasse as estrelas o tempo não correria ele simplismente seguiria lentamente enquanto observava seus olhos... o tempo não passara... e agora posso ver._

**Apenas um sonho, apenas um sonho normal  
Enquanto eu acordo na minha cama  
E aquele garoto, aquele garoto comum,  
era tudo da minha cabeça?  
Ele não me perguntou se eu queria ir longe?  
Tudo parece tão real, mas então eu olhei para a porta  
Eu vi aquele garoto de pé ali com uma proposta, e ele disse**

_E eu acordei na minha cama... nada tinha passado de um sonho e percebo que era isso que eu queria ouvir... era isso que queria ver... mas eu percebo... com os dias que foram passando eu vejo que aquele garoto era tuso... aquele garoto comum era tudo na minha cabeça... ele não me perguntou se eu queria ir longe? Mas tudo parecia tão real...foi quando olhei para a porta e vi ele lá de pé com uma proposta:_

**Pegue minha mão, viva o momento, você pode.  
Você não viu seus sonhos deitados exatamente na palma de sua mão?**

_Ele me estendeu a mão novemente e eu pisquei meus olhos pensando que aquilo não era real mas... são meus sonhos que estão aqui na palma da minha mão sendo concretizado._

**Apenas um dia, um dia comum  
simplesmente tentando entender.  
Apenas um garoto, apenas um garoto normal, mas  
Ele estava olhando pra o céu.**

_Foi só um dia... um dia comum e eu ainda tento entender... era apenas um garoto comum que não era tão comum assim pois já fazia parte da minha vida... ele estava olhando para o céu e percebo em seus olhos que são iguais aos meus... mas eu vejo que esse não foi um dia tão comum assim._

X

Flashback off

Sem perceber minhas lagrimas já tomavam conta de meus olhos e minhas pernas falhavam a cada passo que dava e quando me dei conta estava proximo a sala de música e de lá ouvi uma música, corri para ver se finalmente encontraria aquele anjo ou se me decepionaria como antes mas mesmo com o som não encontrava a sala... estava perdido em meus proprios pensamentos.

**Eu me lembro  
Da primeira vez que chorei  
De como eu mexi os olhos  
E engoli a dor  
Todas as minhas recordações  
Boas ou ruins estão no passado  
Algumas ainda não se foram  
E deixaram marcas na parede  
Porque eu ainda espero que elas se vão  
Continuo me escondendo debaixo da cama  
Porque isso consome meu pensamento  
De novo**

Sim eu me lembro da primeira vez que chorei... quando chorei de puro sofrimento e sentia que ia morrer... me lembro de como meus olhos vasculhavam um canto qualquer e se recusavam a ver aquela cena... de como meus olhos se enxeram de lagrimas e enxergava tudo borrado, me lembro de como engoli a dor mesmo que ela estivesse corroendo meu coração... mas eu sei... que boas ou más recordações... todas elas... estão num passado onde você participou mas algumas não se foram mesmo que eu tente... eu deixei marcas nas paredes... marcas de socos... eu ainda espero que elas vão embora e parem de me atormentar... eu tento me esconder como uma crinaça faz porque isso me machuca... isso consome meus pensamentos e me deixa insano.

**Você ao menos sabe quem você é ?  
Eu acho que estou tentando encontrar  
Um simples sonho, ou uma super-star?  
Eu quero ser uma estrela  
A vida é boa para você, ou não?  
Eu não posso falar mais  
Você ao menos sabe o que tem?**

Você ao menos sabe quem é você? Não seu nome... mas quem realmente é você... você poderia me responder isso? Mas se você perguntasse isso para mim eu diria que eu sabia mas hoje estou tentando me encontrar porque você fez com que eu me perdesse... isso tudo é um simples sonho onde eu acordarei e tudo estara bem novamente? Eu queria ser uma estrela... que fica no céu o enfentando e poder te ver... de novo... saber se sua vida esta melhor agora... eu não aguento falar pois se eu tento minha garganta corroe e tenho vontade de chorar... mas você sabe o que hoje? Não de bens...

**Mentiras vem a tona  
De volta a luz do sol  
Como os pássaros cantarão  
Como eu contarei os anéis ao redor dos meus olhos  
Constantemente empurrada  
Pelo mundo que eu conheço  
Eu não sentia dor  
Eu não queria tentar  
Eu procuro um jeito de me tornar  
A pessoal que eu sonhei ser  
Quando eu tinha 16 anos  
Ah, nada me satisfazia  
Ah, querido isso não é o bastante  
Ou pode ser que seja**

Todas essas mentiras... eu já sei todas de cor... eu só queria ver a luz do sol novamente e sair desse mundo de escuridão onde você me colocou... como os passaroas cantam... como eu contei as marcas de minhas lagrimas e de noites má dormidas... todas sendo empurradas, mas por esse mundo... onde eu vivo... eu podia não sentir dor... eu não sentiria eu só... eu não queria tentar,nunca mais... eu só ia procurar ser a pessoa que eu sempre quiz ser... mas quando eu era mais novo nada me deixava feliz... apenas você... mas isso não foi o bastante para você não é?! Ou pode ser que seja

**Você sempre soube quem você é ?  
Eu ainda estou tentando encontrar  
Um simples sonho, ou uma super-star?  
Todo mundo quer ser  
A vida é boa para você, ou não?  
Eu não posso falar mais  
Você ao menos sabe o que tem?  
Não**

Mas você sabe que é? Sabe quem realmente é sem precesiar de espelhos ou de colas? Eu ainda estou tendando me encontrar e saber quem eu sou... não quem eu fui... mas se isso for um sonho... ser uma super-star todos querem ser e esquecer dos problemas que nos cerca... mas me diga: as coisas estão boas para você? Eu não consigo mais falar... nãoo posso nem mais pensar... mas só quero que você diga: você realmente sabe quem você é? Mas posso ouvir de longe sua resposta... Não!

**Desculpe menina  
Conta uma história para mim  
Porque eu estou imaginando  
Como você realmente se sente**

Me desculpe... isso parece até uma historia... mas eu queria ouvir essa historia... não vive-la porque eu estou imagindo como você realemnte se sente depois de tudo isso... mas me desculpe se não puder ouvir os outros pois só consigo pensar em como você se sente.

**Sou uma garota solitária  
Vou contar uma história para você  
Porque eu só estou tentando fazer  
Todos os meus sonhos se realizarem**

Estou solitario... e queria contar uma historia para todos ouvirem, mas não quero isso por fama mas estou tentando fazer isso porque quero todos meus sonhos realizados.

**Você ao menos sabe quem você é ?  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Um simples sonho, ou uma super-star?  
Ah, eu queria ser uma estrela  
A vida é boa para você, ou não?  
Eu não posso falar, Eu não posso falar mais  
Você ao menos sabe o que tem?  
Eu acho que não, eu acho que não**

Mas você sabe que você realmente é? Sabe como se sente? Você pode me dizer se isso é um sonho que virara um filme e viraremos super-star? Ha... eu queria ser uma super-star por um dia e esquecer todos os meus problemas... mas a vida é boa pra você, ou não? Como você esta depois de tudo que passou? Eu não posso... eu não consigo mais falar pois só de pensar isso me machuca... mas eu queria te ouvir... queria ouvir suas respostas... eu queria que você me disse-se... você realmente sabe o que tem? Não de bens materias pois sei que você tem muitos mas o que hoje você conseguiu... depois de ter jogado pfora tantas coisas... o que você conseguiu? Mas eu acho que você não sabe... eu acho que você não sabe.

**Você ao menos sabe quem você é ?  
Eu estou tentando encontrar  
Um sonho apagado, ou uma estrela cadente?  
Ah, eu tenho todos esses sonhos  
A vida é boa para você, ou não?  
Eu não posso falar mais  
Você ao menos sabe o que tem?  
Ah, não, não**

Mas você sabe quem é você? Mas se você perguntasse isso eu diria: eu estou tentando me encontrar!um sonho apagado que nunca mais vai voltar ou uma estrela cadente? A mesma estrela cadente daquele dia? Sonhos podem mesmo se realizar? Pois se podem eu tenho todos na palma da minha mão tentando se concretizar! Mas depois de tudo... a vida esta boa para você? Mas eu não tenho mais tempo para pensar no passado nem mesmo forças para falar tudo isso pois eu sei que você rebateria e isso me machuca; mas você ao menos sabe o que tem? Ah não... não você não sabe, disso eu tenho certeza.

X

Novas festas !

Muitos alunos corriam pelo campus pois ja estava dando a hora de todos se recolherem e irem para seus quartos, mas se eles dormirem ou não isso já importava para a universidade mas sim que eles estivessem em seus quartos.

Mas sempre havia aqueles que queria quebrar regras e tentar ser um pouco mais 'rebelde', viver como qualquer adolescente precisa viver mas tudo é uma questão de pratica e um belo blano; mas não era um só adolescente que estava atras de um pouco de dirversão e por isso iam em grupos consideravelmente grandes.

O primeiro a sair foi ninguem mais ninguem menos que Hiro Harashime que depois da meia noite saiu seus cinco companheiros de quarto quando o primeiro avisou que não havia ninguem no corredor e por isso jogaram seus roupões para dentros de novo e correram para fora e a cada corredor que passavam varias pessoas saiam de seus quartos e corriam com eles.

Alguns por pura precausão foram por outro caminho de uma maneira menos reveladora ainda com seus roupões por cima da roupa descolada e até 'vulgar' na consepção dos diretores de mais idade.

X

Em uma casa ha apenas duas quadras da universidade um celular tocava incansavelmente enquanto um jovem que, alem de estar dormindo permanecia lendo um livro foi quando se irritou e atendeu o telefone quase o quebrando mas quando soube da festa por seus amigos da faculdade não teve erro. Claro que ele irria! Depois de dias de frios e vozes estridentes é claro que ele iria fazer algo que gostava e porque não dar uma escapulida até uma balada e ficar com os amigos ouvindo musica e dançando? Era as coisas que ele mais gostava por isso se arrumou rapidamente e descia mais rapido ainda as escadas de sua casa enquanto dois de seus amigos o esperavam do lado de fora para poderem se juntar ao outro grupo que tambem iria.

X

Haru já estava muito bem informada do que iria acontecer de noite por isso já tinha providenciado suas coisas, claro que gostava de desobeceder regras e dançar mas um problema: seu irmão! Mas des que consiga fazer a Sakura ir com ela não haveria nenhum problema e por isso corria tão desesperadamente atras dela nesses ultimos dias! Queria fazer a rosada ir com ela a balada e quem sabe bebada ela consiga algo mais. E é claro! Sabia os pontos fracos da rosada e usava isso a seu favor,não era como seu irmão que chantagiava as pessoas ao contrario,propunha coisas que as outras pessoas aceitariam e se aceitarem planos começam a se desenvolver.

X

Enquanto lia seus tão amados livros de terror,pois era apaixonada por eles e principalmente le-los a meia noite era mais exitante mas quando começou a ouvir risinhos e passos de pessoas correndo estranhou foi quando suas duas colegas se levantaram com tudo da cama quase matando do coração a pobre coitada,as duas se levantaram e já estavam abrindo a porta mas foram interropidas.

- na onde vão?

- vamos a uma balada animal

- tem um monte de gente que vai... você tambem vai querer ir?

- não... prefiro ficar lendo meus livros

- tudo bem!

- não sabe o que esta perdendo

X

A professora Tayri a essa hora continuava a corrigir trabalhos,lições e preparar suas aulas para o dia seguinte foi quando finalmente deu uma pausa para tomar um banho mas estava tão cançada que nem demorou 5 minutos e já estava se jogando na cama quando pensou ter ouvido o ranger do portão mas não quiz verificar pois estava cançada de mais e parecia que estava ouvindo coisas e a parte dos quartos reservado para os professores era distante da escola ou coordenação e mesmo se tivesse visto algo, só poderia avisar no dia seguinte mas estava tão cançada que juraria no dia seguinte que era apenas um sonho por isso resolvel ignorar as milhares de batidas que podia jurar ter ouvido vindo dos portões.

X

E mais uma vez... estava sentada no parpeito de sua janela vendo a fundo quase toda a cidade,se sentia mal pois sempre ficava sozinha,nunca tinha tempo para ficar com seus pais por isso olhava outras familias felizes. Se dependesse dela escolher ter uma vida simples mas seus pais sempre com ela ou ser do jeito que é... prefiria mil vezes seus pais do que o dinheiro mas sempre a um porem... se eles não tivessem muito dinheiro tinham que trabalhar em dois empregos ou mais apenas para colocar um pão na mesae e mesmo assim ficaria sem o carinho de seus pais.

X

Andava de um lado para o outro na casa impaciente pensando em qual dos seus planos maleficos usar contra seus alunos, é claro... ñ só andava como dava golpes no ar e fazia varias flexões e via no quadro... um bem grande os pontos que tinha feito só nesses tres dias e se sentia satisfeita mas ainda tinho um semestre inteiro pela frente e muito mais ponto estava por vir. O que se via no quadro era: Kaon – 13 conselho estudantiu – 0 e se dependesse dela iria ficar no mil a zero a muito tempo. Mas o que ninguem sabe é que eles estão participando disso... apenas ela sabe... então fica meio dificil disputar algo que nem se tem conhecimento mas as coisas começaram a mudar e talvez ela precisase escrever: Kaon – 13 e conselho estudantiu – 2... pois ela nunca saberia da festa e todos sairam ilesos fora a propria festa... estão... ela tambem não tem conhecimento dos pontos deles e nem eles dos pontos dela.

X

Um jovem como outro quaquer andava pelas ruas de Londres pensativo. Enquanto caminhava por essas ruas que estavam tão escuras lembrava do quam dificil foi para sair de casa. Olhava ao redor, dezenas de jovens aproveitando seu tempo livre ou o tempo que arrumaram fugindo,ele tambem não era diferente daqueles jovens por isso merecia aproveitas mas rezava para nenhum dos seus amigos encontrarem ele no meio daquela confusão, ele só queria dançar e descançar um pouco sem ter que se preocupar com nada nem ninguem. Foi quando viu a fila enorme que se formava na frente de uma boate, era um lugar interessante foi o que deduziu quando viu o fluxo de pessoas mesmo sendo proxima da universidade pela qual ele mesmo estudava como bolsista. Se não fosse pelo segurança como todos os outros,bem preparado e com um porte fisico invejavel todos já estariam lá sem pagar, quando colocou a mão no bolso e viu que não tinha nem um centavo,mas... ele era um jovem e valia de tudo para aproveitar um pouco a noite.

-Com licença, eu presiso entrar.

-Ninguém entra se não pagar...

-Por favor, minha irmã ela pediu para eu encontrar ela aí dentro. E se eu não entrar ela vai ficar furiosa ou vai achar que algo sério aconteceu.

Como um adolescente esperto e um guarda coração mole tudo podia ser resolvido com uma cara inoscente e olhar choroso que ele tinha feito,comovido o guarda mesmo sabendo que poderia perder seu empregou,ou sua cabeça,se afastou para o jovem entrar.

X

Rolava na cama tentando pegar no sono mas não conseguia,se levantou e colocou uma de suas músicas favoritas para ver se acalmava,mas seu estomago roncava,mesmo ja ter comido antens de se deitar,mas foi tão cedo que seu estomago já estava reclamando. Descidiu que tentar dormir com um barulho daqueles e acordar com fome não era uma boa ideia. Abriu a porta e quase cai para tras pelo susto que levou.

- un? Oi Isu

- o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- eu estava indo para meu quarto mas eu me perdi

- hum...

- e você?

- estou com fome

- indo para a cozinha?

- é... quer vir comigo?

- quero sim

- então vamos

- me diga Isu

- o que?

- por que tinha tantas pessoas correndo essa noite?

- deixe-me ver... depois da meia noite não tem ninguem que nos vigie então todos saem para aproveitar a noite ... ouvi algumas pessoas conversando sobre ir a uma boate perto daqui

- hum...

- quer ir lá?

- na onde?

- na boate

- fazer?

- o que você acha? Ouvir música,dançar essas coisas

- pode ser

- então deixa eu me arrumar porque ir de camisola não cola

- certo

X

A música estava agitada,as pessoas dançando ou namorando em cantos escuros mas tinha alguem, que estava cercada por varios brutamontes em uma mesa,com uma cara que preferia não estar lá. Seu rosto inoscente não combinava com lugares como aqueles mas foi obrigado a ir. Seus longos cabelos loiros era afagados por um outro jovem que a um dia atras estava quase lhe quebrando o braço.

- melhora essa carinha meu anjo...

- desculpe

- não precisa pedir desculpas meu anjo... vamos dançar! Vem

Se levantou e foi arrastando a criatura delicada de mais e cançada para a pista mesmo sobre os protestos,mas foi apenas um estralar de dedos e todos os outros que estavam na mesa se dispersarem mas ficava irritado a cada olhar cheio de luxuria que era lançado para o _seu_ anjo.

- Sakana... vamos embora

- não esta gostando de ficar comigo docinho?!

- não é isso... eu... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem

- o que esta sentindo?

- estou um pouco zonzo e com dor de cabeça

- deve ser por causa da música muita alta para seus ouvidinhos... mas vai ficar tudo bem... eu estou aqui

Precionou o corpo menor contra a parece e depositando leves beijos por todo o pescoço e rosto que era branco como a neve, gostava de mostrar aos outros quem tinha o loiro com ele o que lhe rendia olhares de desprezo,raiva e assima de tudo inveja por ter alguem daquele jeito mas alguns ainda se perguntavam o que aquele anjo fazia com aquele brutos? Era obrigado?

- Para!!

Fazia o que podia para afastar o corpo muito maior do seu, mas sua força era quase insignificante, não gostava do que o outro estava fazendo,se sentia como um trofeu e aquilo doia, principalmente quando o outro dava sorrisos de vitoria mas nunca disse nada.

- por quê?

Não parava suas caricias,mas ao contrario de antes,colocava mais intensidade e força. Os olhos do menor já se enchiam de lagrimas,aquilo de certa forma o machucava mas ainda relutava para se soltar do que deveriam ser caricias.

- Não ouviu a moça? Solta ela!

Moça? Não era uma garota,por mais que sua aparencia dissese completamente o oposto, abriu os olhos de vagar e conseguiu ver a pessoa que estava o defendendo porque o outro se soltou um pouco dele para olhar para tras e ver quem ousava interroper seu momento. O jovem que tinha o defendido tinha olhos preto-lilas, tinha um olhar penetrante e mortal, o cabelo preto azulado,um corpo bem definido e um rosto delicado, e foi tanta beleza que irritou o maior,não aceitaria que tentassem tirar seu anjo dele.

- e quem você pensa que é para me dar alguma ordem?

- alguem que se você não soltar ela agora sera seu pior inimigo

- isso é um desafio?

- não! É uma ameaça

As pessoas que estavam proximas olhavam a cena,umas gritando briga e chamando a atenção de mais pessoas,outras se afastandos,umas apostando em quem seria o vencedor e outros apenas como telespctadores. Mas ainda havia algumas pessoas que nem tinha percebido que estava para começar uma briga.

- então tente

- ora seu

Deu um soco certeiro no rosto do maior mas não foi o bastante e parecido ter cido apenas cosegas para o outro e revidou com um soco no estomago bem definido do outro, quem estava vendo estava surtando com tanta adrenalina mas era brutalidade de mais para os olhos azuis vivos,era brutal de mais para um anjo... era violento de mais. E a cada minuto a briga se intensificava e o choro da pobre criatura aumentava,a cada segundo queria se matar,aquilo o torturava,aquela culpa de tudo o que estava acontecendo sr culpa dele.

Nessa autura a boate inteira estava formando uma roda mas a briga só parou quando os seguranças seguraram cada um deles e os espulsaram do salão,pediram para todos que estava lá se retirarem e irem para suas casas,pediram desculpas pelo ocorrido mas até que a noite estava perdendo a graça e isso foi algo exitante,e enquanto as pessoas se retiravam e algumas pisavam no sangue que tinha ficado no chão um dos guardas se aproximou do loiro e lhe jogou um casaco o ajudando a andar. Conhecia o loiro e sua amilia,tinha trabalhado para o pai dele a pouco tempo atras e por isso o levaria de novo pois teria que explicar o porque de seu filho chegar em casa tão tarde e no estado que se encontrava. Seria uma longa noite.

X

Quando finalmente estavam chegando na boate viram as pessoas saindo,pegando seus carros,pedindo carrona ou simplismente indo apé,havia uma fila de taxis estacionados na calçada que começavam a se mover mas perceberam que muitos jovens corriam de volta para a universidade. A morena já conhecia a maioria dos rostos mas o ruivo ainda estava perdido e confuço sobre tudo mas quando viu o pobre anjo com o rosto todo marcado por lagrimas teve uma ideia do ocorrido e porque de todos estarem indo embora.

- vamos embora

Disse simplismente enquanto voltava para tras andando lentamente sendo quase empurrada por alguns jovens desesperados que corriam para voltar a universidade sem que ninguem descubra do ocorrido.Mas é claro... a noticia no dia seguinte seria toda sobre a noite passada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou \o

Que merda de cap O.O

Bem... agradeço as reviwes e to tão feliz \o

Todos amaram meu anjo #.#

Eu tambem o amo muito

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e vamos lá...

O Nome Sakana foi minha amiga Clara que me sugiriu a mil anos atras u.u e fica me enxendo o saco por causa que eu não coloquei os creditos a ela,outro credito a ela: ela me ajudou a escrever APENAS o paragrafo do personagem dela,mas eu mudei muita coisa Ò.ó9 bem... a música do capitulo anterior é: i will remember you da sarah mclachlan a tradução é claro u.u

A primeira música desse capitulo foi à tradução de: Ordinary Day da Vanessa Carlton

A segunda música foi à tradução da música: Lonely Girl da Pink

Bem... acho que é só o.o

Espero reviwes \o

bjs


	13. a vida do anjo

Era ainda manhã e os estudantes conversavam animadamente,pois,dessa vez tinha um assunto interessante a tratar

Era ainda manhã e os estudantes conversavam animadamente, pois, dessa vez tinha um assunto interessante a tratar. A noite passada foi quente, foi mágica, foi inesquecível. Na mente desses jovens tão sonhadores sempre haverá algo que não podemos entender, mas nem por isso deixamos de os amar e querê-los por perto.

X

Hiro caminhava pelo gramado verde e com cheiro de orvalho fresco, há pouco tempo não nevava, mas mesmo assim continuava frio, mas na noite passada mesmo com os enormes machucados que tinha, conseguia manter um enorme sorriso no rosto e até mesmo um certo orgulho pairando em seu ser.

Flashibak da noite anterior

_Guarda: e não voltem mais aqui!_

_Sakana: se eu te ver de novo dando um de herói pra cima do meu anjinho... Você nunca mais vai ver o Sol nascer._

_Hiro: e se eu te ver machucando ela de novo eu acabo com a sua vida!_

_Sakana: fracote do jeito que é duvido muito_

_Hiro: ora!_

_Sakana: não vou perder meu tempo com pessoas como você –indo embora-_

_Hiro: maldito!_

_Haru: HIRO!_

_Hiro: Haru. O que esta fazendo aqui?_

_Haru: eu tava um passo de tocar naqueles lábios tão doces quando você! Inventou de brigar e todo mundo teve que ir embora_

_Hiro: serio?_

_Haru: è_

_Hiro: talvez eu tenha alguma chance de ver aquela loira de novo_

_Haru: nada disso! Vamos voltar para a universidade antes que sintam nossa falta_

_Hiro: mas..._

_Haru: nada de mais – pega no braço dele-_

_Hiro: AI! Toma cuidado_

_Haru: viu! Vamos voltar '__Hiro agora você vai sentir a dor! graças a esse álcool que vou passar em seus machucados, por estragar meu encontro com a Sakura e por viver me chantageando'._

_Hiro: certo... 'Por que será que minha irmã esta com essa cara tão maligna pra mim?'_

Flashibak off

Hiro: 'doeu muito... Ela fez isso de propósito, e aquilo não foi limpar os machucados! Aquilo foi exorcizar os machucados!'

- er... Com licença...

Hiro: un? ' Ai meu Deus eu não acredito... É aquela anjinha de ontem...Ha como é linda... Esses olhos tão brilhantes, esses machucados no rosto, o cabelo tão curtinho... Espera ai! Ela não tinha machucados em seu rosto delicado nem mesmo seus cabelos eram curtos! Eram muito longos... Ora... Se foi aquele desgraçado que fez isso com essa anjinha vai sofrer gravemente as conseqüências!'

- me desculpe por ontem...

- un? ' Ta ok... Eu estou mais perdido que pessoa presa no mato sem cachorro'

- por esses machucados... Eles ainda doem?

Ela tocou tão delicadamente meu rosto, mesmo em um machucado, mas suas mãos são tão lindas... Tão macias que paria uma pluma, que nem senti dor. E ela esta preocupada comigo! Tem coisa melhor que essa?

- há isso! Não foi nada

- jura?

- uhum

- me senti muito mal pelo Sakana ter te tratado daquela maneira... Desculpe-me

- você não precisa se desculpar... A culpa não é sua

- obrigado

ai que sorriso maravilhoso... Lhe da um contraste tão mágico que da vontade de provar daqueles lábios que com certeza devem ser tão macios quanto suas mãos e tão doces quanto seu sorriso.

- não precisa agradecer

- na verdade... Obrigado por me defender ontem... Foi muito legal da sua parte

- é serio... Não precisa agradecer

- mas eu quero... Por isso fiz isso... Espero que não se incomode

Era uma caixinha azul, com um laço azul bem claro, era tão bonita a caixinha e quando peguei, é claro que não abri, ia ser indelicado da minha parte, vi que eram chocolates pela parte de plástico que havia em cima. Mas quando fui ver ela já tinha corrido para longe e aquele brutamontes estava surgindo ao longe e quando me viu me lançou um olhar assassino e eu não fiquei com medo nem parado... Fiz o mesmo.

X

A vida do anjo

Corria pelos campus com lagrimas nos olhos, aquilo doía de certa forma, as memórias de seu passado o sufocava e tinha que correr para longe... Não se sentia disposto a ir a aula que na verdade nem iria começar, pois os alunos foram dispensados nesses últimos dois dias e ao final de semana para se preparem para a próxima semana que alem de começar toda a vida de estudante haveria o festival de inverno. Queria se refugiar, mas não sabia na onde... Mas a paixão pela música... A única coisa viva que ele podia dizer que havia em seu ser... A única coisa que ele sentia de verdade.

A nona sala de música nunca era utilizada, possuía apenas um piano de calda na cor preta, possuía detalhes em dourado, mas ninguém a utilizava. Talvez fosse porque era apenas um instrumento para vários aluno e por haver varias outras salas que abrangiam muitos alunos e com mais conforto, mas para ele... Aquela sala era algo que o escondia e deixava descarregar suas magoas nas teclas do piano até sangrar seus dedos ou até ficar rouco com sua própria vez misturada ao choro e limpa pelas lagrimas.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

**(****Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu  
Não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração  
Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você,  
Você sofreu tanto...  
Eu tenho aprendido da maneira difícil  
A nunca deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe)**

a tristeza de certa forma o conropeu mas nem por isso deixou de sorrir e nem desistiu, ele sofreu... e a cada dia,ele aprende as coisas da maneira mais dolorosa e dificil possivel... porque amar sempre existe por trás o sofrer, mas coisas foram longe... e aprendeu que as coisas não podem chegar a esse estremo.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

**(****Por sua causa  
Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
Por sua causa  
Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro  
Para não me machucar  
Por sua causa  
Eu acho difícil confiar  
Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta  
Por sua causa  
Eu tenho medo)**

e as coisas mudaram... por causa de varias pessoas ele se afastou... se fexou... porque... ele não podia mais correr sem sentir medo de tropeçar,não andar muito distante... não conseguia mais dançar... não conseguia ser livre... nem nele mesmo confia imagine as pessoas que o cercava... acreditava em seus corações mas isso já o fez sofrer de mais... ficou com medo de se decepcionar de novo.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

**(****Eu perco meu caminho  
E ele não era tão longo antes de você o apontar  
Eu não posso chorar  
Porque eu sei que, aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza  
Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada  
Todos os dias de minha vida  
Meu coração não poderia possivelmente se quebrar  
Quando nem ao menos estava inteiro pra começar)**

ele se perdeu... perdeu tudo... perdeu aquela confiança e o caminho que seguia de cabeça erguida... a luz se apagou e não pode enxergar mais nada. Foi quando apontaram um outro caminho para ele... era maior... não podia chorar,não depois de ter aguentado tantas coisas; mas...

flashiback on

a unica pessoa da casa... uma criança chorando de baixo de uma mesa,enquanto do lado de fora só se ouvia o ronger dos trovões,foi quando um homem alto e muito bonito entrou e viu aquilo... em seus olhos havia desepção.

Flashiback off

Quando seu pai o olhava... em seus olhos não havia carinho... mas decepção e a cada lagrima que derrama essa decpção virava rancor porque isso era fraquesa. E em todos os dias... não pode mais sorrir... é obrigado a finjir que esta feliz... um sorriso angelical e até mesmo um riso mas aquilo machucava... todos os dias... usava uma mascara para esconder o ferimento do seu coração... mas ele não pode se quebrar;seu coração nunca esteve inteiro porque des de criança ele já se feriu.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

**(****Por sua causa  
Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
Por sua causa  
Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro  
Para não me machucar  
Por sua causa  
Eu acho difícil confiar  
Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta  
Por sua causa  
Eu tenho medo)**

e as coisas tomaram um caminho diferente, todo seu medo e angustias não podiam mais ser escondidas atras de mascaras quando seu sofrimento estava tatuado na sua testa e afim de tentar esquecer... compartilhar esse sentimento... se sentir um pouco melhor só piorou pois não há pessoa que aguente a mesma dor que ele aguentou, po isso... tem medo de confiar nas pessoas de novo... nunca queria ser como era porque aquilo o machucava. E por sofrer tanto... tem medo de sofrer mais e não aguentar tanto pesso... acabar caindo num abismo sem volta... um abismo escuro...mas ele esta prestes a cair se ninguem lhe der a mão e o trazer de volta.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

**(****Eu vi você morrer  
Eu ouvi você chorar  
Todas as noites, no seu sono  
Eu era tão jovem  
Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim  
Você nunca pensou em ninguém  
Você só viu a sua dor  
E agora eu choro  
No meio da noite  
Pelo mesmo maldito motivo)**

flashibak on

estava chovendo... trovoando muito e uma criança agarrada a mãe... em seu colo podia ver o mar se movimentando e o navio balançando, os machucados da sua mãe eram profundos e uma ultima palavra...

- você acredita em anjos?

A criança não pode responder pois naquele instante o navio explodido e num extinto materno,se jogou contra a criança e a apertou sobre o peito sendo jogada para longe e quando abriu seus olhos azuis...

Flashiback off

Uma criança... tão jovem vendo sua mãe morrendo...se culpa por ter sido sua mãe que morreu para lhe proteger do que o próprio,podia ver as lagrimas de sua mãe correndo sobre seu rosto todas as noites... aquela guerra fazia aquilo. Em todas as noites não podia dormir as lagrimas rolavam em seu rosto e a imagem da outra chorando lhe apertava o coração... era apenas uma criança... só uma criança... e já sofria assim.

Quando cresceu... não tinha ninguém a quem se apoiar e alguém se apoiou nele,o empurrando cada vez mais para esse abismo, mas agora... a pessoa com quem escolheu compartilhar seus momentos... a pessoa que poderia chamar de namorado só pensava nele proprio e não enxergava que o loiro caia a cada desilusão e aquilo o estava matando. E todas as noites... como se não bastasse seu passado agora seu presente o atormenta e no meio da noite seu coração dói ... pelo mesmo motivo.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

**(****Por sua causa  
Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
Por sua causa  
Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro  
Para não me machucar  
Por sua causa  
Eu tentei ao máximo me esquecer de tudo  
Por sua causa  
Eu não sei como deixar ninguém mais entrar  
Por sua causa  
Eu tenho vergonha de minha vida porque ela é vazia  
Por sua causa  
Eu tenho medo)**

E por causa de tudo isso... ele tem medo... não consegue andar na calçada sem sentir medo... não pode falar sem se sentir culpado,por causa de uma simplis pessoa que alem de lhe oferecer a mão só esta o empurrando ele teve que escolher o lado seguro... o lado onde não pode aproveitar a vida como ele sempre aproveitou mas agora... tudo que tem é um coração ferido... se esforçou... fez de tudo mas não pode esquecer,aquilo o mata e o sufoca... aquilo não pode ser chamado de vida. Mas por causa disso... por causa dele... não pode deixar ninguem se aproximar sem se machucar pelo puro ciumes,agora não sabe como se aproximar dos outros sem se machucar. Não consegue sorrir,não consegue ser ele mesmo porque seu interior esta vazio e isso o machuca como uma espada cravada em seu peito, mas acima de tudo... por causa de uma pessoa que esta lhe empurrando e mostrando o quam escuro sua queda vai ser ... tem medo.

Because of you...

Because of you

**(Por sua causa...  
Por sua causa.)**

e por isso não pode ser quem é de verdade... essa pessoa que esta lhe jogando para baixo tem um nome... Sakana... no inicil pareceu que era uma pessoa que lhe mostraria o caminho para a luz... que lhe mostraria a ponte para o amanhã mas realmente... essa pessoa estava o trancando no presente... e esse presente vive do passado... de um passado que só o que consegue lembrar são coisas tristes... de um passado... que não queria se lembrar aquele lhe prendia nesse presente e não o deixava caminhar e por isso tem que viver do modo mais seguro pois ficou com medo de avançar ... medo de ser quem deveria ser mas sem querer... essa pessoa estava o sufocando.

Permaneceu sentado olhando fixamente para as teclas do piano, suas lagrimas já tinha tomado conta de seu rosto e seus lábios tremiam, sua face estava pálida,esta tão branco... mais branco do que já era. Seus olhos tremiam,foi quando não agüentou e desabou nas teclas do piano fazendo um enorme barulho mas aquele nó na garganta estava o matando e não parava de chorar e soluçar... a cada novo dia... aquilo só piorava.

X

Andava apresado pelos corredores,não tinha aula mas mesmo assim estava apresado, tinha combinado com uns amigos que no horário do almoço saíram para comer algo,morava fora da republica mas estava no jardim e para cortar caminho entrou em um dos prédios alem de dar uma volta inteira pelo campus foi quando ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra teclas de algum piano e viu que o som vinha da nona sala de música... ela nunca era utilizada e pensou que estava trancada,mas agora que sabia que estava aberta tinha um lugar para se esconder, mas jurava,antes ter ouvido uma música muito bonita e até mesmo... estar ouvindo um choro.

Pensou duas vezes se deveria ou não voltar atrás e ver o que estava acontecendo,mas deveria chegar no horário combinado, mas sua curiosidade crescia a cada instante e andou cautelosamente para a sala e a abriu vendo a mesma loira que tinha visto apenas duas vezes... viu suas lagrimas caindo mas o que o deixou intrigado foi que seu cabelo esta muito curto e antes era tão longo... o jeito desesperado pela qual chorava estava fazendo com que seu coração apertasse a cada nova lagrima derramada.

mas quando deu um passo para frente fez um barulho e fez com a loira levantasse sua cabeça muito rápido,fazendo todo seu cabelo voar um pouco e caírem sobre seu rosto que estava marcado pelas lagrimas e estava vermelho,as lagrimas que não cessavam e aqueles olhos tão azuis fazia seu coração bater depressa,a beleza era tanta que não sabia como reagir.

Viu aquela pessoa de estrema beleza se levantando e o encarando enquanto tentava acalmar as lagrimas mas parecia que era impossível, tentou dizer algo mas era tarde de mais, ela já tinha corrido para fora com a mão na boca tentando impedir que seu soluço pudesse ser ouvido. Quando viu a situação dela... seu rosto machucado...o cabelo cortado de forma maltratada como se alguém cortasse a força e tantas lagrimas caindo seu sangue ferveu e a imagem daquele garoto imenso lhe veio a mente.

Serrou os olhos e os dentes,fechou os punhos com raiva e não sabia porque mas queria bater naquele infeliz,ele gostava de se meter em brigas mas dessa vez... havia algo a mais... existia um motivo concreto.

X

Corria... não sabia para onde mas corria sem direção e perdido ... tudo estava o assombrando e pensava em tudo aquilo que esta o atormentando oi quando suas pernas falharam,sua mão não pode mais diminuir os soluços e gritos de pura dor e sofrimento,se encostou em uma parede,trazendo suas pernas de encontro ao seu peito enquanto colocava sua cabeça em seus joelhos e tentava se acalmar mas quando seu cabelo tão curto caiu sobre seus olhos ficou paralisado até que se lembrou da noite passada e como aquilo foi acontecer... lembrava da dor que sentiu... e do porque não querer cortar seu cabelo mas agora...

Flashiback on

_O guarda da festa tinha o levado em casa mas a mesma se encontrava vazia...como sempre... não existia ninguém que o recebia depois da escola ou que disse-se: 'seja bem vindo...' ou... 'como foi seu dia?' ... não havia ninguém... era sozinho naquela mansão que parecia aumentar e ecoar a cada chuva... a cada nova lagrima... quando queria sair correndo para a saída e ver se alcançava alguém... aqueles corredores se tornavam imensos e nunca chegava ao seu destino._

_Foi deixado sozinho em casa,quando o guarda se retirou, se sentou no sofá e olhava para o chão sem interesse algum... perdido em pensamentos e nem mesmo ele sabia para o que exatamente estava olhando. Foi quando a porta se abriu bruscamente fazendo o vento gelado entrar e tocar sua delicada pele._

_- quem te trouxe?_

_- ..._

_- me responda_

_- um antigo empregado... _

_- o que esta fazendo?_

_- ..._

_- por que não me reponde?_

_- não estou fazendo nada..._

_- o que você tem?_

_Foi até o menor e lhe apertou o braço,os olhos sem vida ainda fixos no chão, parecia um fantasma sem alma... não havia mais brilho. O chacoalhou e nada... nenhuma reação, lhe deu um tapa no rosto mas mesmo assim o outro permanecia no mesmo estado. A ira ia crescendo cada vez mais,foi quando jogou o loiro para fora do sofá com muita força fazendo o outro bater a cabeça fortemente no chão,estava fora de controle... não conseguia parar._

_Como o outro estava jogado no chão,sentou-se na cintura delicada dele e o olhou cheio de ódio dentro de seus olhos,e lhe um soco do mesmo lado que tinha lhe dado o tapa. Ele era um sádico,por isso a cada nova marca que se formava lhe dava outro mais forte,até que o sangue começou a sair entre os lábios perfeitos,os cortes no rosto que foi feito pelo canivete que o outro carregava. E mesmo com todos os socos,tapas,arranhões e qualquer outro tipo de tortura que foi usado contra seu delicado corpo não foi o bastante para saciar a sede que o maior tinha,foi quando,pegou canivete, seus olhos...seu rosto... parecia um louco que não tinha mais nem um pingo de sanidade. Pegou o canivete e pressionou contra a bochecha branco,que estava vermelha e machucada,viu o sangue escorrer e lambeu esse sangue como se gostasse do sabor, e quando terminou de lamber toda a sua extremidade se levantou um pouco para ver o rosto afeminado do outro,olhos serrados causados pela dor e cheios de lagrimas... o sangue se misturando com o sabor salgado das lagrimas estava o exitando cada vez mais._

_Queria poder sentir um pouco mais daquilo... aquilo era bom,tão bom... melhor do que qualquer droga que tomava... e precisa de mais... muito mais. Pegou o canivete com sangue e o lambeu para limpá-lo; levantou o menor pelos cabelos e lhe deu um beijo furioso,cheio de presa que chegou a machucar ainda mais a pobre 'criança'. Enquanto lhe prensava contra a parede aproximava cada vez mais o canivete contra seu cabelo que estava sendo agarrado, foi quando passou a lamina direto... vários fios loiros tão claros voaram pela sala naquele momento,o maior soltou seu cabelo e o libertou fazendo com que o menor caísse no chão. Ficou ali o olhando até que se virou de costas e foi embora._

_X_

Lucas do Latim significa Luminoso,brilhante... por mais que ele tenha essa aura... ele começou a perder seu brilho com o passar do tempo... com cada nova lagrima... com cada nova cicatriz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bem... esse cap acabou .-.

Espero que tenham gostado \o/

Muitíssimo obrigada a Mariane minha migona que me deu forças e me inspirou a continuar escrevendo se não esse cap não terminava hoje e só ia ficar com 2 paginas então beijão

Desculpe os erros é que me Word ta com raiva de mim.

Bem... eu só coloquei dois occ porque ele nesse cap eu contei sobre o anjo e eles foram (e vão ser) fundamentais para que batesse... e eu acho que você entenderam a participação que eles tiveram para eu começar a falar do meu anjinho

Espero que tenham gostado mesmo e a música de hoje com certeza todos conhecem é a música: Because Of You da Kelly Clarkson

Por favor mandem reviwes

E espero que tenha gostado do nome do meu anjinho

Até

bjs


	14. anuncio do festival de inverno

Anuncio do festival de inverno

Anuncio do festival de inverno

Finalmente as aulas tinha começado e a correria aumentava a cada dia,os professores que não paravam de mandar lições,e é claro,mandando alunos direto para a coordenação. Alguns professores já haviam marcado as provas, logo os outro professores seguiriam o mesmo exemplo.

X

Ryou estava na sala de aula anotando o que seu professor de japonês passava,mas estava sem animo algum. Olhava para fora e via neve,virava para o lado garotas que não calavam a boca e suas vozes tão chatas,olhava pra frente... bem... era um tédio só. E é claro... para completar essa onda de azar que estava passando para completar a garota mais falsa da face da Terra estava ali... sentada na sua frente. Não podia acontecer nada pior?

Foi quando a porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, a diretora estava parada na porta junto com Shizune,a faz tudo no colégio e o vice diretor, Jiraya. Pelo que parecia a coisa era seria e iam ficar ali por um longo tempo. Pelo menos não teriam tanta aula, mas ele e seus pensamentos... depois teria que ir dançar a noite toda para ver se essa maré passava e as coisas melhorassem um pouco.

X

Na sala do segundo colegial Miyuki estava tendo aula de geografia,a matéria pela qual não era boa, não estava entendo nada do que seu professor falava e quando o mesmo passou uma pilha de exercícios para fazerem e que era para ser terminado em casa caso não desse tempo de acabar na sala. Foi quando,para felicidade dela a diretora,o vice-diretor e Shizune entraram na sala com rostos sérios e decididos. Alguma coisa deveria ter ocorrido.

X

Ainda no segundo ano,também havia um aluno que não estava concentrado na aula, e não pretendia fazer esses exercícios que o professor propôs para seus aluno. Queria logo que batesse o sinal para finalmente sair daquela sala. Já estava ficando impaciência com tanta demora e com o tédio que se tornou a aula. Preferiria mil vezes estar do lado de fora dançando do que estar lá,sentado,mastigando a borracha do lápis,olhando o relógio impacientemente, e chutando a carteira do seu colega da frente que estava perdendo a paciência e quando ia dar um berro a porta se abriu e o moreno tremeu dos pés a cabeça, não só pelo vento gelado que entrou mas porque,os piores inimigos de todo estudante tinha acabado de entrar e para piorar todos juntos,de uma só vez.

X

Na quadra de basquete a professora Kaon estava torturando seus alunos os mandando a todo custo, darem 50 voltas pela quadra,correndo, enquanto ela ficava sentada em uma cadeira tomando água e apitando,faltava trinta minutos para o termino de sua aula,para infelicidade dos alunos, quando a mesma ia apitar para mandar todos se reunirem no centro da quadra para poder dividir os times e torturá-los um pouco mais o esquadrão inimigos dos alunos e de qualquer professor adoidado entrou.

X

Na sala da professora Tayri, o silencio reinava, a única coisa que podia se ouvir era os ponteiros do relógio,o som do giz sendo forçado contra o quadro negro e o grafite sendo espremido sobre o papel. Alguns alunos trocavam bilhetes em papeis,outros dormiam,outros ficavam olhando a janela. Mas apesar de tudo... ninguém abria a boca e se abria era para se espreguiça ou mexer a boca sem sair nenhum ruído para alguma pessoa tentar entender, ou simplesmente fazendo uma conversa muda. Quando a porta foi aberta com brutalidade,fazendo um barulho imenso,quem estava dormindo acordou,quem estava anotando quase morre do coração e a professora simplesmente virou a cabeça em direção da porta para entender o que era tudo aquilo.

X

Estava tendo aula de redação,sua favorita,Yoi estava escrevendo um texto incrível,e como sempre era de terror mas ninguém entendia esse seu gosto paranóico por terror,esta certo que muitas pessoas gostam de um pouco de terror mas como ela não existia pessoa. As vezes era apelidada por senhora,a rainha do terror. Mas ela nem se incomodava muito com isso e continuava sua vida. Estava sorrindo feito uma idiota e quando finalmente ia descrever um assassinato perfeito a porta se abre revelando o trio o que fez vários alunos se assustarem um pouco, mas deixou ela muito revoltada... justo na melhor parte?

X

Era aula de química e Hiro era terrível nessa matéria,poderia ter qualquer outra matéria mas o currículo tinha que ser seguido a risco,ele não era um exemplo de bom aluno, de jeito nenhum, e depois daquela noite que ainda estava viva na sua mente, e em seu corpo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na loira que lhe tirou varias noites de sono. Estava fazendo um experimento,nem olhava para os frascos,quando a porta foi aberta fazendo muito barulho o acordando de seus devaneios e derramando todo o conteúdo químico causando uma pequena explosão e uma ida a coordenação,logo depois dos responsáveis pela coordenação voltassem a sua posição para dar a devida punição.

X

Estava tendo aula de matemática, a terrível matemática, olhava para a lousa e para os exercícios querendo morrer, mesmo depois de uma semana de aula não conhecia ninguém da sua turma. E realmente,não estava nem um pouco interessado em fazer aquelas questões tão problemáticas. Foi virando o rosto e olhando aluno por aluno que estava na sala, e viu no canto da sala próximo a janela a mesma loira que seu irmão protegeu na boate,mas não lembrava do seu cabelo ser tão curto. Acordou de seus devaneios com uma bolinha de papel que jogaram na sua cabeça. Pegou o papel e viu a letra de sua amada... Há Sakura...

Abriu o bilhete que estava escrito: 'na hora do lanche debaixo do pinheiro,certo?' é claro que ia aceitar não era trouxa mas quando virou o papel para enviar a resposta viu para quem realmente se dirigia a carta... Sasuke... Quando ia ter um ataque de nervos a porta foi aberta sem nenhuma delicadeza e achou que,por ser quem entrou,seria melhor baixar o faxo e colocar o rabo entre as pernas,depois podia socar até a morte aquele emo maldito.

Tsunade: muito bem... vou falar logo o que tenho a dizer e deixar vocês terem a aula em paz

Jiraya: como todos já sabem... em uma semana será o festival de inverno

Shisune: e vamos entregar para todos o que vai haver nesse festival.

Tsunade: apenas as pessoas dos cursos estão preparando algo para esse festival então não se preocupem

Jiraya: mas é claro que não deixaremos tudo nas costas das pessoas dos cursos

Shisune: vocês estão encarregados da decoração,da faxina e dois alunos vão estar representando o festival

Tsunade: como o tema do festival de inverno é: 'conto de fadas' dois alunos se fantasiaram de príncipe e de princesa

Aluno: vão ter que contracenar algo?

Jiraya: conversamos e chegamos a um acordo

Shisune: como temos pouco tempo não faremos nenhuma peça...

Tsune: ambos ficaram de exposição mas se ambos concordarem poderão fazer algo

Aluno: e como farão a escolha?

Jiraya: sorteio

Tsunade: todos os alunos de toda a escola estarão participando desse sorteio

Shisune: e faremos o sorteio agora mesmo

Jiraya: só para lembrar... quem ser sorteado e não aceitar ficara limpando depois do festival toda a escola e sozinho

Tsunade: então vamos começar

Shisune: primeiro a princesa

Aluna: por que tem um saco só?

Jiraya: hihi... se um menino cair agora como princesa será... e o mesmo vale para meninas que caírem como príncipes.

Shizune: e a princesa é... Lucas Fluer

Houve uma algazarra no momento,todos cochichando e todos olharam na direção do loiro que era incrivelmente parecido como uma garota. O mesmo permaneceu com os olhos fechados, no momento que disseram que sorteariam quem seria o príncipe uma outra algazarra se formou,até meninas estavam torcendo para serem elas.

Haru: 'ele... é um garoto... meu irmão esta apaixonado por um garoto?! Agora ele vai sofrer na minha mãe por esse preconceito ridículo que ele tem,ele vai pagar por todos esses anos de chantagem,de tirar onda com a minha cara,de todas as vezes que me humilhei para fazer o que ele queria,mas agora isso acabou eu vou me vingar. –olhos pegando fogo e malignos- Hiro! Sua hora chegou, Agora é a sua vez de provar do seu próprio remédio!'

Tsunade: e o príncipe será... Hiro Harashime

Outra algazarra,protesto,choro,pessoas implorando para fazer de novo o sorteio para príncipe mas os três se retiraram da sala e deixaram os jovens tristes e com raiva na sala e com um professor fazendo de tudo para acalmar aquelas feras.

Haru: "Hiro,Hiro comemore enquanto pode,mesmo eu ainda te odiando por tudo o que você me fez eu não consigo deixar de ficar feliz por saber que finalmente vou poder ver um yaoi ao vivo e a core e que você é um dos protagonistas,tem coisa melhor que isso?Não!-sorriso malicioso-''

O sinal tocou e os alunos como loucos arrumavam suas coisas,e corriam para a saída pois não queriam o que o professor tinha a dizer,alguns iriam correndo para a coordenação reclamar sobre a decisão de deixar seu anjinho sendo par de um delinqüente da escola. Foi quando Haru aproveitou que não tinha mais ninguém na sala,apenas ela e o anjo,até o professor tinha saído,se aproximou dele sorridente. O espancamento do emo podia esperar.

Haru: Bom Lucas!Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?olhar curioso-

Lucas: un? Er...claro

Haru: Você tem interesse no meu irmão mesmo ?-olhar malicioso-

Lucas: er... desculpe a pergunta mas quem é seu irmão?

Haru: Você já se esqueceu?Foi ele que te salvou daquela digamos "Briga que você teve com aquele cara idiota"-Olhar malicioso- então?

Lucas: ha ele... ele foi muito gentil comigo e sou muito grato a ele -sorriso angelical-

Haru: Isso eu sei,eu quero saber se você digamos...estaria afim dele -sorriso malicioso- Diga a verdade!

Lucas: afim?

Haru: É gostando,ou sentindo coisas estranhas -olhar mais malicioso ainda-apaixonado??

Lucas: apaixonado? mas eu nem o conheço e... já tenho namorado mesmo... esqueça... eu mal o conheço , então devo dizer que não sinto nada profundo

Haru: Hã sei!,então porque você gaguejou?

Lucas: não gaguejei!

Sakana: Lucas! estava te procurando... porque a demora?

Lucas: estava só conversando -com o olhar triste-

Sakana: vamos

Haru: Um bom dia né?!-olhando para Sakana-

Sakana:vamos – puxa o menos para fora da sala-

Haru: Pode parar - batendo na mão dele-

Sakana: o que você quer?

Haru: Seu baka você poderia ser mais gentil com as pessoas não acha? -olhar fuzilaste para ele- A eu me esqueci gente como você nasce sem educação - olhar maligno-

Sakana: aff... vamos embora Lucas – o puxando para fora-

Lucas: ta apertando...

Sakana: desculpe – solta-

Haru: Ta fugindo grosso! Já que você só ataca pessoas que não sabem se defender,né?

Sakana: agora basta! Garotinha não fica no meu caminho ouviu bem?!

Lucas: Sakana... para... vamos embora

Haru: To morrendo de medo de você! Porque não experimenta me atacar para você ver uma coisa?-olhar maligno-

Sakana: ora sua

Já ia partir em cima da garota e fazê-la se calar, quando ia dar um golpe nela com força acabou acertando o loiro que se jogou na frente e acabou sendo jogado para o chão batendo suas costas em uma cadeira perdendo a consciência.

Sakana: Lucas!! Aff

O maior pegou o loiro no colo e saiu da sala ainda muito nervoso,procurando a enfermagem para deixá-lo lá. Não poderia ser levado a coordenação de novo,mesmos sendo inicil do ano,dês da sua primeira briga foi marcado e só mais uma travessura e seria expulso do colégio e seus pais o colocariam em um colégio militar e realmente... aquilo não era nem um pouco agradável.

X

- Sasori!

- oi Isu

- você viu?

- o que?

- das duas pessoas que seriam os escolhidos a ser príncipe e princesa no festival de inverno

- você parece bem feliz

- é

- sabe quem são?

- tente adivinhar

- você!?

- não... eu seria a ultima pessoa a ser indicada! E todos do curso que estão fazendo apresentações não foram colocados na lista

- hum... e quem foi?

- colocaram no mural agorinha e eu nem acredito

- no que?

- yaoi!

Incrível... vi um brilho enorme nos olhos tão sem vida e tão azuis... não um azul comum mas um azul gelo... e nessa época... eu só enxergava isso e... era o estado atual do meu coração... só se via gelo.

X

- ficou sabendo Ryou?

- do que?

- hoje a noite promete ser quente

- e quem você vai levar para a cama dessa vez?

- não é isso! a noite via estar quente mesmo... vai fazer 33º C foi o que a mulher do tempo disse

- hum...

- e por causa da chuva de ontem o céu vai estar bem limpo e vai ter muitas estrelas

é ... sua sorte começou a mudar, mas nem sempre foi assim... pelo menos,dês do dia que entrou para o novo ano letivo as coisas não estavam andando tão bem. Talvez esse anuncio do festival de inverno não sirva para atrapalhar como pensou mas quem sabe... vai ajudá-lo.

X

- oi Miyuki

- há... oi

- vai fazer o que hoje a noite?

- não sei... acho que vou para casa estudar um pouco... o professor já marcou a prova de geografia e eu não sou muita boa nessa materia...

- mas quando é a prova?

- três dias depois do festival

- é mais do que uma semana

- mas por que você quer saber?

- queria saber se você quer ir comigo e com as meninas no Karaokê perto da minha casa... você topa?

- er... não sei... tenho que estudar e-

- o Sasuke vai

- bem... eu- quem?

- o Sasuke... Naruto o fez ir com agente

- bem... tudo bem... eu acho mas...-

- ok! Te vejo depois da escola, até!

- nem me deixou terminar de falar

X

- professora... já deu a hora do intervalo... libera agente vai

- NADA DISSO! Se quiserem ser alguém na vida terminem essas outras trinta na quadra e depois podem ir fazer o que quiser

- mas daí o intervalo vai ter acabado

- se tivesse dado essas voltas mais rápido teriam mais tempo! E como estão falando de mais e correndo de menos mais vinte voltas!e se não correrem agora mais trinta!

Como amava torturar seus alunos mas ela estava começando a ficar com fome... mas qualquer coisa pode esperar quando se trata da suas aulas tão gratificantes.

X

- professora Tayri !

- o que foi?

- a senhora vai ajudar no festival?

- vou sim... como dou curso de produção textual eu e minha sala estamos fazendo textos para o dia

- será... que eu poderia entrar também?

- mas é claro! Todos são sempre bem vindos

- obrigado!

- de nada

X

- SAKURA!!

- o que foi?

- cadê o emo?

- que emo?

- o Sasukuemo

- ele NÃO é emo

- claro que é! Mas onde ele esta?

- não sei... o Naruto não desgrudou dele o dia todo

- 'muito bem Naruto! Fez como nosso coMbinado agora vou ter que pagar o almoço dele mas tudo bem porque eu vou estar com minha flor de cerejeira' bem... hoje a tarde eu e uma turma vai ao Karaokê... estava pensando se você queria ir também

- com você?

- se quiSer! Mas infelizmente vai ter mais gente gatinha... sinto muito

- bem.. eu queria ir mesmo e como o Sasuke vai eu também vou! Só estava esperando o convite para não aparecer lá como se fosse uma intrometida... bem... vou me arrumar pois vou ficar com o Sakuke até Haru

- mas... 'era pra você ficar comigo! SASUKE!!'

X

- oi Yoi!

- oi...

- lendo esse livro de novo?

- ele é legal

- esta me ouvindo?

- é legal...

- YOI!!

- quê??

- preste atenção nas pessoas quando elas falam com você

- ok... o que você quer?

- bem... você é do curso de música não é?!

- é

- vai tocar algo no festival?

- não!

- por que não?

- porque não sei tocar direito eu vou fazer parte do coral

- que legal! Você vai cantar com o pessoal da faculdade de música então não é mesmo?!

- é...

- que legal!

- não vejo nada de legal nisso

- bem... o que vocês vão cantar?

- não sei...

- como não?

- para o pessoal do coral só vamos receber a partitura hoje já o pessoal da faculdade já ganhou

- entendo...

X

- e ai Hiro! Ganhou uma suspensão?

- não! Só uma bronca e depois tive que arrumar toda a sala sozinho

- vixi!

- é um saco

- só isso?

- é... e disseram: tome mais cuidado da próxima vez! Como se eles não tivessem culpa de entrarem do nada sem nem ao menos bater enquanto todos estavam fazendo experimentos

- fala serio! Você nem sabia o que estava fazendo

- não sabia mesmo!

- ficou sabendo?

- do quê?

- que no festival de inverno dois alunos terão que se fantasiar de príncipe e princesa porque o tema é conto de fadas

-e o que que tem? Vamos fazer que idiotice?

- nós vamos ficar como uns panacas servindo mesas,arrumando na decoração todo o serviço que ninguém quer mas você...

- o que tem eu?

- vai ser o príncipe

- ta de brincadeira não é?!

- não...

- e quem é a princesinha do papai aqui?

- a sua anjinha! Aquela que você defendeu na festa

X

Andava com calma pelos corredores,era hora do recreio depois teria aula de historia, uma matéria que não era muito bom... estava pensando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, ainda o rosto tristonho daquela 'garota' estava na sua mente, não sabia o motivo mas aqueles olhos tão azuis o cativaram. E depois de ver seu estado nem sabia o porque de estar tão nervoso pois... ambos nem se conheciam e não tinha motivo para tudo aquilo... ok... talvez quisesse arrumar alguma briga mas não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Quando tinha cruzado dois corredores depois da enfermaria viu os belos fios loiros voando com o vento enquanto seus olhos ficavam fechados e dentro dele... alguma coisa estava acontecendo... não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura tão inocente. Ficou ali parado quando um som provindo de um violão podia ser ouvindo e uma música tão bela... uma voz tão bela quanto de qualquer anjo.

X

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

**(****Leva tempo para compreender  
Que o seu calor está sumindo  
Leva tempo para compreender  
Que eu estou do seu lado  
Eu não, eu não te disse?)**

talvez... só talvez... você ainda não percebeu que eu não sinto mais o que sentia antes,talvez você não tenha percebido que na realidade ... nós dois não estamos mais juntos como namorados mas sim como dois estranhos... mas eu ainda estou ao seu lado não estou? Eu não te disse?

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

**(****Mas eu não posso soletrar para você  
Não, nunca será tão simples  
Não, eu não posso soletrar para você)**

mas eu não posso te dizer... porque isso é uma coisa que você já deveria ter guardado para o resto da vida, as coisas nunca serão tão simples nem mesmo posso te dizer algo tão obvio que todos viram menos você, ou talvez viu... e só esta se fazendo de cego.

If you just realize what I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now

**(****Se você compreendesse o que eu compreendi  
Nós seriamos perfeitos um pro outro  
E nunca acharíamos outros  
Apenas compreenda o que eu compreendi  
Nós nunca teriamos que nos perguntar se  
Sentiríamos falta um do outro agora)**

se você ao menos visse o que eu vi... se você realmente me entendesse ou então compreendesse aquilo que um dia eu tentei te dizer... nós dois seriamos perfeitos um para o outro mesmo com todos os nossos defeitos. Tudo o que quero... é que você compreenda o que eu compreendi com todos esses ano de convivência com você, e se você visse isso... nunca perguntaria se eu senti sua falta porque estaria tatuado em nossos rostos a resposta mas eu não tenho esse sentimento... não mais... não por você.

Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Ohhh, Ohhh

**(****Leva tempo para compreender  
Oh-oh eu estou ao seu lado  
Eu não, eu não te disse?  
Leva tempo para compreender  
Oh-oh eu estou do seu lado  
Ohh ohh)**

mas vai demorar para você perceber isso... ver que mesmo depois de tudo eu continuo ao seu lado, mas eu... eu não te disse? Mas leva tempo para compreender aquilo que eu compreendi... eu levei tempo só estou esperando você entender até lá... eu continuo ao seu lado.

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you**  
**

**(****Mas eu não posso soletrar para você  
Não, nunca será tão simples  
Não, eu não posso soletrar para você)**

mas eu simplismente não posso falar tudo isso... eu ja te falei mas não posso soletrar para você enterder as coisas não são tão simples assim... não são mais tão simplis.

If you just realize what I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but

(Se você compreendesse o que eu compreendi  
Nós seriamos perfeitos um pro outro  
E nunca acharíamos outros  
Apenas compreenda o que eu compreendi  
Nós nunca teriamos que nos perguntar se  
Sentiríamos falta um do outro agora)

se você simplesmente entendesse... se você me ouvisse uma mizera vez eu juro que seriamos perfeitos um para o outro e não era mais necessário palavras porque tudo estaríamos estampados em nossos rostos... eu sempre sentiria sua falta e você a minha... mas sou seu troféu... e troféus se forem perdidos ou ganhos sempre haverá um seguinte não é?! Por isso... não sinto mais nada.

It's not the same  
No, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

**(****Não é sempre o mesmo  
Não, nunca é o mesmo  
Se você não sente isso também  
Se você me encontrar no meio do caminho  
Se você me encontrasse no meio do caminho  
Seria o mesmo pra você)**

você não é o mesmo... os tempos já não são os mesmos e nunca serão! E devo dizer... eu não sou o mesmo e nem o nosso amor... nunca sera o mesmo e se você não sente isso tambem... mas se você me encontrassse na metade do caminho... seria o mesmo não é?! Porque não somos mais os mesmo e é tão dificil de você entender isso?

If you just realize what I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other

**(****Se você compreendesse o que eu compreendi  
Nós seriamos perfeitos um pro outro  
E nunca acharíamos outros  
Apenas compreenda o que eu compreendi  
Nós nunca teriamos que nos perguntar se  
Sentiríamos falta um do outro agora)**

mas se você compreender isso... seremos perfeitos um para o outro mas agora já foi... tudo passou e as coisas não voltam... elas não voltam há ser as mesmas mas se você entendesse isso antes... antes disso tudo acabar não existira a palavras 'outros' só quero uma coisa... que você compreendesse... e assim nunca precisaríamos nos perguntar porque nossos gestos diriam tudo por nós.

If you just realize what I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

**(****Se você compreendesse o que eu compreendi  
Nós seriamos perfeitos um pro outro  
E nunca acharíamos outros  
Apenas compreenda o que eu compreendi  
Nós nunca teriamos que nos perguntar se  
Sentiríamos falta um do outro agora  
Sentir a falta um do outro  
Sentir a falta um do outro  
Sentir a falta um do outro)**

só isso... só compreender as coisas que são necessarias compreender e assim nada acabaria e só existira n´so dois mas você não percebeu... o tempo passou e foi minha vez de compreender... não existe mais amor... não existe mais 'nós' nesse relacionamente que favorece apenas uma pessoa.

Realize, realize, realize, realize...

**(****Compreenda, compreenda, compreenda)**

eu só queria que você compreendesse... que não existe mais nada entre nós e que... isso nunca existiu... só queria que você compreendesse.

X

Sensou não conseguia se mover, não sabia por que mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Nunca chorara na escola em toda sua vida, porque ia chorar logo agora por culpa de uma garota com que nunca falara na sua vida. Sentiu seu coração apertar, porque era tão bobo podia ter ajudado ela em alguma vez que havia a visto, mas ficara parado sem fazer nada. Viu ela se levantar e só então, perceber sua presença na porta da sala ficou muito vermelha. O moreno a observou havia alguma coisa de diferente, era como se não fosse humano fosse um anjo, ou quem sabe isso por que não fosse uma garota e sim um garoto.

-Me desculpe não sabia que tinha alguém aqui...

A voz dele era como música para seus ouvidos. Sim... Só podia ser um garoto, seu faro não o enganava.

-Você é que tem de me desculpar, eu não devia ter me metido. Sou Tsuchi Sensou, e você?

O moreno estendeu a mão para ele com um sorriso, o rapaz apertou a mão dele e também sorriu mesmo que de forma fraca.

-Lucas Fluer.

Sensou podia ser muitas coisas, e tapado estava entre elas. Mas brigaria com um qualquer um que disse-se que dali não sairia uma amizade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou \o/

E eu gostei

Agradeço de coração as minhas duas muito amigas q me agüentaram e quem fizeram alguns pedaços dessa fix 0

Eu amo as duas

Clara e Mariane

I love yous

Pois bem... u.ú

DEIXEM REVIWES SE NÃO AGUEM VAI MORRER E TE GARANTO QUE NÃO SOU EU

Bem... espero que tenham gostado e até

bjs


	15. que a arrumação começe

Tarde no karaokê e que a organização comece

Bem... antes de começar um misero esclarecimentos... é Naruto não me pertence e tal mas é sobre a música... a parte que tiver escrita normalmente é a letra... é porque são duas pessoas que cantam uma canta em inglês e outra em português então... a parte que estiver em negrito e em parênteses é a tradução da pessoa que canta em inglês e a que estiver escrito normalmente é porque a música é assim mesmo...

Agora sem mais delongas a historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que a organização comece

A tarde estava bonita e ensolarada,a neve derretida transformada em água nas arvores que derramavam suas gotas de virtude. As gotas refletidas no sol se tornavam minis arco-íres de fantasias e sonhos que não podem ser cumpridos pois estão num mundo gelado... num mundo onde ninguém tem piedade de ninguém e se você não for forte... você cai como uma pluma manchada com sangue... com seu próprio sangue.

X

Alguns adolescentes foram dispensados de sua aula mais cedo por terem que começar a arrumar as coisas pelo festival ou se preparar para alguma apresentação. Outros tiveram todas suas aulas e assim foram fazer o que queriam... alguns combinaram de ir até um karaokê. alguns não iriam... outros estavam desesperados para chegar logo mas alguns... era pura indiferença.

X

- Miyuki!

- oi

- vamos?

- claro

- olha lá o Sasuke!

- é...

- ei Teme

- o Naruto também vai?

- é... a Haru,a Sakura, se não me engano até o Hiro vai

lá se vai as chances de tentar ficar sozinha com seu amado.

X

- Kanon

- o que foi?

- vai fazer algo hoje a tarde?

- vou ter ajudar na organizar do festival

- hum...

- por quê?

- estava pensando se você queria tomar um café comigo mais tarde

- claro professora Tayri

- a noite então?

- pode ser

- até

- até

X

- Yoi

- o que foi?

- quer ir ao shopping comigo?

- não

- por quê?

- odeio shopping

- mas você precisa sair e conhecer novas pessoas...

- não quero

- você prefere ficar ai lendo esses livros bobos e nesse computador do que ficar com sua única amiga?!

- é!

- então... nunca mais me procure

viu a outra menina correr com lagrimas nos olhos, talvez aceitar ficar com ela uma horinha se quer ou dedicar um pouco da sua atenção enquanto ela falava mas nunca deu atenção aos seus amigos... ou melhor dizendo... a sua única amiga que não ligava para seus gostos estranhos e diferentes pois ninguém entendia o porque dela gostar daquilo... e aquela menina foi a única que a ouvia e içava ao seu lado e aceitava as gozações... enquanto poderia ficar com os populares preferia içar com ela mas ela... acabou de perder a única pessoa que foi sua amiga de verdade.

X

Hiro andava pelos corredores meio sonhador dês do momento que seu amigo lhe disse que seria o príncipe e principalmente... quem seria sua doce princesa.

Hiro:Eu nem acredito ainda que vou ser o príncipe,e que minha maravilhosa anjinha vai ser a princesa!Além de não precisar arrumar nada dessa festa eu vou ficar de boa só ao lado dela enquanto os outros fazendo tudo por mim eu não poderia quer nada melhor que isso -anda dançando sem nem se importar que esta perto dele ou olhando para o mesmo- Agora é só saber se a minha imã vai fazer o que eu digamos pedi para ela fazer e estará tudo perfeito- continua dançado sem nem olhar que esta em volta dele- Espero que ela tenha achado em que classe a minha anjinha está, e que fique de olho nela,pois se não ela vai se vê comigo- cara séria e continua andando com olhar serio e malicioso de sempre-

X

Andava saltitando de um lado para o outro,com uma câmera digital na mão indo atrás de muita bateria e cartuchos de memória que dure mais de duas horas pois seu plano de filmar e ter finalmente um yaoi ao vivo tinha que ser registrado e se depender vender por ai e... aaaa Sakura... tirar varias fotos de sua flor de cerejeira.

Haru:Preciso de muitos,muitos,MUITOS Cartuchos -correndo feito uma maluca-Não posso deixar de filmar,e tirar fotos desse dia inesquecível,meu irmão um príncipe yaoiiii,como isso é maravilhoso!-risada estranha- a e outra coisa que eu também não posso esquecer -olhar romântico- de você...meu chicletinho de cereja...Sakura...você vai ser minha nessa festa custe o que custar-olhar pegando fogo-Nada e nem ninguém vai me impedir de ficar com você,nem aquele emo idiota-olhar pegando fogo,e sai correndo como uma doida-

X

Já estava ficando tarde e a turma da faculdade de música e o pessoal do curso de música e o próprio coral ainda estava ensaiando muito. Tinham pouco tempo e tudo tinha que sair perfeito e principalmente as músicas. Parecia exagero a quantidade de pessoas que estavam participando ou então a obsessão para que tudo saia perfeito mas esse festival é muito importante para o reconhecimento da escola e varias pessoas de outras escolas estariam observando tudo e até críticos estariam nela nesse dia por isso... nada poderia dar errado.

X

- Ryou

- o que foi?

- vamos sair hoje a noite?

- nem sei se vai dar... vamos ter que ficar até de noite arrumando as coisas do festival

- hum... você viu o novo aluno que entrou?

- entra milhões de alunos toda ano! Qual deles?

- aquele ruivinho que parece uma criança... ele entrou para a faculdade de artes

- vi... ele é uma gracinha

- avisaram lá na sua sala aquela coisa doida de quem seria ou não o príncipe e a princesa?

- avisaram

- e você queria ser?

- é... talvez...

- daria tudo para ser o príncipe

- por quê?

- o que?! alem de ficar pertinho de uma gatinha... e depois que li quem seria a princesa fiquei doido para saber se eu seria ou não o príncipe

- você é um tarado sabia?!

- ainda bem que minha fama chegou até você!

X

Shisune: Sensou!

Sensou: sim?!

Shisune: você viu o Lucas Fluer por ai?

Sensou: vi ele quase agora

Shisune: na onde ele foi?

Sensou: deve estar indo em direção dos quartos

Shisune: obrigado

Sensou: mas por que a pressa?

Shisune: temos que fazer a medida das roupas porque o festival é quase agora

Sensou: hum...

X

- Oi Isu

- ola Sasori

- o que foi? Parece meio triste

- não é nada

- tem certeza? Parece meio abatida

- é que não comi nada dês de manhã

- hum...

- quer tomar um café e comer um bolo comigo?

- adoraria

X

no Karaokê

os adolescentes se reuniram e tomavam sorvete enquanto ouviu a cantoria de seus colegas, alguns cantavam bem outros nem tanto. Mas risos eram garantidos e até o grande Sasuke Uchiha ou nem tão grande assim... estava rindo... pelas palhaçadas do loiro e pela desafinação de seus colegas e essa intimidade do moreno com o loiro estava incomodando um pouco uma certa filha de executivos... talvez... Miyuki estava com ciúmes.

X

- professora Kanon

- sim?

- poderia vir até a minha sala ?

- agora?

- sim agora

- estou indo diretora

X

- já acabaram seus textos?

- quase professora

- quando terminarem deixem em cima da minha mesa e estarão dispensados

- certo

X

Já havia acabado o ensaio e os alunos saiam da sala cansados e famintos,os alunos da faculdade saíram mais cedo por terem começado dês de manhã o ensaio. Yoi andava calmamente pelos corredores pensando em tudo que sua amiga tinha lhe dito todos esses dias e percebendo que nunca deu a atenção que ela merecia ganhar.. se sentia mal com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tentou ler alguns de seus livros mas não estava ajudando muito nem mesmo seu computador estava ajudando. Já tinha perdido tempo de mais... se distraído de mais e agora não poderia regredir... não agora.

X

Ambos os irmãos estavam voltando do Karaokê e até que foi divertido mas dês do momento que cruzaram a esquina para voltarem para casa não trocaram uma misera palavra, talvez estivesse tensos mas ficar em silencio nunca foi especialidade de nenhum dos dois.

- nem pude conversar direito com a Sakura-san... MALDITO EMO!!

- pare de gritar

- mas a Sakura-chan

- descobriu?

- o quê?

- em que sala esta minha anjinha?

- sim

- e então?

- não vou contar

- mas...

- sorry!

- vai me contar sim

- não vou

- vai!

-Me obrigue!

- Fácil!Se não me disser em que sala ela esta eu conto digamos aquele caso que você com aquela garota, a tal de Tayuya,se lembra?-olhar malicioso-

-Você não ousaria? -olhar serio -

- Quer me testar? -olhar serio- Experimente.!

- 'Droga!Maldito Hiro,é melhor eu contar,mas pelo menos minha hora esta chegando!eu me vingarei e será maligna -risada maligna em seu interior' - Ela estuda na mesma sala que eu,satisfeito?

- Muito!E você não sabe como.

X

Ryou caminhava pelas ruas escuras de Londres enquanto ouvia uma música em seu mp4, estava voltando para a escola para poder ajudar na decoração já que a presença estava valendo nota e como era inicil de ano e primeiro bimestre deveria mostrar responsabilidade e compromisso mesmo que quise-se dançar a noite inteira sabia o que deveria fazer e realmente... a mulher do tempo estava certa... era uma noite quente e estrela... uma noite perfeita... principalmente para os casais de plantão e uma noite maravilhosa para sonhadores.

X

- você parece bem melhor agora

- é... era fome mesmo

- vamos voltar agora?

- vamos... você vai ter que ajudar na arrumação não é?!

- é sim...

- ainda bem que eu não vou precisar arrumar nada

- por quê?

- porque estou preparando uma apresentação então... já que vou fazer isso não preciso ajudar na arrumação e todos que vão fazer alguma coisa de apresentação não vai precisar fazer nada.

- entendo...

- vamos ruivinho?

- não me chama assim

- foi mal saso-chan

- assim piorou

X

Quando Shisune o encontrou teve que provar a roupa, não que fosse feia mas se vestir como uma garota não estava muito nos seus planos mas se isso ajudaria em algo a escola aceitaria fazer. Estava na sala sozinho e com seu violão e a noite tão estrelada e magnífica como estava era quase impossível que não tocasse algo e parecia que precisava se libertar de algo e de alguma culpa e só sentia bem... verdadeiramente bem quando ouvia o som de um instrumento e o timbre de alguma voz... qualquer voz... seu coração clamava por alguma batida ... algo que fizesse seu coração bater... algo que o fizesse respirar.

Honestly, what will become of me?  
Don't like reality, it's way too clear to me but  
Really, life is dandy, we are what we don't think  
We missed everything daydreaming

**(****Honestamente, o que aconteceu comigo?  
Não gosto da realidade, é clara demais para mim  
Mas a vida é magnífica, nós somos o que não vemos  
Perdemos tudo sonhando acordados)**

honestamente... depois de tanto tempo o que esta acontecendo comigo? A realidade esta sendo cruel de mais e dura de mais para mim... a vida é bela... é magnifica mas as vezes tenho medo dela porque tenho limites... esses limetes... não foram trasados por mim mas por outra pessoa e isso machuca... eu sou uma pessoa que nem eu mesmo conheço eu disperdicei muito tempo sonhando acordado... alem de eu viver... mas como viver se trancafiaram minha propria existencia?**  
**  
Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end?  
come to...

**(****Das chamas às cinzas,  
De namorados a amigos.  
Por que todas as coisas boas têm um final?  
Têm um final?  
Têm um...)**

e assim... como uma casa pega fogo ela se torna cinzas essa tem sido a minha vida... são cinzas que um dia foram algo grande e magnífico mas que agora não tem sentido algum... de namorados a amigos... tem sido isso... não posso agüentar mais... eu tenho que ser apenas amigo porque... minha vida são cinzas... cinzas causadas por uma pessoa. Mas porque... porque tudo que é bom... tudo o que realmente é bom acaba?

Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end?  
come to...  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**(****Por que todas as coisas boas têm um final?**

**Têm um final?  
Têm um ...  
Por que todas as coisas boas têm um final?)**

Mas por que... por que elas sempre acabam?

Pensando em mim  
Cansei de esperar  
Agora que sei  
Que o tempo não pode mais dizer por quanto tempo vou,  
Viver no meu sonho  
Onde nada é real, parece tudo bem,  
Mas sei que vou sofrer.  
Como entender?  
Como aceitar?  
O que é bom sempre tem um final  
Como entender?  
Como aceitar?  
O que é bom sempre tem um final  
Tem um final  
Tem um fim  
O que é bom sempre tem um final

Agora... que estou pensando em mim e sobre minha vida e vendo onde estou eu cansei de esperar , tenho que dar um basta porque o tempo não vai esperar, nem mesmo vai dizer quanto meu sonho vai durar,onde as coisas não são reais... mas eu me sinto bem nele... mas quando saiu dele eu sei que vou sofrer ... mas alguem pode me responder porque tudo que é bom... tudo o que houve de bom na minha vai acabar...alguem pode? Sempre... sempre tem um final

Come to an end?  
Come to...  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**(****Têm um final?  
Têm um fim...  
Por que todas as coisas boas têm um final?)**

todas as coisas boas... tem um final.

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could...

**(****Então, os cachorros assoviavam uma nova canção  
Latindo para a lua nova  
Esperando que ela viesse  
E eles pudessem...)**

e então... como lobos ferozes todos estão atrás de suas vozes e cantando uma nova canção... agradecendo a nova lua... que significa mudanças e uma nova vida... enquanto todos esperam... enquanto eu espero ... e assim eu possa...

Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon  
So that they could die

**(Os cães foram assobiando uma nova melodia  
Latindo na lua nova  
Esperando que ele viria em breve  
De modo que eles pudessem morrer)**

e todos cantando uma nova melodia e vendo a lua nova aparecer no céu estrelado enquanto cantam suas músicas e esperam que venha logo... esperando sua esperança... para assim poderem morrer.

Die... die... die... die...

**(morrer...morrer...morrer...morrer)**

não vou dizer que isso é errado porque dês do dia que toda essa tortura começou... dês do dia que meu namoro começou... tudo que eu espero é uma nova canção para assim poder morrer.

Flames to dust, lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**(Chamas ao pó, amantes para amigos  
Porque é que todas as coisas boas chegou ao fim?)**

e assim... as chamas se apagam e deixam tudo em cinzas... minha vida foi algo um dia mas as chamas vieram e tornaram tudo em pó... e de amantes a amigos... eu queria fazer isso... na verdade... nunca queria um namorado... mas... todas as coisas boas tem um final

Como entender?  
Como aceitar?  
O que é bom sempre tem um final

mas... como posso aceitar que as coisas boas... o que foi realmente bom na minha vida já acabou e estou provando a parte amarga amarga da vida... isso doe e doe mais ainda saber que tudo de bom que esta acontecendo na minha vida vai acabar como as outras... vão se tornar apenas um passado que jamais se repetira.

Come to an end?  
Come to...  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Come to an end?  
Come to...  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**(Chegou ao fim?  
Venha para ...  
Porque é que todas as coisas boas chegou ao fim?  
Chegou ao fim?  
Venha para ...  
Porque é que todas as coisas boas chegou ao fim?)**

é meu fim? Porque a realidade é dura e meu sonho acabou... agora só me resta a dura realidade... e tenho que ir para ela. Mas por que... por que todas as coisas boas chegam no fim... por que elas tem que ter um final? Mas agora... tudo acabou e tenho que ir... esperar meu fim porque todas as coisas boas chegaram ao final.

X

Chegou na escola e estava exausto, viu vários alunos correndo de um lado para o outro com tecidos,tesouras,colar,agulhas,grampeadores,durex, e muitos outros materiais... sorte que ele... tudo que precisa fazer era usar uma bala roupa e ficar com sua anjinha o tempo todo... nem precisaria ajudar ninguém porque definitivamente... não queria nem que o pagassem arrumar toda a escola... e olha que ela não era nem um pouco pequena,por isso foi ao seu quarto mas quase cai da escada quando ouviu um berro da 'faz tudo'.

- HIRO!!

- ta louca Shisune?! Quer me matar?!

- onde você estava? Te procurei pela escola toda

- eu sai...

- mas isso não vem ao caso... você tem que provar sua roupa para fazermos os ajustes necessários

- certo certo...

- já provaram a roupa da princesa e teremos que apertar mais...

- ela já provou?

- já! Você demorou mil anos pára chegar... queríamos que os dois provassem juntos para ver se ia combinar mas como você demorou...

- 'maldito!maldito! Por que eu tinha que ficar conversando com a minha irmã?!'

- mas vamos logo

X

Professor maldito! Além de ter que fazer a decoração daquele festival que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado. Preferia mil vezes ir para casa e ficar vendo tv, mesmo que tivesse que aturar a família, ia ser menos irritante do que ir buscar aquele tecido na sala. Parou na frente da porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida cantando. Devagar empurrou a porta e olhou, realmente estava certo era Lucas.

-Com licença...

Ele se virou na direção do moreno e ficou levemente vermelho. Como ficava bonito assim vermelho...ainda mais lindo que o normal. Balançou a cabeça com força no que diabos estava pensando?!

-Oi Sensou...o que foi?

Ele parecia preocupado, o japonês entrou caçando com os olhos o tecido que devia buscar, não demorou muito e o achou logo atrás do loiro.

-Um professor aí me mandou pegar um tecido para a decoração do festival. Desculpe se eu te interrompi.

Fez a melhor cara de coitado que pode. O loiro estava com cara de quem não entendera nada, se bem que muitas vezes o próprio Sensou não queria entender a si próprio.

-Posso te ajudar com isso?

-Não precisa Lucas-kun... eu me viro.

-Então está bem...

Enquanto pegava o tecido reparou o quão imbecil e tapado era as vezes. Gostava da companhia de Lucas, devia ser a única pessoa naquele lugar que queria ser amigo, mas não conseguia nem conversar cinco minutos com ele.

- bem... tenho que ir agora... até

viu o loiro correndo porta a fora e se insultava por dentro! Como era idiota... queria poder dizer alguma coisa mas parecei que tinha o expulsado dali mas reparou que o violão tinha ficado e talvez... fosse um bom pretexto para conversar com ele de novo.

X

Andava pelos corredores, não queria ir dormir agora e depois de ter vestido a roupa e ser alfinetado milhões de vezes por aquela maluca precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco e quando viu a loira correndo seu coração bateu a milhão.

-Minha anjinha!-correndo em direção dela- Volte aqui !não fuja de mim,por favor! 'Será que aquele maldito a machucou?porque será que ela esta triste?eu tenho que descobrir!-correndo em direção da anja e aumentando o passo-

o loiro se virou com os olhos cheios d'água e com o olhar triste e cheio de medo,ficou parado olhando aqueles olhos tão azuis, mas quando a viu correndo de novo tentou apresar o passo quando tropeçou e bateu a cabeça em um dos milhões de vasos e foi perdendo a consciência,mas o loiro já tinha sumido antes mesmo dele desmaiar.

- 'anja... volte...'

X

Estava voltando daquela sala com o tecido em seus braços e se achando um completo idiota,não estava só com os tecidos mas também o violão. Mas no meio do caminho teve que parar pois viu uma pessoa desmaia e correu até ele tentando o acordar.

- ei... acorda ai

- anja...

- quem?

-Hã,você não é a anja! Quem é você- perguntou começando a recobrar os sentidos mais com muita dor na cabeça-

- Tsuchi sensou...e você?

- Harashime Hiro...ai minha cabeça! -coloca a mão na cabeça-

- o que aconteceu -preocupado-

- Eu estava andando pelos corredores para digamos ''relaxar as minhas idéias'',quando eu vi a minha anja,ela estava chorando fiquei muito preocupado e fui em direção dela,mais ela estava correndo bem rápido,e quando fui ver acabei tropeçando e bati a cabeça em alguma coisa e perdi os meus sentidos -passando a mão no cabelo- A propósito que horas são? -curioso-

- olha no relógio- quatro horas...

- É melhor eu voltar para o meu dormitório se me pegam aqui,eu não poderei participar do festival e a maldita professora de educação física vai ter um motivo para me por de castigo -começa a se levantar-

- você vai participar dessa porcaria desse festival de boa vontade?

- Eu sou um dos principais, se eu não participar dessa droga eu vou limpar toda a escola sozinho depois da festa,e ainda tem um lado positivo..-sorriso malicioso-

- Cara..você fuma...muito...

- Fumar não!,mas beber já é outra historia -sorriso malicioso-

-bêbado...

-Obrigado!,pequeno gafanhoto do nada foi um bom elogio vindo de um ser que é um bolsista não é? -sorriso sarcástico-

-sim com muito orgulho!pelo menos não sou um desses filhinhos de papai que acham que podem tudo -irritado-

- Meus parabéns Vejo que você tem a língua bem afiada -sorriso sarcástico- mas não se meta comigo que eu corto tua onda rapidinho -olhar frio e serio-

-tenta vai..

-Não me rebaixar a lutar com você,pelo menos não agora preciso ficar livre de confusão pelo menos por um tempo,e também você não é o meu alvo,o meu é um ser que vai ser destruído lenta e dolorosamente pelas minhas mãos -olhar frio e maligno-

-realmente cara..você é um bêbado...e talvez um pouco gay ..

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?-olhar maligno com veias na testa-

- -quase rindo- g-a-y

-Cala a boca seu viado,filho da mãe vai vê se eu to na esquina,e a propósito eu odeio todos os viados seu mané,pois se eu fosse o líder todos eles iriam para o inferno- olhar frio e irritado- viado

-olha só quem fala!

- -para um momento e olha para trás -Viadinho se você se meter no meu caminho de novo,eu juro que eu te aniquilar do pior jeito possível pode apostar -olhar maligno e depois volta a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido-

- é boiola demais para lutar comigo, que vergonha -fala sarcástico - quero só ver...essa tal 'anja ' devia ter vergonha de saber que alguém como você gosta dela...

- Viado- fala sarcasticamente- Você é o segundo da minha lista que eu pretendo destruir,antes de você vem um desgraçado chamado Sakana,e pode apostar você dois vão sofrer muito isso eu juro- diz ele de um jeito maligno e caminhado-

- Ui que meda!-se vira e vai andando para o lado oposto do Hiro-

- Você não se cansa de me seguir é,viado -diz friamente- Você quer arrumar confusão é?

- Claro...

- Pode espera o que é seu ta guardado -vai embora- Viadinho .

- covarde!

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou o

Que briga em o.o

Mal se conhecem e esse desaforo

Bem... espero que tenham gostado e no próximo cap eu coloco o nome das duas musicas x.x

Bem... agradeço de coração a Clara e a Mari que me ajudaram de novo pra variar e espero que todos tenham gostado

Até o próximo

bjs


	16. problemas um dias antes do festival

O festival se aproximava e as provas também, não que fossem as provas bimestrais ou semanais, mas era provas que os alunos diziam que só existiam porque era o passatempo favorito dos professores... Torturas seus alunos e para uma certa professora de educação física era a mais pura verdade e não mudou nada seu comportamento depois que foi advertida pela diretora há poucos dias a trás seu café foi tranqüilo com a outra professora e assim seguiu seu dia.

X

Alguns dias depois...

O Sol ainda estava nascendo e era sábado a festa seria no dia seguinte e como sábado e depois de muito trabalho e correria e principalmente as provas que estava deixando qualquer um de cabelo em pé ficaram dormindo até tarde ou pelo menos... Aqueles que tinham sono de pedra, pois logo de manhã eram chamados para começar a arrumação; coitado daqueles que moravam na republica. Mas estavam até ligando para os alunos em suas casas e aquilo... Era a pior coisa... Escola... Em pleno sábado... Um dia tão bonito e ensolarado como aquele.

X

E trabalhavam como escravos e a correria só crescia com o mover dos ponteiros do relógio foi quando o som alto começou a tocar e assustando muitos e fazendo varias coisas caindo ao chão e distraindo todos os outros que trabalhavam, mas outros curtiam a música enquanto trabalhavam e até cantava e mesmo estando na escola... Estava divertido o dia.

X

**Ainda vou te levar pra outro lugar,  
Além do sol do mar  
Onde eu possa te ter, te amar.  
O tempo vai ser maior**

E a música começava junto das vozes alegres dos alunos e brincadeiras a parte porque mesmo quem estava odiando estar ali se contagiava com a alegria dos outros que estavam até dançando... é... era necessario distrair um pouco.

**Não te quero assim tão longe  
Tanto quanto o céu do mar  
Quero ter você mais perto  
Certo, pronto pra te amar.**

Alguns até estava parando o que estavam fazendo para poder acompanhar os já animados mas tinha professores que estavam ajudando então as dificuldades almentavam mas estava bom daquele jeito mesmo tão longe.

**Ainda vou te levar pra outro lugar,  
Além do sol do mar  
Onde eu possa te ter, te amar.  
O tempo vai ser maior **

E as vozes almentavam com a chegada do coro alguns até rasgavam os enfeites e riam como crianças que foram tristonhas e conheciam a felicidade e mesmo fazendo piadinhas e outros já chorando de tanto rir estava tudo bem... porque... 'O tempo vai ser maior.'

**Quero ter o teu encanto  
Tanto, pra me enfeitiçar  
Quero ter você mais...  
Perto, pra poder te amar.**

Até os professores tinham entrado na brincadeira e estava um ambiente agradavel até que as brincadeiras estava sendo maior que a produtividade foi quando levaram uma bronca dos professores mais rigidos mas os alunos não estavam nem ai! Estavam fazendo aquilo em pleno sabado alem de ficar dormindo até mais tarde ou estar jogando e curtindo seus poucos dois dias de descanço.

**Eu podia até tentar acreditar nessa  
Ilusão, não sei por quê  
Viajem errada então  
O meu caminho me levava a acreditar  
Que eu tava certo  
Que eu era esperto e coisa & tal.**

Eles até estavam acreditando nessa ilusão mas por enquanto... aquela ilusão era boa e por isso os sorrisos meigos eram lançados a seus alunos e quando pensavam sobre a letra da música refletiam em seus atos e mesmo sendo O cara ou A garota faltava algo... mais que algo...

**Cara sinistro da zona sul  
Andando com um monte de santinha  
Pra lá e pra cá**

As pessoas falavam mal desse tipo de pessoa mas sera que nenhum deles fazia o mesmo ou queriam ser como eles? Era esse tipo de coisa que os fazia acreditar que eles estavam saindo de uma ilusão e vendo a verdade... a nue e crua realidade.

**Mas com você foi diferente, foi de primeira  
Quando eu te vi, até me faltou ar  
As oportunidades dessa vida me fazem crer**

Mas quando encntram a pessoa certa... quando a pessoa certa aparece é como uma magica e podemos ver que mesmo sendo mais uma pessoa não é só mais uma... é unica.

**Que quando estou frente a frente,  
Só eu e você.**

E quando vemos as coisas frente a frente percebemos a quão ingenuos somos mas vemos tambem que o que queremos é estar com a pessoa certa.... o mundo para quando estamos com a pessoa certa mesmo que essas pessoas tenham dificuldades em acreditar... ou alguns pensam ser a pessoa certa ... mas é só mais ilusão e assim voltam ao estagio anterior e... esse tipo de ilusão é a ilusão ruim.

**O tempo passa, tudo é mais fácil  
Difícil é esquecer o que eu passo  
Quando você se vai**

E com isso o relogio marcava já tres da tarde,todos já tinham comido e descançado um pouco e mesmo com a música tivesse acabado a muito tempo muitos aindam cantavam ela mas é dificil esquecer.

**Fico aqui bolando planos mirabolantes**

Alguns fazem planos incriveis mas nada da certo... outros tentam seguir o rumo da mare mas se você olhar direito planos servem para serem destruidos pelo senhor destino e sua dama... a morte... seja a morte carnal ou a morte espirutal mas tudo bem... des que algum esteja ao seu lado.

**Fico inconstante, pareço iniciante  
Eu vou fazer de tudo  
Pra trazer você pra perto de mim  
Pode acreditar que sim!**

Mesmo que tenha fazer tudo o que for preciso,mesmo que seja necessario enfrentar pessoas e mais pessoas enfrentaria porque seu plano tinha tudo para dar certo... tinha tudo para ser arruinado... mas des que a pessoa certa aparece-se ele sorriria e veria o sol por cima do mar.

**Ainda vou te levar pra outro lugar,  
Além do sol do mar  
Onde eu possa te ter, te amar.  
O tempo vai ser maior**

Mas eu ainda vou te levar... sim eu vou... vou tirar todo esse peso das suas costas vou fazer você sorrir e fazer você ver 'alem do sol do mar' porque.. é : 'onde eu possa te ter,te amar'.

**Ainda vou te levar pra outro lugar,  
Além do sol do mar  
Onde eu possa te ter, te amar.  
O tempo vai ser maior**

E o sinal tocou e a voz da diretora pode ser ouvida pedindo para os alunos retornarem para o salão e voltarem a suas tarefas mas tudo bem... porque a pessoa certa estava lá... e 'o tempo vai ser maior'.

X

Sim... sua anjinha tão doce estava lá... e ajudando os outros na arrumação mesmo não sendo obrigada ela fazia... sim... era um doce anjo que caiu do céu e estava ali... sorrindo de forma amavel e com os olhos tão brilhantes sem nenhuma lagrima em seu rosto perfeito... é... nenhuma lagrima... ele se responsabilizaria de fazer sua anjinha nunca mais chorar mesmo que precise dar seu sangue por isso não deixaria sua anjinha sofrer.

X

Estava ali naquela escola por obrigação e ainda com todo aquele barulho mas pelo menos... ele pode dançar um pouco mas mesmo assim... teve que arrumar as coisas para esse festival de inverno, mas pelo menos não teria que fazer nada nesse festival e estaria livre para fazer o que bem enterder.

Estava com raiva e socava os enfeites dentro de uma caixa alem de entregar a alguem para penduralos mas foi só virar um pouco seu rosto que seus olhos capitaram uma imagem angelical... tão doce e meiga... não sabia que ele estaria ali... não era obrigado a trabalhar nesse festival mas então... por quê? Mas estava tão angelical... em cima de uma escada sorrindo e as vidrasas enormes fazia com que o sol da tarde batesse nele e ficasse com uma 'aura' alaranjada e inoscente... estava ajudando a todos de boa vontade, estava feliz com aquilo... era tão lindo...

- 'lindo? O que você esta pensando Sensou? Acho que pirei de vez...'

pensava enquanto balançava a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura,era viciante... é... era a primeira pessoa que queria comunicação e até mesmo que chegasse perto mas tinha ainda o tal pretexto para ter essa tal conversa e aproveitaria para ver seu lindo sorriso... já que ele não estava mais acompanhado de lagrimas.

X

Problemas aparecem um dia antes do festival!

Andava de um lado para o outro no salão estava quase tudo pronto e os alunos estavam anciosos pela festa e como diretora estava mais ainda pois nessa festa varios representantes e colaboradores iriam ver os resultados do trabalho arduro dos alunos ou até mesmo de seus proprios filhos mas ela não conseguia ficar sosegada na cadeira nem mesmo com seu sake... algo a estava deixando nervosa.

X

Mesmo no sabado estava na organização da festa e se sentiu indignado quando ligaram para sua propria casa solicitando que o mesmo se encontrasse na escola no maximo em trinta minutos. Achou que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto mas reconheceu a voz da propria diretora e do desespero que ela se encontrava e se assustou realmente quando viu quase todo o colegio ali e via os que estavam por chegar... é... aquilo não era mentira e nenhuma brincadeira.

- ei Ryou! Eu já vou para casa porque meus pais vão sair e ligram para a escola e tal dai a diretora falou que não tinha problema porque já estava indo dispensar todos os alunos mesmo!

- legal...

- o que foi cara? Você esta tão pra baixo...

- não é nada...

- é falta de uns pegas não é?!

Zombou o amigo com a voz brincalhona e um sorriso enorme mas mesmo que não tivesse graça a piada, seu sorriso era contagiante e até mesmo irritante sendo misturada aquela voz cheia de malicia e com a risada estridente que provinha de sua garganta. Realmente... não gostava nem um pouco de vozes como aquela.

X

- ei Miyuki!

- hum? Sa...suke...

- oi

- o-oi...

- o que foi? Deu uma de Hinata agora?

- n-não é isso é que eu me surpreendi...

- com o que?

- é que você nunca vem falar comigo...

- hum... É que eu nem te conhecia antes sabe o colégio me prendia muito e o Naruto não saia da minha cola então nunca pude vir falar com você

- hum...

-bem... De início pensei que você fosse mais uma filhinha do papai, mas vejo que não é.

- acha mesmo?

- sim... Você canta muito bem

- er... Obrigada... Você também canta

- a, por favor, não precisa me elogiar por algo que não existe então... Vou direto ao ponto... Queria que você me acompanhasse para tomar um sorvete?

- eu adoraria!

- que bom... Então segunda depois da escola tudo bem?

- tudo

X

- Ei Kaon

- hum? O que foi?

- você parece meio... sei lá... Pra baixo...

- há não é nada

- é porque você não torturou nenhum aluno não é?!

- é sim

- ou é por causa da bronca que levou da Tsunade?

- aquela peituda não me assusta! E não é nem pelo fato de eu não estar torturando meus alunos

- então... Por quê?

- não tenho nada o que fazer...

- então vá ajudar na organização

- disseram que estava quase tudo pronto ou eu ajudava a ir a uma loja de roupa ou ficava sem ajudar e é claro que eu preferi ficar sem fazer nada

- por quê?

- iam ver algumas coisas pras roupas dos dois alunos

- você já viu as roupas?

- não...

- são tão lindas! Acho que vou querer ter um vestido igual aquele

- hum?

- é tão lindo

- fiquei sabendo que o tema era conto de fadas então é de algum conto?

- ha sim! Cinderela

- hum... legal

- nhá... Estão arrumando os últimos detalhes

- hum...

- quer ir tomar um café?

- melhor do que ficar sem o que fazer

X

- professora Tayri... Posso falar com você um estante?

- é claro que pode

- bem... Quero saber como vai o andamento dos textos dos alunos sabe... O festival é amanhã e precisamos deixar as coisas em ordem ainda hoje

- há com isso não se preocupe todos os alunos acabaram os textos eu só mandei imprimir e daqui a pouco estarão prontinhos

- que bom já estava ficando preocupada

- percebe-se

- bem... Amanhã estarão pessoas muitas pessoas importantes aqui então tem que sair tudo certo pelo bem da imagem da escola

- tenho certeza que tudo Dara certo

- tomara

- pensamentos positivos! Pensamentos positivos!

- certo

X

- e ai Haru! Conseguiu a câmera?

- consegui sim! Só falta chegar amanhã e eu filmar

- também vou querer esse vídeo

- você já é a quinta que me pede isso

- serio?

- é sim

- nossa... Parece que vai fazer bastante sucesso... Poderia até vender

- boa idéia!

- isso foi sarcasmo...

- assim eu ganharei dinheiro e mostrarei para minha bala de cereja que eu sou responsável e trabalhadora ela vai se apaixonar e assim ficara finalmente comigo

- sonha Haru... Pode sonhar

- por que você é tão negativa?

- eu não negativa eu sou realista

- nhá você é tão má

- aff Haru

- mas...

- mas nada e vai logo

- to indo to indo calma

X

- ei!

- é você...

- você nunca ficou com essa cara quando me via

- as coisas mudaram Yoi e-

- eu sei que sim... Por isso vim te pedir desculpas... Não te dei a devida atenção e me sinto... Só...

- você não é só.. Tem seus livros e seu computador

- mas é diferente... Eu queria ter algum falando ao meu lado e me sustendo... Sem você eu caiu...

- arrume outro... Você já me deixou muito triste

- me desculpe...

- foi isso que veio dizer?

- foi...

- então... até

X

Sensou suspirou enquanto se aproximava de onde tirara coragem para fazer aquilo que não sabia ao certo o que era, mas sabia que tinha de fazer. Lucas não o vira se aproximar, e de preferência não veria. Mas os olhos azuis perceberam o japonês antes que ele pudesse desistir, algo estranho despertou dentro dele, era como se não tivesse controle das próprias ações.

-Oi Lucas-kun.

O loiro achou a voz do moreno estranha, era como se não fosse a mesma pessoa, algo tinha de diferente, mas não podia tomar decisões precipitadas, pois afinal das contas... Nem se conheciam direito.

-Oi Sensou.

O moreno não conseguiu associar rapidamente que era com ele que o loiro falava, estava tão fascinado. Quando reparou que o deixara falando sozinho, ficou vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que milhares de pensamentos não muito normais vinham a sua mente. A maioria deles envolvia o loiro, ele e nenhuma roupa, pensamentos nada impróprios, mas era o que pensava e até... O que desejava.

-Tudo bem?

-U-uhum.

A voz quase não saia, de tão envergonhado que estava, deu graças a deus que as pessoas não podiam ler seus pensamentos, senão seria ainda pior do que estava. Reparou no silêncio, e se tocou! Ele fora até lá, ele devia ter algo a falar.

-Vim saber se queria ajuda, afinal você nem precisava ter vindo.

O loiro sorriu de forma quase angelical, o que fez o moreno cair em seus pensamentos de novo.

"Esse sorriso é absolutamente perfeito, quase tanto quanto ele... SENSOU! Ele é seu amigo, seu AMIGO coloca isso na sua cabeça!".

-Não precisa.

De novo aquele silêncio pesado, que o moreno demorou a quebrar.

-Bem.. Se precisar estou lá embaixo.

Ele sorriu de novo, Sensou reparou o quanto era um panaca por não conseguir nem manter um diálogo de dez minutos com Lucas, mas de certa forma... Sentia-se bem e até contente em ver ele sorrindo.

X

- Tsunade!

- o que foi?

-sumiu!

- o que sumiu?

- o vestido...

- que... vestido?

- o do festival de amanhã

- esta brincando não esta!?

- infelizmente não diretora... quando fomos pegar o vestido para a costureira apertar mais o vestido ele não estava mais lá

- não esta em outro lugar?

- eu, o Jiraya, o kakashi, a própria costureira já procuramos e... ninguém achou!

- que droga... já compraram as coisas?

- que coisas?

- as coroas,o resto dos enfeites,o broche....

- mandei a Anko ir comprar mas ela me ligou e disse que foi em sete lojas,três já tinha acabado,duas não tinha nem chegado o estoque, uma a ultima foi vendida a uma mulher na frente dela e a outra era de péssima qualidade e tinha uma cor muito feia, então ela disse que ia no centro da cidade ver se encontra

- já esta anoitecendo e o centro é lotado...

- e ela me disse que ia no centro a quase quinze minutos atrás... acho que ela nem vai conseguir chegar lá

- os carros vão estar vindo para cá e muitos para o centro... o que falta para complicar mais ainda?

-Tsunade com licença

- pode entrar Kakashi

- encontramos o vestido

- menos mal

- mas...

- mas o que?

- alguém rasgou todo ele e o mancharam com tinta de tecido

- a não

- se nem mesmo as coroas temos imagine a complicação para conseguir outro vestido

- e aquele foi caríssimo e demorou duas semanas para ficar pronto

- vamos ter que arrumar alguma coisa improvisada então

- justo hoje! JUSTO HOJE

- calma Tsunade... vamos dar um jeito

- é... vamos ir beber algo e depois voltamos,todos os alunos já foram ou para casa ou para seus quartos

- só isso para me acalmar mesmo

X

O dia tinha sido muito agitado e com esse novo problema a vista uma nova dor de cabeça estava para acontecer ou melhor... uma nova bomba estava prestes a estourar na cabeça da diretora.

X

Depois de varias horas,quando o trio voltou já era de madrugada e entraram pela escola pois se entrassem pelo campus iria acordar alguns alunos,mas tinham que passar pelo salão para pelo menos ver como estava a decoração e quando chegaram lá...

- meu deus... o que é isso?

- isso...isso... não estava assim

- alguém deve estar conspirando contra nós... só pode...

- vamos ter que cancelar esse festival

- mas Tsunade...

- mas o que Shisune? Olhe o estado desse salão! Tudo esta destruído,o vestido arruinado, as coroas e os míseros enfeites nem chegaram a ser comprados! Me diga... como vamos fazer as coisas ... como vamos deixar tudo pronto para amanhã? Se nem em um mês deixamos as coisas prontas... imagine em uma noite...

- é verdade...

- eu realmente não queria... mas se eu souber o responsável por isso

- ei! Se formos fazer algo paremos de enrolar e vamos tentar fazer algo! Enrolamos as pessoas com as músicas,atrações ou qualquer coisa... se em uma noite não fizermos isso vamos fazer na hora

- Kakashi...

- é verdade Tsunade! Vamos fazer isso... vamos nos esforçar !

- esta certo

- TSUNADE!!!

- é o professor de música?

- é sim...

- o que foi?

- os instrumentos...

- o que tem eles?

- estão todos pichados

- como?

- todos os instrumentos.. picharam todos

- não... não é possível...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou \o/

Espero que tenham gostado e no próximo cap eu revelo quem foi que sabotou

Agora a questão: esse festival vai rolar?

Bem é isso espero que tenham gostado e sem reviwes sem capis =D

Então tratem de mandar

bjs


	17. o festival de inverno tem inicio

Depois de vários desastres e a virada de noite que muitos professores, coordenadores, assistentes deram, conseguiram colocar as coisas pelo menos arrumadas e nos eixos, mas mesmo assim... Faltava muita coisa e deveriam arrumar varias coisas para dizer finalmente trabalho concluído. Mas já estava de dia e era o horário que os alunos acordavam então... Mais uma vez todos teriam que se esforçar.

- bem alunos! Agora que estão cientes do que aconteceu peço a todos que... Se souberem quem foi nos conte porque se não todos serão punidos então... Vamos recomeçar tudo de novo

Os alunos estavam exaustos e reclamando de ter que refazer tudo de novo, por mais que os mais velhos tivessem feito o trabalho mais pesado e começado as coisas de novo, os alunos já tinham feito tudo aquilo então não havia razão para fazer tudo aquilo. Mas a raiva e a ira dos alunos para descobrir quem foi o responsável por mais um dia de trabalho árduo... Há se descobrissem quem fosse não ia sair nem um pouco barato.

X

- bem... Os enfeites já estão todos no lugar e já estão terminando de arrumar as mesas

- é... Ainda temos bastante tempo

- e você disse que não íamos conseguir a tempo

- mas ainda temos que fazer o vestido, as coroas, dar o jeito nos instrumentos...

- tentaram limpar, mas não sai...

- viu...

- se ficarmos parados vai demorar mais ainda então vamos começar a se mexer

- hai

X

Tsunade: os instrumentos não saem mesmo à pintura...

Shisune: é então vamos ter que-

Tsunade: mas... O que é isso?

Professor de música: parece que um aluno deu um jeito... Não esta como antes... Devo dizer que saiu completamente da mesmice...

Tsunade: uma coisa nova e contemporânea para mostrar aos pais...

Shisune: tudo tem um jeito Tsunade... Tudo tem um jeito! E é melhor vermos o resto das coisas

Os instrumentos não eram mais brilhantes como os de metal... Não era mais de mármore como os instrumentos de madeira e nem perfeitos como os de corda... Agora eles eram... Diferentes... Brilhantes e com um dom artístico impressionante que era impossível dizer que um dia aquilo foi pichado... Um trabalho muito bem feito e até mesmo... Um jeito improvisado de sumir com as marcas brutas de um dia para o outro.

X

Os alunos correriam mais do que nunca, pois já tinha passado da hora do almoço e ai ficando tarde e a ansiedade crescia em cada um e a pressa e a preocupação para correr e começar a se arrumar para o festival era maior do que terminar os preparativos. Por mais que tivessem já arrumado quase tudo e todo o salão estivesse arrumado, os instrumentos já deram um jeito, a comida já estava sendo preparada, a iluminação já checada, até a entrada estava enfeitada e realmente... Com uma cara convidativa para todos poderem entrar e apreciar a festa.

X

- Yoi!

- un? Resolveu falar comigo?

- se for para dar uma de sádica de novo eu vou embora

- desculpe... Pode falar

- percebi que por mais que você nem ligue para mim e viva em outro mundo eu também senti sua falta e estava me comportando como uma idiota em não aceitar falar com você... Por isso... Enquanto eu estava terminando de arrumar as coisas pensei sobre tudo o que passamos e... Eu queria voltar a andar com você... E não ser ignorada...

- eu também não quero mais te ignorar...

- então... Aceita sermos amigas de novo?

- aceito!

- mas...

- mas?

- é... Tem uma condição

- que condição?

- que quando estiver falando algo muito importante você para de ler ou fazer o que esta fazendo

- se isso valer para você também eu aceito

- se eu crio as condições é porque eu serei capaz de cumpri-las

- eu sei... Eu te conheço

- amigas?!

- amigas

Um sorriso morno e meigo foi trocado entre as duas, era bom ter alguém que pudesse chamar de amigo principalmente nas horas mais difíceis... Porque... Amigos são para essas coisas... Não estarem sós nos momentos bons e felizes, mas estar principalmente nos momentos mais triste... Não é dar um ombro para o outro chorar, mas chorar junto... Porque... Ambos compartilham as mesmas alegrias... E as mesas tristezas... Dês que sejam amigos de verdade.

X

- professora Tayri

- sim?

- houve algum problema com os livros ou os versos que iriam recitar hoje?

- não, não houve nenhum problema.

- há que bom

- conseguiram arrumar tudo?

- há sim, ainda bem.

- é mesmo

- realmente... Obrigada por passar a noite acordada só para nos ajudar

- tudo bem! Estou aqui para isso

- mas mesmo assim obrigada

- mas me diga, descobriram quem foi que armou tudo isso?

- ainda não... Mas quando descobrirmos vai ser suspenso por duas semanas ainda mais nas semanas de prova

- é... Quem manda fazer uma coisa dessas

- concordo plenamente

- mas então? Conseguiram fazer tudo?

- ainda tem o problema do vestido e das coroas...

- hum... E hoje é domingo e já passou do meio dia... Deve estar tudo fechado

- é...

- mas como ficara?

- vamos ter que arrumar um vestido qualquer e a cora nem que seja de papel

- ia ser meio estranho

- ia, mas é o jeito.

- mas teve algum problema com a roupa do príncipe?

- que nós vimos nenhum problema

- pelo menos isso

- é...

- bem eu tenho que terminar de dar as orientações para os alunos então com licença

- a claro desculpe te interromper

- não foi nada

X

- cansada Kaon?

- é! Nem dormir ontem só para arrumar uma coisa que já estava pronta

- mas quem fez isso não tem respeito nem considerações com os sentimentos dos outros

- é

- fiquei sabendo que se descobrirem que foi vão suspender por duas semanas e ainda das provas

- mas se depender de mim o castigo vai ser muito pior

- é isso que eu queria ouvir

- você acha que um aluno de nada vai me botar pra trás? Esta muito enganada! Esse aluno vai receber o que merece

- essa é a Kaon que conheço!

X

- Miyuki!

- oi Sakura

- esta indo para casa se arrumar?

- sim e você?

- também... Será que você pode me dar uma carona?

- há claro que sim

- muito obrigada

- quer que eu passe na sua casa quando estiver vindo?

- há não precisa se incomodar meu pai vai me levar de volta

- hum... Então vamos

- vamos sim e obrigada

- não precisa agradecer

- fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke ia pedir para você dançar com ele

- na-na onde você ouviu isso?

- há ouvi ele e o Naruto conversando ontem quando todos nós estávamos arrumando as coisas antes de serem destruídas

- hum...

X

- hei Ryou

- não tem nada melhor para fazer alem de ficar me seguindo?

- a cara! Eu só queria falar com você

- fala então

- você vai puxar quem para dançar?

- não sei

- como não?

- não sei! Não tenho tempo para ficar pensando sobre essas coisas

- ta legal cara... Não precisa ficar assim

- e você? Vai dançar com quem?

- chamei a Ino

- hum...

- e ai... Todas as gatinhas estavam doidinhas para dançar com você não é?!

- é...

- dispensou todas?

- sim... Nenhuma me chamou a atenção

- cara... O que você tem na cabeça?

- como assim?

- todas as garotas se jogam aos seus pés e você dispensa! Isso é feio em! Vai morrer sozinho desse jeito

- eu só não encontrei a pessoa certa ainda

- pois acho bom você arrumar logo antes que você fique sozinho o resto da vida

- eu não vou ficar sozinho o resto da vida... Só estou esperando a pessoa certa aparecer

- e se não aparecer?

- se não aparecer eu espero mais um pouco

- eu não te entendo cara

- não queira entender

X

- Haru! Vai filmar?

- mas é claro que sim! Não vou perder essa por nada

- é claro! Yaoista de plantão

- obrigada obrigada

- mas me diga, você tem idéia de quem tenha feito tudo isso?

- não... E você?

- sei lá... Um monte de alunos tem motivos para esse baile não rolar

- e quem seria?

- sei lá... Mas eu acho que possa ser um dos admiradores da nossa princesa

- como assim?

- nenhum apaixonado que perder a linda princesa para o inimigo que no caso é seu irmão

- esta dizendo... Que alguém possa ter feito isso por ciúmes?

- é uma possibilidade

- isso esta ficando cada vez mais interessante!

- mas me diga Haru... Seus pais vão ver hoje?

- vão sim! E os seus?

- infelizmente

- por que infelizmente?

- são dois velhos que vão ficar falando com a diretora e os professores e eles vão ficar falando mal de mim ou falar algo que os professores possam usar contra mim

- eu pensei que apenas avós fizessem esse tipo de coisa

- não,não. Pais como os meus... São capazes de tudo!

X

- Haru venha cá imediatamente!

- o que foi?

- to indo

- até

- Haru precisamos conversar

- fala logo

- e o que combinamos?

- combinamos?

- você deveria afastar certas pessoas da minha anjinha lembra?

- lembro sim

- e você não esta fazendo nada

- como assim?

- um monte de gente já se aproximou muito da minha anjinha principalmente aquele viadinho de meia tigela

- aff... Você me interrompeu para falar disso?

- é sim e acho bom você cumprir sua promessa

- e se eu não cumprir o que você vai fazer?

- não vou devolver sua câmera

- que ca- você não ousaria!

- já ousei! A câmera esta no meu quarto e se quiser filmar algo hoje a noite faça o que mandei

- você não manda em mim!

- tem razão! Eu não mando, mas eu posso suborná-la e acho bom você cumprir rápido isso se não... Não vai ter câmera para hoje à noite

- o quer que eu faça?

- vá até aquele viadinho e diga a ele que a diretora mandou ele te ajudar nas filmagens e que se ele não aceitasse teria que limpar todos os banheiros depois da festa...

- e se ele não cair?

- vai ter que cair... Idiota como é com certeza vai cair como um patinho

- certo... Mas me devolve a câmera

- só depois de ir falar com ele

- certo

X

Caminhava pelo campus e estava quase saindo do campus, mas passou direto pelo portão perdido em seus pensamentos. Por mais que fosse inconseqüentemente... Ele não parava de pensar no loiro... Seu sorriso... Sua pele...Sua boca... A como desejava provar aquela boca...

- 'o que você ta pensando Sensou? É melhor eu tomar um banho frio antes de voltar para cá'

Chacoalhava a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente quando ouviu uma voz familiar, mas não que conhecesse e nem que tivesse contato com a dona da voz, mas a reconhecia de algum lugar.

- SENSOU!!!

- un?

- oi! Sou Haru

- oi...

- bem... A Tsunade me mandou te dizer que você teria que ser meu assistente e me ajudar na filmagem do festival todinho

- como?

- no estival... A Tsunade viu que eu ia filmar o festival e falou para eu filmar tudo, mas daí eu disse que ia ser muito cansativo e que queria me divertir daí ela mandou que você me ajudasse!

- hum...

- e se você não ajudasse teria que limpar os banheiros depois do festival... Sabe como ela é né?! Chantagista! 'Vamos Haru... Continue... É a sua câmera e um momento único para filmar yaoi ao vivo'

- aff... Que saco

- você esta interessado no anjo?

O moreno ficou tão vermelho, mas tão vermelho que parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Bem...Un...Eu...Talvez...Quem sabe...

A garota quase riu, aquele garoto era mais tímido do que parecia. Depois de uns minutos gaguejando palavras sem sentido, finalmente conseguiu entender algo do que ele falava.

-Não vai contar para ninguém?

-Não...

-Uhum

Realmente aquilo seria engraçado, quem sabe qual seria a reação do moreno quando visse que tinha sido enganado.

-Você não tem problemas com ele ser um garoto?-perguntou curiosa

-Por que teria?

A menina começou a pensar se realmente seria uma boa enganá-lo, parecia ser gente fina. Mas para humilhar Hiro, valia qualquer coisa.

X

- oi Sasori

-...

- Saso-chan?

- Isu...

- un?

- eu andei pensando

- no quê?

- eu fiz certo?

- certo?

- em abandonar tudo do meu passado para viver aqui...

- eu não sei Sasori... Mas sei que se você se sente incomodado com algo você deve tentar concertar

- obrigado

- pelo quê? Não te ajudei em nada

- eu... Devo concertar varias coisas... Mas não agora...

- isso só cabe a você decidir

- é... Por isso vou esperar

X

Estava sentado no galho de uma arvore esperando que o carro de sua família fosse pegar ele para assim começar a se arrumar. Com o sumiço do vestido teve que ligar para sua família contando o ocorrido e não estava preocupado porque o que não faltava era vestidos naquela casa. Até mesmo as duas coroas tinha por isso a diretora se acalmou em ouvir aquilo. Enquanto olhava tudo aquilo e o céu se tornando alaranjado escutava uma música que começou quando viu seu namorado andando no campus conversando com seus amigos... Aquela música era perfeita para o momento.

I know you told me not to ask where you have been

**Eu sei que você disse para mim não perguntar aonde você foi**

Eu sei... eu sei que mesmo depois de tudo não posso perguntar na onde você estava e nem com quem... Você podia... Mesmo eu nunca ter lhe dado esse direito... Mas mesmo assim...

To understand the way you live your life at night

**Entender o modo de você viver a noite**

Eu sei como você vive de noite e como passam essas suas noites que são luxuosas e perfeitas para alguém como você... Já que não consegue nada de mim vai atrás dos outros... Quando te conheci já era assim, mas fui ingênuo em pensar que aquilo acabaria.

But don't you see you make me cry

**Mas você não vê que me faz chorar**

Eu choro todos os dias... Eu choro sempre que meus olhos quase se secam por falta de lagrimas, mas você não entendeu que o culpado por tudo isso é você.

So now I have left you

**E agora eu tenho que deixar você**

Eu tenho que te deixar... Eu tenho que te abandonar porque você esta me fazendo mal... Me faz sangrar e me faz chorar... Eu não agüento mais

I know it broke your heart

**Eu sei que seu coração quebrou**

Eu sei que quando de conheci seu coração estava partido, mas o meu também e você deu seus machucados para mim sendo que eu não tinha a cura... E para ajudar você fazia meu coração se rachar aos poucos por isso...

But I prefer to be alone

**Mas eu prefiro estar sozinha**

Mesmo depois de tudo eu prefiro estar sozinho eu e minha solidão tentando cicatrizar essas feridas que parecem não ter fim, mas eu não quero estar sozinho para sempre... Eu só quero ficar longe de você.

I hope you feel the pain

**Espero que você sinta a dor**

Eu nunca desejei isso a ninguém, mas a você... Eu quero que você sinta muita dor e que toda essa dor que você me fez sentir você também sinta... Eu quero que você sinta a dor.

I've always felt with you

**Que eu sempre senti com você**

Eu quero que você sinta a dor que eu sentia quando ficava ao seu lado, aquela dor de quando te esperava acordado e dias num mesmo local apenas para ver você dizendo que tinha se esquecido... Quero que sinta toda a dor que eu senti quando estava com você.

I know I'll make it on my own

Eu sei, eu farei isto por mim mesmo.

Eu sei de tudo isso... Eu sei o que quero e porque quero e por isso... Estou fazendo isso por mim... Vou esquecer de você e viver a vida que você tirou de mim

I touch your skin

**Eu toco sua pele**

Você tocou minha pele, mas não consegui nada...

I smell the sin

**Eu aspiro o pecado**

Eu sentia o pecado vindo de você... Via a luxuria, mas eu não podia... Não com você

Your eyes are lying

**Seus olhos são mentirosos**

E seus olhos... Como odeio seus olhos... São tão mentirosos que me faz descobrir toda sua sujeira

I touch your skin

**Eu toco sua pele**

E quando tocava minha pele eu fugia

I smell the sin

**Eu aspiro o pecado**

E quando eu pensava que você tinha se afastado eu sentia o pecado na sua pele... Eu via o que você queria, mas eu não fazia...

My love for you is dying

**Meu amor por você está morrendo**

Meu amor por você... Esta morrendo... Esta perto de acabar... Por isso... Ele vai morrer hoje à noite... Dessa noite... Eu não vou ficar com você... Nunca mais...

O carro apareceu na frente do portão da escola e o loiro desceu em um salto da arvore, abrindo o portão e entrando no carro derramando uma lagrima solitária... A ultima lagrima que derramaria por aquele idiota.

X

- me passa aquela camisa

- fecha aqui

- calma

- cadê minha chapinha?

- como vou saber? Você que usa

- cara alguém fecha aqui

- espera ai

- ei esse sapato não é meu

- é meu!

X

As pessoas já estavam chegando e se acomodando na festa, a música era ao vivo com músicos profissionais e a decoração tinha ficado muito melhor que a anterior. Os pais cumprimentando os professores e perguntando por seus filhos e conversa vai conversa bem... Poucas pessoas havia naquele salão, pois ainda era cedo, mas já estavam se acomodando e aos poucos, não só os pais iam chegando como também os colaboradores, outros diretores e com o tempo foi ficando mais cheio o local.

X

- achei!

Batidas na porta puderam suas ouvidas e uma das garotas foi atender e já sabia quem estaria procurando.

- Haru teu irmão!

- aff... O que você quer?

- Noticia importante - olhar serio -a senhora Hana e o Senhor Hao acabaram de chegar!

-Droga! E eu pensei que eles tinham desistido de vir na festa –seria-

- Parece que eles mudaram de idéia então e quiseram vir -sarcástico-

-Não tire um com a minha cara Hiro!

- Então se troque rápido, sabe que eles odeiam ficar esperando muito tempo, não quer começar já levando uma bronca sem ter feito nada não é? -olhar serio-

- Ok! Já estou descendo! Então faça algo de útil e entretenha eles enquanto acabo de me arrumar -olhar de raiva-

- Ta tudo bem!Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa! -olhar malicioso enquanto sai -

- Você não muda continua um chantagista que nem o papai! -olhar de raiva enquanto vê ele saindo-

X

Enquanto isso no salão principal

Em um canto do salão três pessoas estavam conversando seriamente enquanto bebiam um drinque e falavam sobre filhos, alunos e tudo mais... Tudo que um pai quer saber.

Tsunade: Haru está melhorando muito nas aulas senhor Hao, ela finalmente esta pegando firme nas lições!

Hao: Sei! Ela não aprontou nada? E nem ficou sabe...Digamos...

Hana: Atrás de alguma garota qualquer? -diz seriamente e num olhar de dar medo-

Tsunade: Que isso senhora Hana esta tudo bem com ela! -sorriso amarelo e sem graça -

Hiro: Olá pai, olá mãe desculpe a demora-diz ele correndo um pouco para chegar onde estava os outros-.

Tsunade: Bom agora se me dão licença tenho que verificar algo importante 'se os meus Sakês chegaram' -sai sem olhar para trás

Hao: Meu filho isso é hora de chegar?- serio-

Hana: Pensamos que íamos ficar te esperando a noite toda!- olhar serio - Cadê a sua irmã?

Hiro: Ela esta acabando de se trocar!

Hana: Ela não esta correndo atrás daquela tal de Sakura de novo esta?-olhar frio e maligno–

Hiro: Que isso mãe é claro que não! -diz super assustado-

Hao: Acho bom mesmo!

Haru: CHEGUEI! Desculpem meu atraso é que eu não estava achando meu batom! -diz sem graça e corada-

Hana: Filha uma dama não deve se portar assim, e não perder seus objetos pessoais, seja mais organizada e cuidadosa, por favor! -olhar serio para a filha-

Hao: Não nos faça passar humilhações por sua culpa de novo me entendeu, senhorita? - olhar serio e frio -

Haru:- olhar triste-Sim, senhora me desculpe!

Hiro: Bem, mudando de assunto está gostando da festa pai?-tentando fazer eles esquecerem da irmã.-

Hao: Não, eu não gosto de barulho e você sabe disso eu só vim, pois fiquei sabendo que você ia ser um dos principais e para ver se também não vai sujar o nome da nossa família como sua irmã-mais serio e frio-.

Hana: Isso mesmo, a honra da nossa família esta na suas mãos Hiro não acabe com ela também -diz enquanto começa a andar numa direção qualquer e puxa o marido para ir junto-.

Hiro: -olhar triste-Certo! Aproveitem a festa! -olhando para o chão numa vontade de chorar mais se agüentando. –

Haru: -olhar triste-Se divirtam - algumas lagrimas descem dos seus olhos enquanto acena para os pais –

Hiro: Agora vá fazer sua parte do acordo -entrega a câmera na mão dela-

Haru: Ok!-limpa as lagrimas do rosto e pega a câmera correndo para procurar o Sensou.-

X

Em outro lugar na mansão branca e cristalina... A mansão vazia e que quase nunca seus donos iam até lá se encontrava alguns empregados e dois donos da casa. Um dos dois era uma loira com seus cabelos compridos presos em um coque muito bem feito, a pele pálida e os olhos tão azuis como o céu. Estava vestida formalmente e não parecia ter mais de quarenta anos, era muito bonita, alta e magra e apesar de tudo... Era uma grande mulher... Uma boa mulher...

- quer ajuda?

- adoraria

O outro dono da casa era a pequena e frágil criatura... Um pequeno anjo de asas quebradas que estava sentado no banco da penteadeira encarando seu reflexo no espelho enquanto a mulher se aproximava e com uma escova começava a pentear seus cabelos loiros e a olhar para o espelho, não olhando seu reflexo, mas sim a do jovem a sua frente que estava mais belo e deslumbrante como em qualquer outra noite estrelada como aquela.

- esta ansioso?

- um pouco...

- hum...

Os dois ficaram em silencio até que a mulher se afastou e deixou a escova de prata na penteadeira e começou a caminhar em direção do armário retirando de dentro dele uma caixa redonda de cor salmão com uma linda fita um pouco mais escura que a caixa. Foi andando até o jovem e colocou a caixa no colo do mesmo e ele a abriu e ficou encantado com o conteúdo... Era simplesmente... Magnífico...

- sua mãe usou no baile de formatura dela... Ela... Foi a mais bela de todas...

As lagrimas começaram a cair e um sorriso brotou no rosto amadurecido, um sorriso... Há quanto tempo ele deixou de dar presença em seu rosto? Há muito tempo... Mas deveria dar o exemplo e secou logo as lagrimas e esperou o jovem sair do banheiro já trocado apenas para dar os ajustes necessários.

Aproximou-se do corpo menor e fechou o zíper que ia três dedos acima da cintura e com um laço da mesma cor do vestido fez o movimento de entrelaçar até chegar à cintura de novo e dar um laço perfeito que parecia que só vendedores sabiam dar nos embrulhos para presentes, mas esse... Tinha algo diferente... Algo de especial. Separou-se um pouco e viu aquela figura tão delicada e doce e com aquele vestido teve que segurar as lagrimas novamente porque lhe trazia muitas recordações...

Pegou novamente outra caixa e entregou ao jovem que colocou as belas sandálias de santo, não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno. Tinha umas fitas nele e era isso que complicava, mas que dava charme à sandália que entrelaçava até chegar perto de sua panturrilha em ambas as pernas se levantou e sentiu um tecido quente e macio em suas costas e viu que era a estola que sua bisavó havia colocado, pois estava anoitecendo e junto da noite ela trazia o vento frio, pelo menos, até entrar no salão estaria um pouco protegido, mas faltava uma única coisa... Uma única peça...

Essa peça estava dentro de uma caixa de ouro com vários rubis e desenhos de anjos e flores... Se pela caixa mostrava toda a delicadeza e beleza quem dirá à peça que ela continha. Se aproximou e tremeu um pouco... Excitou... Por um único momento... Lembrou-se das fotos e dos momentos que recordaria com aquela caixa aberta, mas eram boas lembranças, mas então... Porque essas lembranças o faz sofrer tanto? Depois de um longo suspiro os olhos azuis se abriram e encararam a caixa até que suas mãos abriram a caixa e lá havia... Nada mais nada menos que a mais perfeita coroa.

Era de prata e de cristais... Era perfeita... Delicada como o usuário... Bela como o mesmo... Era simples e fina, mas era seu detalhe, simplicidade e tamanha beleza que chamava a atenção, pois diferente da caixa... A coroa... Era de uma bela e jovem princesa... E não de uma rainha. Pois... Sua mãe era a rainha... Sua mãe era a princesa... Sua mãe é um anjo.

A mulher percebeu que a maquiagem que demorou tanto a convencer o menor a usar iria ser borrada pelas lagrimas então se adiantou em tomar a coroa se sua mão e colocar ela para enfeitar os tão belos fios loiros. O cabelo tinha se bagunçado um pouco, mas apenas com a mão era necessário para arrumar e um pequeno elástico para que a coroa ficasse parado e para que certas partes do cabelo não fossem para frente do delicado rosto e após estar tudo pronto... Segurou o jovem pelos braços e os dois encaram os enormes espelhos que estavam na parede e preferiu.

- agora... Hoje a noite é uma princesa

Ambos sorriram...

X

Sensou estava pronto, só faltava aquela garota chegar. Embora não fosse aproveitar nada, viera vestido bem o suficiente, talvez um pouco chocando, afinal estava usando apenas preto e couro. Preferia estar usando algo menos chamativo, mas não tivera essa opção, todas suas roupas haviam evaporado, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso afinal raro não era. Alguém se aproximava, infelizmente não era Haru e sim...Hiro. Ambos os rapazes se encararam por longos minutos, cheios de ódio.

-Belas roupas viadinho. Planejando dar para quem hoje?

-Ninguém. Eu apenas gosto de ter personalidade, e não parecer um desses mauricinhos todos engomados.

Mais alguns minutos se encarando até que voltassem a falar.

-Falou o que?

-Agora além de filhinho de papai é surdo?

-Escuta aqui seu viadinho! Só vou te dar um aviso, da próxima vez que você se meter ou comigo ou com a minha anjinha eu te quebro a cara!

Podia ser lerdo, muito lerdo. Mas não demorou muito para reparar que ele achava que Lucas era uma garota, agora ia acabar com a diversão daquele preconceituoso filho da mãe, e era agora.

-Mas que eu sabia...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi quando viu _ele... _Junto de toda sua doçura e delicadeza, realmente... Estava mais belo do que em qualquer outra noite...Dia... Ou qualquer data... Estava simplesmente perfeito e quando viu os dois jovens corou automaticamente ficando mais lindo do que era recuando alguns passos.

Tinha ficado abobado com tanta beleza e vendo-o daquela forma... Tão feminino e 'indefeso' era como um convite. Seu vestido curto e rodado com pregas na frente, era branco e azul claro... Uma combinação perfeita... Com a estola escondendo seus ombros nus e um pouco do peito, o laço que podia ver um pouco dele caindo por sua cintura e dava pra ver um pouco que o vestido deixava a costa nua apenas com as fitas para entrelaçar que escondiam aquela região. A coroa que lhe dava um ar de realeza e a fita da sandália num azul claro lhe dando um charme quase impossível de ser descrito em palavras... Tudo... Exatamente tudo... Estava combinando com ele naquele momento.

Hiro no primeiro momento que viu sua anjinha com aquela roupa ficou imóvel, sua respiração começou a ficar mais forte, ele começou a suar um pouco, ele começou a sentir calor por todo o corpo, seu rosto começou a corar pouco a pouco, quando, depois de um tempo parecia mais uma pimenta vermelha do que uma pessoa, a única reação que teve depois disso foi se abanar um pouco e olhar um pouco para o chão para tentar disfarçar a surpresa de vê-la daquele jeito!

Sensou ficou parado, imóvel, com seus olhos grudados no rapaz na sua frente que realmente se parecia com uma garota naquela noite. Pensamentos nada inocentes percorriam sua mente naquele momento; sua vontade no momento era de beijar e morder cada parte daquele corpo. Só faltava babar no corredor de tão 'hipnotizado' que estava. Acompanhava cada misero movimento que o loiro fazia, estava tão concentrado que mesmo um pouco longe podia sentir o delicado cheiro que era emanado pelo corpo frágil a sua frente. A respiração um pouco forte e pesada devido à vergonha que estava fazia seu vestido subir um pouco e é claro, isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno enquanto pensava e reagia.

- 'com essas roupas...Ele...Esta tão comível' pensava enquanto não desgrudava os olhos do corpo do loiro e seus olhos caiam principalmente nas áreas descobertas.

Ambos estavam abobados pela beleza de sua princesa que até esquecerem da disputa de um tempo atrás e toda sua atenção, dedicação estava voltada a uma única pessoa. E essa pessoa estava encostada na parede corada e com medo devida o modo que ambos o olhavam.

X

O salão estava ficando cada vez mais cheio e a música era contagiante que fazia a maioria dos presentes dançarem. Os mais velhos e os que eram mais duros com sigo mesmo até que estavam se divertindo com uma ótima conversa entre outras famílias, com os drinques que eram servidos ou até com a comida que foi preparada especialmente para a festa.

A diretora não parava num lugar, do bar para falar com algum pai ou colaborador para o bar, e assim seguia, indo de mesa em mesa até que estava esgotada e nem tinha começado a festa, pois os dois alunos não estavam presentes. Mas estava estranhando a demora do mesmo, o príncipe já tinha o visto e estava pronto, mas estava sem a coroa, a princesa... Bem... A princesa... Era uma princesa por isso tinha todo o direito de demorar. Dês de que ela viesse tudo estaria bem, ou... Menos mal.

X

Haru corria com muita pressa ainda tentando encontrar o moreno e quando o avista um corredor mais a frente aumenta o ritmo, mas quase tem uma parada cardíaca quando vê seu irmão e o moreno juntos, mas o susto passou quando estavam feito dois retardados olhando para um ponto e foi só virar o rosto para descobrir o motivo deles estarem daquele jeito, afinal, eram dois retardados e uma princesa.

Teve que segurar a vontade de rir ou até mesmo de gritar, pois essa era uma cena daquelas que nenhum ser humano poderia ver duas vezes. Por esse mesmo motivo pegou sua câmera silenciosamente e a ligou filmando os movimentos que não aconteciam e isso já estava deixando ela louco. E em sue subcociente implorava por alguma ação.

Não estava fazendo nem um piu, pois poderia estragar todo o momento 'mágico' daquela cena e quando achou que alguém ia tomar uma atitude só viu a 'princesa' sair correndo de seus próprios 'cavaleiros'. Talvez tenha sido a vergonha e o modo cheio de luxuria que estavam olhando para ele que fez ele sair daquele jeito.

- espere minha anja!

Ouviu seu irmão exclamar e começar a correr atrás dele, mas viu que tinha caído com tudo no chão por causa do moreno que tinha colocado o pé na frente para ter esse propósito. De ele cair, estava com raiva e isso era visível até mesmo à rivalidade entre os dois e era claro que o moreno não queria que seu irmão chegasse perto de sua adorável princesa 'indefesa'.

X

A música já tinha começado a um bom tempo e mesmo assim alguns continuavam sentados esperando que fossem chamados para dançar ou então para A pessoa certa aparecer e um bom dialogo ter início. Mas parecia que as coisas iam esfriando com o mover dos ponteiros do relógio. Mas o festival tinha começado só agora.

X

- Miyuki...

-há! Oi Sasuke

- oi...

- está muito bonita essa noite

- você também esta magnífica

- mu-muito obrigada...

- bem... Gostaria de dançar?

- serio?

- por que não seria?

- bem... Não sei...

- você quer?

- adoraria!

- então vamos

X

- Se divertindo Yoi?

- mais ou menos

- por que mais ou menos?

- nada de assustador aconteceu

- tenha que ser

- queria ver alguma coisa interessante ou assustadora

- seus pais chegaram

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- isso sim é assustador

- eles não tão chegando

- mas foi assustador

- engraçadinha

X

- bela festa não é Tayri?

- esta mesmo diretora

- seus alunos já leram seus textos?

- leram sim... Todos aplaudiram

- que bom

- qual você mais gostou?

- daquele das flores... A água pode ser transparente e o céu azul, mas no complexo das cores só existe o vazio.

- é... Esse foi bem tocante

- e qual você gostou mais?

- eu gostei de todos, mas acho que o que ficou melhor foi o das estações.

- qual?

- aquele que fala: folhas secas no jardim, desabrochar das rosas, o cantar dos pássaros é como uma suave brisa de verão, mas o congelante inverno é de aquecer o coração.

- a esse... Um poema bem bonito

- eu sei

- estão me chamando ali... De novo pra variar... Nos falamos depois

- certo

- até

- até

X

- e ai Kaon?

- tudo na mesma

- ta pra baixo em

- que nada

- não ta gostando da festa é isso?

- a festa ta boa, mas falta alguma ação.

- que tipo de ação?

- sei lá... Essa festa ta parecendo uma festa de mocinhas! Cadê a ação?

- hum... Então é isso

- já to cansada de ficar com esse salto pra lá e pra cá... Eu detesto esse tipo de roupa

- oxe... Então porque veio com ela?

- é obrigatório vir com roupas formais

- e dês de quando você segue regras?

- não enche vai

- qualé! A diretora de castrou depois daquela conversa foi?

- aff

- fala serio! O que você ta tramando

- não to tramando nada

- sei

- é serio

- então melhora essa cara e vamos dançar e dar um pouco de ação a essa festa

- serio?

- não duvide da minha palavra baby

X

- Ryou

- você tem um GPS pra me achar é?!

- como você adivinhou? –disse cinco-

- aff

- cara! Você ainda ta parado? Coloca esse esqueleto pra se mover que vai chover garota em cima de você

- para vai

- o que? Vai me dizer que não abe dançar

- claro que eu sei dançar

- então dança!

- não quero

- por quê?

- não é da tua conta

- fala cara

- reparou que a maioria das músicas que estão tocando são para casais?

- então chama uma mina qualquer pra dançar e depois uma gostosa aparece, você dispensa a outra e dança com a gatinha.

- vai se fuder

- ai não fala assim se não eu gamo

- tu é gay não é?!

- só nas horas vagas

- louco

X

Haru ria como nunca tinha rido na vida naquele momento, que precisa colocar a mão na barriga porque já tinha começado a doer com o esforço.

Hiro: Eu posso saber qual é a graça?-olhar serio-

Haru: Nada, nada não e... A propósito, a anjinha estava realmente muito bonita -olhar malicioso-.

Hiro: PODE TIRANDO O OLHO! - de pé e com muita raiva expressiva no rosto-ela não é para o seu bico sua yuri maluca!

Haru: Calma nii-chan, eu só estava elogiando sua bela entrada, e não dizendo que estou morrendo de desejo, afinal você sabe que eu já tenho um grande amor no meu coração minha chicletezinha de cereja - olhos brilhando e sorrindo-.

Sensou:- olha para a cara de Hiro no chão e sorri vitorioso-' Ótimo, além dele ser um preconceituoso bebum, ele ainda esta afim do Lucas-kun, era só o que me faltava!' O Haru!Podemos acabar logo com essa porcaria de filmagem? -olhar serio-

Haru: Claro Sensou-kun, agora vamos ter que filmar o grande trabalho dos músicos e cantores da festa e entrevistar alguns, além de fazer uma entrevista com a própria Tsunade, e os professores e muitos outros -sorriso-.

X

Mesmo não estando no salão, ainda dentro da universidade podia ouvir a música alta. Não estava com vontade de sair daquele quarto... Não agora... Ver tantas pessoas felizes ao mesmo tempo podia o fazer mal porque... Ele já sentiu essa felicidade e agora... Em outro lugar deveria achar essa felicidade, mas doía. E a música não parava.

Parece que foi ontem

Você era parte de mim

Eu era tão imponente

Eu era tão forte

Seus braços me segurando firme

Tudo parecia tão certo

Inquebrável, como se nada pudesse dar errado

Agora não consigo respirar

Não, eu não consigo dormir

Eu mal posso seguir em frente

E... Parece que realmente foi ontem que tudo isso aconteceu e aquelas mesmo imagens martelam na minha cabeça e o desejo e a vontade... Esse sentimento que você ainda é parte de mim. Eu era imponente...Eu era muito forte... Mas agora... Sem seus braços para me sustentar... Onde tudo era certa, onde nada dava errado... Eu me acostumei com isso e agora mau respiro... E hoje...Hoje... Hoje não durmo...Não posso erguer minha cabeça e seguir em frente sem você.

Aqui estou eu, novamente.

Estou rasgada em pedaços

Não posso negar, nem fingir.

Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim

Quebrada lá no fundo

Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar

Por trás desses olhos castanhos

E eu... Estou aqui novamente relembrando de tudo o que aconteceu e vendo através dessa janela o mesmo que vi quando te conheci. Porque dentro de mim não restou nada, dentro de mim tudo desmoronou. Mas não posso fingir... Não posso negar... Na posso dizer que eu achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim. Mesmo me corroendo por dentro você nunca mais verá minhas lagrimas, porque... Detrás destes olhos castanhos existe alguém forte o bastante.

Eu te contei tudo

Me abri e deixei você entrar

Você me fez sentir bem

Pela primeira vez na minha vida

E agora tudo o que restou de mim

É o que eu finjo ser

Tão junta, mas tão quebrada por dentro.

Porque eu não consigo respirar

Não, não consigo dormir.

Eu mal posso seguir em frente

E tudo... Eu te contei tudo e mais ou um pouco, eu era tão fechado... Era um casulo perfeito, mas deixei você entrar porque você me fez me sentir realmente bem e pela primeira vez na minha vida... E olha o que restou de mim! Estou arrasado por dentro por mais que pareça forte por fora. Eu não posso respirar fora da nossa atmosfera, não posso dormir sem seus braços em volta de mim e na posso seguir em frente sem você.

Engula-me e depois cuspa-me para fora

Por te odiar, eu culpo a mim mesma

Ver você, isso me mata agora

Não, não choro mais por aí

Depois de tanto tempo... Depois de tudo eu vejo... Você me usou de uma forma suja e agora me dispensou como se fosse um caroço no seu prato principal. Mas eu te odeio... Eu te amo... E eu me culpo todos os dias por isso. E ver você... Isso me mata mais ainda, mas eu não vou chorar... Não vou mais chorar por ai.

X

O salão estava cheio e as pessoas riam e dançavam como se nunca tivesse feito isso na vida, mas mesmo com tanta música e felicidade. E aparentemente todos estiverem se divertindo a diretora continuava preocupada com os preparativos e o tempo rodava e nada dos seus personagens aparecerem e isso estava a matando por dentro de tanta preocupação foi quando dois alunos se aproximaram dela com uma câmara e um microfone na mão. Uma com um sorriso enorme e o outro... Bem... O outro não estava nem um pouco contente muito menos animado.

Sensou: Eu devia ter ficado em casa...-estava completamente desanimado, embora adorasse festas. A aquela ele preferia ter faltado

Haru: anime-se rapaz

Sensou: aff

Haru: Tsunade-samaaaaaa podemos fazer uma entrevista?

Tsunade: er... Claro... Diga-me... Que eu saiba só a Haru estaria filmando... Ofereceu-se a ajudar ela Sensou?

Haru: 'fudeu...'

Sensou: O QUE?!-aquela garota ia morrer. Ia garantir que ela não tivesse paz nem depois de morta - Você mentiu para mim sua maldita?!

Haru: er... Licença tão me chamando ali –some-

Senso-VOLTA AQUI!!!!!!!!-some atrás dela-

Tsunade: cada um que me aparece... E quem foi aparecer...

A diretora tinha ficado mais branca que um fantasma e tremia mais que vara curta. Só faltava a música parar porque a maioria das pessoas dirigirem sua atenção para a entrada onde uma mulher muito linda e considerada sexy entrou. Seus cabelos loiros cortados em chanel, a pele pálida, os olhos azuis, o corpo de dar inveja, o vestido presto longo tomara que caia com enfeites de diamantes na borda não eram despercebidos. Mas não era sua beleza que chamou a atenção de todos, mas sim o poder que ela tinha. Uma das mulheres mais influentes do mundo dos negócios, a bela dama, líder mundial, aquela herdeira de trilhões e sua aparecia não era de alguém de mais de vinte cinco anos. O que uma pessoa como aquela fazia em uma festa daquelas? Para alguém daquela poder era considerada fixada aquela festa. E era isso que desesperava a diretora que só faltava seus olhos pularem para fora, mas não queria acreditar no que via.

Sensou: VOLTA AQUI!

O pesadelo de Tsunade começou a se tornar verdadeiro, dois estudantes, correndo... Querendo se matar... A pessoa mais rica e poderosa estava na porta de sua universidade... Ambos correndo... Muito rápido... Os olhos frios e calculistas olhando a cena desinteressada... Um tropeço e... Seu pesadelo...

A garota saiu pelo lado de fora esbarrando na mulher e o moreno cair no chão perto de seus pés, não, ele não se jogou, caiu como uma pedra cai no chão quando é lançada. A primeira impressão que a mulher passou? Seu rosto permaneceu imparcial e olhava o adolescente no chão. Foi quando um de seus cinco guardas costas ia fazer ela deu um sinal e todos seus empregados foram embora. Abaixou-se e estendeu a mão ao moreno, logo a mão esquerda que carrega um anel belíssimo e como todo o resto de suas vestes, parecia muito caro, mas não a beleza nem mesmo o valor que aquela peça trazia, mas sim a modéstia que enfeitava aquele dedo magro e delicado e assim como as rosas... Ela cheirava... Não tinha mais um olhar frio nem mesmo duro e cruel... Era apenas... Solitário...

Sensou não sabia o que fazer merecia o Oscar de melhor ator de comédia. Porque as encrencas em que ele se metia...Não estavam no livro dos recordes. Ao ver aquela mão estendida para ele, não soube bem o que pensar. Apenas aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida, completamente envergonhando.

Sensou:d-des-culpe-me...

Miranda: acontece

Sua voz era suave e delicada, mas não deixava de ser madura e firme, puxou o garoto para frente levantando ambos e percebendo o constrangimento do rapaz soltou sua mão e olhou para frente como se buscasse algum e quando olhou para cima, pela sacada da escada aparentava que encontrou o que procurado e dês de que entrou, deu um magnífico sorriso que era capaz de iluminar qualquer céu... Ser uma estrela em uma noite fria. Quem estava procurando? Um rapaz extremamente feminino que seria a princesa hoje à noite.

Sensou-Arigatoo...Procurando por alguém?

Podia estar completamente envergonhando, não fazer idéia de quem aquela mulher era. Mas se tinha algo que ele sabia era que devia ser educado, afinal, nunca se sabe quando um pequeno ato pode fazer diferença.

Miranda: já achei essa pessoa muito obrigada... Será que poderia entregar isso àquela pessoa ali?

Tinha apontado para o loiro acima das escadas que não tinha percebido a chegada da mulher. Nisso tinha estendido um bilhete muito delicado na cor creme e com uma caligrafia muito bonita. Parecia até assinatura de algum presidente, mas diferente deles, era todo o cartão. Mas era difícil traduzir o que estava escrito, pois estava todinho escrito em italiano. Para não correr o risco de alguém a mais ler o bilhete.

Sensou- pro Lucas-kun?Ok

Não tentou entender o que estava escrito, não era assunto seu. Foi entre o correndo e o caminhando até onde o loiro estava e bastante tímido. Bem, aquela mulher devia conhecê-lo, caso contrário não ia escolhê-lo em meio a tantos apenas por acaso.

O loiro estava perto da parede apoiado com as costas nela, que já estava sem a estola, mostrando seus ombros nus e um pouco das costas que eram cobertos apenas pelas fitas. Estava com os olhos semi-serrados e olhando para frente, estava com um rosto angelical e delicado. Não estava com cara de quem estava pensando em algo, mas que não estava pensando em nada... Apenas olhando para as vidraças enfeitadas. Que nem percebia os olhares cheios de luxuria que eram lançados a ele.

X

Hiro passava por aquele corredor quando viu aquela figura tão meiga parada que não pode deixar de pensar.

Hiro :'Como ela esta,linda,eu não consigo parar de olhar para ela,sua bela face,sua pele,seus cabelos,como um ser humano pode ser tão...PERFEITO! Será que ela é mesmo um ser humano?Talvez ela seja um anjo que Deus mandou para terra por engano!,é isso talvez esse seja o motivo de tanta perfeição assim. -O nariz dele tava quase sangrando-

X

Sensou não sabia se ficava encantando com a beleza do loiro ou se mandava aquele bando de pervertidos pro quinto dos infernos, como podiam sequer imaginar fazer algo com aquele corpo tão perfeito...Tão irresistível..No que diabos estava pensando?Era melhor parar com aquilo antes que fizesse algo idiota.

Sensou-Lucas-kun?

Tinha acordado de seus devaneios, seus olhos se abriram um pouco e seu rosto virou na direção da voz, se desencostou da parede para olhá-lo de frente, estava um pouco vermelho, mas era tão pouco que era quase impercebível.

Lucas: ola Sensou

Fez um cumprimento que os japoneses costumam fazer, sua voz estava mais mansa e suave do que nunca, parecia até um veludo. Era capaz de levar uma pessoa ao céu e depois trazer de volta a Terra.

Sensou: Uma moça me pediu para te entregar isso.

Estendeu o bilhete para ele. Devia se manter na terra, nunca sabia quando algo...Ou alguém, podiam aparecer para estragar seu dia.

Lucas: o-obrigado

Estendeu a mão e pegou no bilhete, mas sem querer acabou tocando na mão do outro, sua mão estava quente e podia ver a delicadeza e maciez de sua mão. Se elas eram daquele jeito, imagine o resto de seu corpo. Pegou o bilhete e leu e deu um sorriso muito doce e meigo, era pequeno, mas um lindo sorriso.

Lucas: aproveitar a noite não é?!

Falou tão baixo que parecia um sussurro, um assobio dos céus, uma brisa suave... Era baixa a voz, mas não deixava de ter todo seu apreso.

Sensou estava a ponto de desmaiar, ou, de como num bom anime, ter uma hemorragia nasal. Aquela pele macia, aquele sorriso, nem o mais perfeito dos anjos se comparavam a aquilo. Bem, aquele pequeno conselho parecia se aplicar a ele também...Não podia ficar correndo atrás de Haru para matá-la durante o baile todo...Deixaria sua vingança para outra hora. Por enquanto iria cuidar dos seus assuntos ali.

Uma música estava prestes a começar quando o loiro foi puxado por um vulto negro que ia segurando com delicadeza, mas firmemente a mão do loiro. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros, a pele era clara e trajava um terno negro. Não era possível ver seu rosto ou a cor de seus olhos, pois estava de costas, mas podia deduzir que o rapaz era lindo porque, só faltava às garotas babarem em cima dele quando o viam. Foi quando aquele rapaz finalmente trouxe o loiro para o salão de dança, em posição de uma verdadeira dança e assim, era possível ver um rosto encantador, amadurecido e simplesmente maravilhoso. O loiro estava constrangido pela situação e quando aquele rapaz sussurrou algo em seu ouvido corou muito e pareceu mais deslocado do que nunca.

X

Hiro : 'O QUE AQUELE VIADO FILHO DE UMA MÃE,DESGRAÇADO TA FAZENDO DANÇADO COM A MINHA ANJINHA??? Haru sua incompetente,não sabe fazer nada direito,não?A mais isso vai ter troco tanto para você Haru,quanto para esse Viadinho filho de uma mãe,me aguarde,pode esperar Haru você vai sofrer amargamente por isso!' -olhar maligno e serio-

X

Sensou não sabia se tinha um ataque, ou se desistia aqui e agora. Mas algo dentro da sua mente o fez pensar que aquela segunda opção não era nada boa. Mas como fazer?Ir lá tirar satisfação com o cara e deixar obvio seu interesse pelo loiro ou esperar e depois ir lá meter moral?As duas opções precisavam de uma cara de pau e uma coragem enorme. Mas não podia deixar mole, não percebeu que enquanto pensava suas pernas o levavam mais para perto da onde os dois dançavam.

Você pode dançar todas as danças com o cara  
Aquele que te dá uma olhada, deixe-o abraçá-la apertado  
Você pode sorrir todos os sorrisos para o homem  
Que segurou sua mão debaixo do pálido luar  
Mas não se esqueça de quem está te levando para casa  
E nos braços de quem você estará  
Então, querida, deixe a última dança para mim

E a música teve inicil, o moreno movia o corpo dele conduzindo o do menor que não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Mas apesar de todo o contragimento estavam dançando muito bem,e ainda mais para uma dança daquele estilo.

- dance... certo?

Sussurrou novamente no ouvido do pequeno anjo e fez um passo mais ousado fazendo o outro corpo acompanhar,enquanto um de seus braços já rondeavam a cintura fina. Alguns davam espaço para os dois, pois,assim como nos espetecalus os principais dançam sozinhos e assim estava sendo gradativamente.

Oh, eu sei que a música está ótima  
Como vinho espumante, vá e divirta-se  
Ria e cante, mas enquanto estamos separados,  
Não dê seu coração à ninguém  
Mas não se esqueça de quem está te levando para casa  
E nos braços de quem você estará  
Então querida, deixe a última dança para mim

Fez um rodopio com aquele corpo o colando por inteiro. Parecia que tinham decorado e estuda passo por passo, a atenção de todos estava voltada aos dois, o que fazia o loiro se constranger mais ainda.

Amor, você não sabe que eu te amo demais?  
Você não consegue sentir isso quando eu te toco?  
Eu nunca vou deixar você ir...  
Eu te amo, oh demais!

- se eu te dizer que te amo demais você acreditaria?

Mais um toque ousado e um passo de proficionais,um passo que exigiria não só esforço mas sim muitas aulas de ginastica , a sincronia estava perfeita. Parecia até uma dança eterna e magnifica para as apreciadores.

Você pode dançar, vá e continue  
Até a noite acabar  
E até chegar a hora de ir  
E se ele perguntar se você está sozinha  
Se ele pode te levar em casa, você deve dizer não  
Pois não se esqueça de quem está te levando para casa  
E nos braços de quem você estará  
Deixe a última dança para mim

E assim como o ritmo da musica eles dançavam explendorosamente, o loiro, parecia uma indefesa bailarina... Um anjo... Parecia que flutuava de tanta delicadeza. O maior era possessivo e firme.

Mas não se esqueça de quem está te levando para casa  
E nos braços de quem você estará  
Então querida, deixe a última dança para mim  
Oh querida, você quer deixar a última dança para mim...  
Então querida, deixe a última dança para mim  
Oh querida, deixe a última dança para mim...

E assim a música teve fim,varias pessoas aplaudindo o grande espetaculo e o modo exepicional que finalizaram a dança. Mas o que ninguem esperava nem mesmo o loiro, que já estava se afastando era que fosse puxado de volta para um beijo na boca,um simplis beijo, bem rapido. Mas não deixava de ser um beijo. O maior se afastou e pegou a mão palida que estava tremula e a beijou se afastando.

- e não se esqueça... de quem esta te levando para casa

e assim sumiu no meio da multidão. O constrangimento era muito e ainda mais com o beijo estava muito vermelho e isso aumentava mais a sua beleza.

O japonês não soube como nem porque, mas assim que viu o que aquele bastardo acabara de fazer, alguma coisa o fez se aproximar antes que ele pudesse ir embora e lhe dar um belo de um soco na cara que derrubaria até o mais hábil dos lutadores de boxe. Que se danasse o que o povo ia achar! Que se danasse que depois ia chorar de vergonha!Já ficara tempo demais parado.

O loiro no momento que viu aquilo prendeu a respiração, arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Não acreditava, só podia ser mentira, mais pessoas brigando por sua causa? Não entendia o que levavam elas a fazer aquilo. Esta bem que não aprovou a ação do maior, mas só faltava chorar naquele momento com a ação do japonês. Aquilo de certa forma o deixou pálido que a mesma mulher que entrou e atraiu tantos olhares teve que tocar no loiro para ele acordar de seu transe.

Sensou sentiu as bochechas corarem e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não queria fazer aquilo...Fora algo mais forte que ele. Fechou os punhos, queria correr para casa e se deixar que a irmã o consolasse, mas não podia fraquejar...Todo ato tinha sua conseqüência, e não tinha coragem de se virar e ver qual fora a do seu.

Vários gritos e um barulho de algo caindo no chão foram ouvidos, já se formava uma roda em volta, na onde o loiro se encontrava.

Saiu correndo, aonde diabos não haveria ninguém? Aonde poderia chorar sem que ninguém o visse ou ouvisse?Era tudo culpa sua, porque deixara as ações falarem mais alto que a racionalidade? Por que?Acabou achando um lugar vazio e escuro, se encolheu no canto chorando. Queria desaparecer...Era só isso que queria.

X

Hiro corre em direção de sua bela anja ao ver ela desmaiar,e quando chega próximo dela,ele primeiro pega em sua delicada mão e se aproxima do seu rosto e faz a pergunta:

-Anjinha você esta bem? 'Por favor me diga que você esta bem ,me responda eu estou muito preocupado com você minha bela princesa!,se foi aquele viado....ele vai ver só uma coisa...por favor me responda' -super preocupado e quase chorando-

Um dos guardas costas que acompanhava a mulher loira que chegou a pouco tempo,se aproximou do menino desmaiado ao chão. O colocando no colo e saindo do meio da multidão. Passando pela porta principal com o intuito de tirar o menino daquele lugar

X

Já estava colocando o loiro no carro quando uma morena e uma ruiva,apesar da festa ter começado a horas,chegaram e ficaram olhando o carro com muita curiosidade. Quando viu algumas pessoas com rostos muito preocupadas e um rapaz muito bonito com um saco de gelo no rosto.

Kitsune: o que houve aqui?

Haru: ...

Katsu: hei! Tamo falando com você

Haru: desculpa

Katsu: o que houve?

Haru: ouve que um menino queria me matar,dai ele caiu aos pés daquela madame ali,a mais poderosa do reino dos negocios,dai ela pediu pra ele entregar algo para o loirinho que desmaiou,dai ele foi lá,depois disso aquele moreno com o gelo no rosto puxou o loirinho pra dançar e no final deu um beijo nele. Depois disso esse menino que queria me matar deu um soco bem dado nele,o loiro se assustou e desmaiu. Filmei tudinho...

Katsu: qual nome do menino?

Haru: Sensou...

Kitsune-O QUE O MEU IRMÃOZINHO FEZ?

A morena parecia que ia assassinar o primeiro que visse. A ruiva se conteve em puxar

Haru por lado, ficando fora do caminho da outra.

Katsu: fudeu...Acho bom aquele carro ter artilharia pesada...Porque a minha priminha vai dar um ataque...

Haru: un? 'Ótimo... Seu eu ficar aqui serei morta'

A morena pegou um revolver do bolso e atirou nos pneus do carro, ninguém fazia seu bebê perder a razão e ficava livre, não importavam as conseqüências ela ia tirar satisfações.

Kat-nem pense em fugir...Esse vai ser um momento que vale a pena gravar...

Haru: O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? Quer matar todos dentro daquele carro?

Tsunade: o que esta acontecendo? Ai meu deus... Eu não quero nem ver a cara da Miranda quando

Miranda: o quer tentando atirar no meu carro?

Kit-Para você pirralha..Todos não só um...Para você branaga velha eu estava atirando no carro..E para você...Nada em especial...Apenas ter uma conversa amigável e tentar entender alguma coisa...

Miranda: Cal... Chame a policia... Nefy... Leve meu neto para o hospital... Parece que ele esta tendo o mesmo ataque do ano passado!Então... Vamos ter essa conversa amigável... Antes da policia chegar... Pode começar

Kat-fuedeu..Fudeu!

A morena não pareceu se afetar com a menção da polícia manteve a mesma expressão impassível de antes enquanto a ruiva apertava o braço de Haru com muita força quase chorando de ódio.

Haru: ta doendo!

Miranda: fale logo o que quer... Meu neto está quase morrendo! Preciso levá-lo a um hospital! E se a conversa for longa... –tira um papel da bolsa- vá a esse endereço pela manhã... Adeus

Um helicóptero já estava lá e desceu, a mulher entrou e o loiro já estava lá. Nisso ele sobrevoou os céus estrelados enquanto a universidade se enchia de viatura de policias-

Kit: to me lixando pro seu neto..Eu só quero saber o que diabos esse loirinho fez para fazer meu irmão perder a calma...-ela apontou para o céu e atirou, não visando atingir o helicóptero e sim atirar em algo-

Haru: não querendo me intrometer, mas... Porque você não pergunta diretamente para o moreno?

Kat-cala a boca garota? Tu é suicida?

Kitsune olhou Haru como se fosse a primeira fez que a visse.

Kitsune- Como?

A morena segurava a arma como se estivesse procurando para aonde apontar,

Tsunade: era só o que me faltava... OK PESSOAL A FESTA ACABOU!!!

Todos já iam se retirando ainda mais com a vinda da policia,a brigamo desmaio, os tiros, tudo levou a uma conclusão: a festa... foi perfeita... enquanto durou é logico.

Tsunade: para seu quarto Haru

Haru: certo

Tsunade: vou pedir para as senhoritas deixarem esse lugar... houve muitas coisas hoje então eu peço... vão para suas casas... esfriem a cabeça. Tenho certeza que a Miranda cumprira com sua palavra e vai falar com a senhorita mas por hora... por favor...

Katsu e Kitsune: por hora..A gente quer ver o Sensou...

Tsunade: ele deve estar lá dentro... Se quiserem procurá-lo à vontade...

Kat-Kit..Você fica aqui...Não queremos arrumar confusão, vai para casa...E relaxa ok?

Kit-Ok...-se vira e vai embora-

Kat-a senhora pode chamar alguém para me ajudar, por favor? Se eu não levar o pequeno para casa a Kitsune me mata

Tsunade: mandarei alguém procurar por ele...

X

Apesar de tudo... Foi bom ter aquele baile mesmo que as coisas não ocorressem como deveriam... Foi um bom baile, onde a esperança e a oportunidade nasceram para alguns... Para outras a tristeza era sua maior confidente, mas no momento a única coisa que importava no momento não era olhar para traz... Construir uma ponte... Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

X

19 de janeiro

Hotel Landaris

12:55 P.M

Suíte presidencial

- Sasori... Por que foi tão longe?

Um homem olhava pelas grandes janelas de seu quarto, estava com um vinho na mão e mesmo sendo muito tarde bebia como nunca. Essas ultimas semana tinham sido as piores de sua vida.

Já tinha traído muita gente e apensar de tudo... Seu emprego necessitava disso, mas às vezes fazia isso em sua vida pessoal sem perceber. Enganar... Trair... Usar... Palavras que descreviam perfeitamente aquele homem que olhava as gotas de chuva que perturbavam seu sono... Parecia que não parava de chover. E a chuva lhe trazia más recordações... Por isso não conseguia dormir e nem prestar atenção na papelada que estava há dias na sua pasta.

- gomem...

Tocava com a ponta dos dedos o vidro gelado e aproximava seu rosto do mesmo, tentando buscar inutilmente conforto e um abraço. Como se esse pedido de desculpas adiantasse em algo ou até mesmo que eles chegassem aos ouvidos dele...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OMG

36 paginas de Word O.O

OMG

Foi o maior que eu já escrevi

Espero que tenham gostado

E desculpem a demora mas acho que valeu a pna por causa do tamanho O.O

E porque eu fiquei doente nesse tempo,desmaiei,meu humor não estava dos melhores, as provas e tudo mais eu sinto muito...

Mas essa semana vai ser a ultima das provas(as mais complicadas pra variar) então... essa semana que se aproxima vou estar completamente atolada então sinto muito

Mas depois dela é a semana de zuera então ta tudo certo

Depois... a tão esperada FÉRIAS!!!!!!!!

O sonho de qualquer estudante #-#

Mas se eu ficar de recu vai demorar um pouco mais .-.

Mas eu não sei...

Nunca fiquei de recu no final do ano

Nunca fico u.u

Mas......... eu acho que vou ficar em inglês por causa de um trabalho ¬¬

Mas já conversei com minha mama e ela disse que eu não vou fazer se eu ficar =D

Mas ficou tão grande esse cap #.#

Espero que tenham gostado

e...

comentem porque reviwes me deixam muito feliz

'a cada reviwes recebida,mais os meus dedinhos trabalham e mais rápido também'

bjs


	18. o inverno esta acabando

Eu ando de bicicleta pelo parque bem pela manhã. Enquanto sinto o sol e o vento sobre mim e eu vejo meninas brincando de pular corda,mães conversando e tudo que consigo fazer é fechar os olhos e pedalar mais rápido. Sinto o cheiro do orvalho molhado e do sol... e devo dizer... eu nunca me senti tão bem assim.

E quando passo pela casa vermelha eu sorriu porque os passarinhos estão cantando e os passarinhos estão na janela. E continuo com a vida.

O verão chegou,sim o verão chegou.

E agora andando aqui... descendo essa ladeira e sentindo o vento e a adrenalina tomar meu corpo, mas mesmo assim eu sorriu porque eu sinto o sol e eu sei que é verão... eu sei que esta tudo bem.

Então não me preocupo em andar de bicicleta com aquele meu jeans cor safira desbotado. Eu não me importo e quando passo pelo bar onde tudo aconteceu eu só aumento meu sorriso e daí eu vejo um casal com sua filhinha no carrinho de bebê e mais a frente mais uma criança por vir.

Comprimento todos com um lindo sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça e volto a andar. E quando penso que as coisas já foram assim...

Mas tudo bem porque o verão chegou.

Então eu paro minha bicicleta porque eu encontro meu amor perto de uma cerca branca me esperando com seus olhos brilhantes e vamos nós dois pedalando e sentindo o calor do sol nos envolver.

Porque as coisas não podiam ser mais perfeitas.... afinal... o verão chegou e descongelou a pedra de gelo que o inverno deixou no meu coração.

Mas eu só consigo sorrir porque...

Garota aumente o som isso esta muito bom,eu quero sentir para sempre isso então aumente o som não se esqueça,não deixe de ser feliz.

Ninguém mais vai ser feliz por você por isso sorria.

Mas não importa se os dias passam ou se continuam os mesmo porque eu continuo o mesmo,mesmo tendo mudado muito, mas parece... que quando mais você continua o mesmo mais parece que as coisas mudaram.

Mas esse meu jeans velho e desbotado continua no meu corpo mesmo depois de tudo,e devo dizer... já faz 4 anos que tudo aconteceu,terminei minha faculdade,meus amigos se casaram e tiveram filhos e mesmo assim eu não sai daqui porque eu queria sentir o verão eu queria sentir-me tão bem quanto hoje.

E quando atravesso a rua principal eu cruzo com olhos tão azuis e vejo que foram por causa deles que eu estou tão feliz e tudo que faço é ficar igual a um bobo observando um lindo sorriso naquela face delicada, mas logo acordo com a aura assassina e ciumenta do meu e do namorado dele.

E o toque do vento me faz suspirar e o tecido de algodão da minha camiseta parece que massagem meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que eu sinto que ela está sendo retirada porque eu sinto que o verão finalmente começou.

Mas tudo isso é muito bom, então garota... aumente o som

X

Quase cinco anos atrás

Miyuki andava sorridente pelos corredores da universidade,já tinha se passado uma semana desde o festival, mas ainda estava vivo a vontade, os toques as palavras proferidas pelo seu príncipe... Desde esse dia não pôde dormir sem lembrar do sorriso perfeito do rapaz e mesmo que o festival tivesse acabado mais cedo do que o esperado,dançar com Sasuke foi quase um sonho.

- Miyuki...

- Há???

- Tô te chamando há horas menina! Onde planeta foi parar?

- há... desculpe...

- tudo bem... se continuar nessa lentidão vai se atrasar... o sinal já bateu a uns 5 minutos

- Ai meu Deus!!!

- é melhor correr

X

- Ryou meu amigo

- 'só pode ser sacanagem há essa hora esse maldito na minha orelha...'

- Hey Ryou, você não vai acreditar

- eu já não acredito de você estar aqui

- realizei seu sonho não é?!

- Ah claro –cínico-

- bem... Voltando ao assunto principal

- qual?

- vai entrar um novo aluno

- tantos entraram! idiota

- mas esse é –

- to atrasado! Depois conversamos

- ei! Pelo menos me escuta!

- depois conversamos – sai da sala-

- aff...

X

- professora Tayri

- bom dia Shisune

- bom dia

- quer falar algo comigo?

- nada de mais... queria saber se conseguiu organizar tudo... sabe... os livros,a sala...

-há isso... já sim...está tudo arrumado

- que bom...

- algum problema?

- Tsunade está muito estressada...

- devo imaginar... com tudo isso que aconteceu

- é mesmo...

- descobriram quem bagunçou todo o festival?

- pior que não

- que droga hein?

- pois é...

- mais alguma coisa está te preocupando?

- não... Não é nada de mais

- certo... Se me der licença minha aula começa daqui a pouco

- Ah claro... Boa aula

- obrigada

X

- oi Yoi

- olá

- quer ir à minha casa hoje para assistirmos um filme?

- de terror?

-er... lógico

- claro!

- estava chamando algumas meninas pra dormir lá... Se quiser também... Porque contaremos historias de terror e não tem ninguém nessa escola melhor do que você para isso

- lógico que eu irei!

- que bom! Nos vemos mais tarde então

- ei...

- o que foi?

- quantas pessoas vão?

- poucas...

- quantas?

- umas cinco ou seis

- contando comigo?

- sim...

- e com você?

- bem... Não...

- muita gente! Sinto muito

- Mas Yoi... Vai, por favor é uma grande chance de você se enturmar

- não!

- vai...

- não...

- por favor!

- na-... Você não vai desistir enquanto não conseguir não é?!

- isso mesmo!

- então eu vou...

X

Sensou: ' faz uma semana desde o final do festival... E faz uma semana que o Lucas não vem à escola... Será que algo de grave aconteceu com ele? Droga... Tudo isso é culpa minha...'

Suspirou pesadamente, no final as coisas sempre era sua culpa. Não importava o quanto quisesse impressionar o loiro, era sempre fracassado. E quando finalmente melhorava em algo na impressão que ele tinha de si, tudo ia por água abaixo em menos de vinte minutos...Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido ao seu anjo. Não conseguiria viver sabendo que fora sua culpa.

X

Haru andava de um lado para o outro em frente de uma porta esperando ser aberta e como o destino encontrar sua amada, mas parecia que nada disso acontecia.

- Droga... Aonde esta minha cerejinha?

A porta foi aberta e seus olhos brilharam, mas não saiu quem queria que saísse,quem saiu de lá foi as colegas de quarta da rosada. O que fez suspirar profundamente e ter que esperar mais um pouco.

X

Hiro andava impaciente pelo campus desde o dia do festival, não teve noticias de sua anja,e para piorar parecia que os professores não davam trégua,passavam trabalho em cima de trabalho e as provas bimestrais se aproximavam então tinha que se esforçar, mas algo dentro de si o impedia de fazer isso,um sentimento... Sim...Um sentimento o proibia de ir adiante com seus atos.

X

Kaon como sempre não perdia a oportunidade de fazer seus alunos sofrerem em um árduo dia de correria. Fazia eles correrem, pularem, subir em cordas, fazer abdominais. Realmente... Ela estava se divertindo ainda mais por estar muitos pontos a frente do conselho estudantil, mas algo a deixava insatisfeita. Mesmo sendo inicio de ano o desempenho dos alunos caiu muito desde o primeiro dia de aula e percebeu que não era só em sua matéria que isso ocorria.

X

O sinal indicando que o dia de aulas terminou, o último sinal, tinha soado a uns trinta minutos, mas um certo garoto ruivo permanecia paralisado no seu lugar olhando para o caderno ainda aberto, mas parecia que não estava o lendo nem que estivesse realmente o olhando mas que aquele pedaço de papel com tantas letras fossem o foco de seus olhos para tentar amenizar o peso de seu subconsciente mas parecia que nada adiantava... Nada servia para amenizar a _dor_ que sentia e que lhe perseguia há tanto tempo.

X

- Isu... Isu...

- ham?

- Está pronta?

- vamos lá

- Alicia Keys - Fallin' todos cantando em

**Eu continuo**

**Me apaixonando por você**

**E me desinteressando**

**De você**

**Às vezes eu amo você**

**Às vezes**

**Você me deixa triste**

**Às vezes**

**Eu me sinto bem**

**Outras, eu me sinto usada**

E a voz era acompanhada pelas notas de piano e pela batida deixando toda aquela música com um ar de blues.

E a música passava pelas paredes grossas e penetravam todos os corredores da escola. E a voz solo aos poucos era acompanhada de um coral.

Até a melodia invadir a sala onde o ruivo estava parado perdido em seus pensamentos.

X

E apesar de tudo...Eu continuo te amando mesmo depois de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto nojo e quero te esquecer... Mas eu me lembro... Que mesmo você me deixando triste... Como agora, mas teve tantas vezes... Que eu me senti bem... E até hoje eu me sinto bem. Eu ainda o amo mesmo sentindo que fui usado como um peão... Eu continuo apaixonado por você.

**Amar você, querido  
Me deixa tão confusa  
**

E te amar... Tem sido um castigo cruel porque eu me sinto perdido... Eu me sinto... Tão confuso.

**Eu continuo  
Ficando e deixando de estar apaixonada por você  
Nunca amei ninguém  
Do jeito que amo você  
Nunca me senti assim  
Você me dá muito prazer  
E me causa muita dor  
**

E mesmo depois de tudo... Eu continuo te desejando de novo ao meu lado, mas... Ao mesmo tempo querendo você bem longe de mim. Eu nunca amei ninguém do jeito que te amava no passado e mesmo que doa dizer isso... Do jeito que ainda te amo. Eu nunca me senti assim... Tão perdido... Necessitando tanto do seu abraço... Apesar... Se eu voltar aos seus braços me sentirei seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo sentirei muita dor porque sei que não sou o único que sente o aconchego dos seus braços.

**Quando começo a pensar  
Que tirei mais  
Do que perdi  
Começo a me apaixonar  
De novo por você  
**

E quando penso em tudo isso... Quando penso e relembro de nossos momentos e vejo que eu também... Tudo que eu tive no passado... Depois do ocorrido eu ainda penso que eu tenho isso e penso também que eu não perdi tudo... Eu continuo com uma metade. E de novo... eu começo a me apaixonar por você... Não consigo te esquecer e isso me mata aos poucos porque eu começo a me apaixonar de novo por você.

**Eu continuo  
Me apaixonando por você  
E me desinteressando  
Nunca amei ninguém  
Do jeito que amo você  
**

E mesmo apaixonado eu ainda sinto a facada que levei em meu coração quando descobri sua farsa e isso me faz te odiar, mas depois de um tempo eu só consigo pensar em você e então... Eu continuo apaixonado por você. Eu nunca pensei que amaria alguém tanto assim... Nunca vou amar outro do jeito que eu te amei... _Do jeito que ainda te amo_.

**Estou me apaixonando  
Estou me apaixonando  
Estou me apaixonando**

E de novo... Eu estou me apaixonando, mas não por outro como deveria ser... Estou me apaixonando por você.

**Eu continuo  
Me apaixonando por você  
E me desinteressando  
Nunca amei ninguém  
Do jeito que amo você **

(repete mais duas vezes)

E eu continuo me apaixonando por você... Desinteressando-me... E vendo que do jeito que te amo nunca amarei mais ninguém... E nem quero... Para depois descobrir que foi uma farsa, mas eu continuo...

**O quê?**

Realmente... a pergunta deveria ser essa... Se eu dissesse isso a alguém isso que eu ouviria e nem eu compreendo. O porquê disso tudo...

**  
X**

- e então... Quero saber a opinião de vocês... O que acharam dessa música?

- parece música de igreja

- Er... Sério? Eu a achei tão bonita

- ela é bonita, a letra! Mas... Sei lá... Não da pra cantar isso no dia do encontro de artes

- ok... Vamos pensar em outra música então

- meio agitada, por favor, professor!

-é! Parece que essas músicas que o senhor escolhe parece que quer fazer todos dormirem antes da música terminar

- ok... Uma música agitada

X

Andava lentamente pela terra molhada, descalço, olhava para o céu coberto pelo véu negro e coberto de estrelas. De seus olhos tão azuis escoriam lágrimas de pura solidão. Abaixou-se perto de uma flor branca como a neve e de cheiro agradável deixando suas lágrimas tocarem suas delicadas pétalas enquanto segurava o soluço que teimava em escapar da sua garganta. Levantou-se e olhou para as estrelas imaginando todas as formas possíveis de tentar se sentir melhor.

Aquelas palavras o machucaram profundamente, por mais que seu corpo todo doesse e sua pele queimasse a cada lágrima que escorria por seu rosto agora machucado. Mas essa dor não se comparava com a dor do seu peito, não chegava perto do nó formado em sua garganta, do gosto salgado de suas lágrimas se misturando com gotas de sangue. Nada... Nada se comparava ao aperto no seu peito.

- Senhor...

- já vou entrar...

- O senhor está se sentindo bem?

Não conseguia responder, o nó estava muito grande, seus ouvidos não estavam preparados a ouvir alguém tão cedo, sua boca só tremia e de seus olhos só saíam lágrimas. Se ficasse ali também ficasse louco.

Suas pernas se moveram quase sozinhas, correndo para longe daquele jardim, correndo para longe daquela casa, ficando longe daquelas lembranças e de seus fantasmas. Doía saber que as coisas tomaram aquele rumo ainda mais... Aquelas palavras tão ríspidas que lhe corroia até a alma. Dinheiro nenhum tiraria aquele aperto... Dinheiro nenhum tiraria aquelas palavras de sua mente... _De sua alma._

X

- alô

- _Miyuki?_

- sim, sou eu.

- _oi Aqui é a Karim... Amiga do Sasuke, sabe?_

- sei sim...

- _bem... Só quero falar uma coisa pra você_

- pode falar

- _fique longe do Sasuke... Ele não gosta de você! Aquilo foi puro fingimento_

- como?

- _olha... Só estou tentando ajudar... Fique longe do Sasuke... Ele é bom demais pra você_

- como ousa dizer isso!?

- _querida... Acorda! Você é uma filhinha do papai! Sasuke odeia garotas assim_

- ...

- _olha... Fique longe dele... Só quero te poupar! Quero dizer... Poupar-me, ficar vendo sua cara de choro todo dia na escola ninguém merece então... Boa noite_

Desligou o telefone, era ousadia demais. Mas sentia um líquido quente cair sobre suas bochechas e seu corpo escorar na parede se sentando no carpete aveludado.

X

- _Ryou!_

- NEM NA MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA EU TENHO SOSSEGO?!

- _calmo ai garotão!_

- fala logo o que você quer

- _tá tendo uma festa aqui em casa... Vem com agente_

- nem ferrando

- _vai cara_

- não

- _a música aqui tá boa... Vem... Por favor._

- você promete parar de encher o saco?

- _er... Sim..._

- por uma semana

- _UMA SEMANA????!_

- é... Ou nada feito

- _ta bom... Mas vem logo!  
_

- ok... Me passa o endereço

- _anota aí..._

X

- ainda aqui Tayri ?

-é... Corrigindo uns trabalhos

- quer ajuda?

- não já estou acabando

-ta certo então... Vou para um bar ir esquecer meus problemas! Quer vir junto?

-adoraria

- adoraria, mas...?

- un?

- sempre tem um mais

- não... é serio... eu quero ir

- nossa... pensei que ia recusar ou dar alguma desculpas.

- de jeito nenhum! Uma boa bebida e tentar esquecer os problemas é o que eu mais quero

- somos quatro então

-quatro?

- é... eu ,você,Tsunade e Shisune

- elas vão junto?

- vão sim

- Tsunade com certeza aceitou

- é só falar de bebida que ela topa

- é verdade –rindo-

- pois é...

- só deixa eu termina e agente vai

- ok!

- ei...

- o que foi?

- só espero que... Quando eu esquecer dos problemas eu não esqueça outras coisas também

- como outras coisas?

- do tipo: onde eu moro, que tenho que pagar as contas, corrigir as provas...

- há! Essas coisas

- é

- se você se esquecer te dou uma carona

- você já vai me dar pra ir! Vai ter que me dar pra voltar

- sim senhora

X

- Que bom que chegou Yoi

- as outras meninas vieram?

- não... você chegou cedo

- hum...

- quer beber algo?

- não... obrigada

- Yoi

- quê?

- não conte histórias muito pesadas... Depois não consigo dormir

- tudo bem...

- obrigada

- tem medo de historias de terror?

- ma-mas é claro que não

- por que gaguejou então?

- engasguei com a... com a água

-você nem tá bebendo água

- com a saliva quis dizer

- ham sei...

- é sério

- tá... acredito

- vou preparar um pouco de pipoca... vem comigo?

- tá...

X

- Haru... o Haru acorda

- hum? Onde estou?

- você tava dormindo em frente a minha porta

- SAKURA!!!!

- aff... o que você quer?

- onde esteve?

- escolhendo uma camisola

- camisola? –pensando besteira-

- é... A Jéssica amiga da Yoi me convidou para uma noite do pijama na casa dela

- quem vai?

-eu,a Yoi, a Ino,a Hinata,a Tenten e a Temari

- hum... então vai ser bem pequena a reunião

- sete meninas é o suficiente para fazermos uma bagunça em tanto

- é... eu queria ir

- você é a amiga da Jéssica não é?!

- sim...

- vou ligar pra ela!ver se ela deixa você vir também

- faria isso por mim Sakura? –olhos brilhando-

- claro –sorri-

X

- oi Kaon...

- ola Shizune...

- o que esta fazendo até essa hora no colégio?

- estava arrumando os materiais de educação física... quando vi já era de noite

- entendo... Quer vir com agente tomar alguma coisa?

- un?

- eu e mais três vamos ir beber para esquecer os problemas

- faz mal isso...

- tudo bem –sorriso-

- ok... Também quero relaxar

- vamos lá então

X

- acabou só agora a aula?

- há... Oi Sasori... Sim...

- parece cansada

- estou mesmo... Todos os dias até tarde da noite ensaiando

- por que está ensaiando tanto?

- hum... Também não sei

- há...

- ei Saso

- o que foi?

- faz dois meses que você se mudou pra cá

- é...

- vamos entrar daqui a pouco na primavera... o gelo esta derretendo

- parece que sim...

- quer vir comigo amanhã que é sábado na feira de flores que vai ter? São lindas!

- pode ser

- certo então... Ela abre as nove então saímos daqui às oito

- pode ser

- ei

- quê?

- se anime

- pra que... Me animar?

- pelo fato que vai ser primavera

- só por isso?

- bobo... Você não conhece a primavera daqui

- un?

- que saco... Daqui a pouco são as provas bimestrais... a minha vai começar segunda-feira

- a minha vai ser terça-feira

- hum...

- está tudo bem você ensaiar tanto e sair no final de semana?

- está tudo certo Sasori! Não se preocupe comigo e sim com você

- certo

- vamos voltar... Estou cansada

- ok

X

Andava lentamente pelas ruas olhando para baixo e com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Mesmo sendo final de inverno estava muito frio. Não conseguia pensar direito,parecia triste... Desanimado e a preocupação com um certo loiro estava o deixando maluco.

Mesmo estando frio a noite estava linda, as estrelas brilhantes e o ar úmido ótimo para respirar. O vento gelado e cortante era o de menos. Não conseguia chorar, pois não era o momento para isso. Deveria ser forte o bastante para... Para mostrar que não era um fraco... A pessoa que amava.

Estava em um parque que ficava dentro de um hotel abandonado. O prédio continuava em ótimas condições e ainda tinha os móveis, era um ótimo lugar para se encontrar ou então se esconder. Fora que tinha uma vista que mais nenhum lugar tinha.

Atravessou o jardim e entrou no prédio subindo as escadas, o elevador ainda funcionava, mas preferia caminhar. Tudo ainda lá funcionava, as luzes ascendiam, tinha água quente, o elevador funcionava sem nenhum problema, até a TV a cabo permanecia.

Quando terminou de subir estava um pouco ofegante, mas chegou ao último andar se deparando com algo, ou melhor, algum que estava lá antes dele. Era a mesma pessoa que tinha lhe tirado a atenção, invadido seus sonhos e o fazia se sentir confuso e até abobalhado... Era a pessoa que queria provar que era forte.

O loiro estava sentado no murinho que ficava na sacada como uma área de proteção, olhava fixamente para o céu com lágrimas rolando por seu delicado rosto. Mas tinha algo diferente naquele rosto... Tirando as lágrimas... O sorriso estava morto, os olhos opacos, mas o que fez seu coração apertar foi ver os machucados em seu rosto e corpo, seus braços...Suas pernas... muito machucadas. O cabelo todo bagunçado, mas não deixava de estar com a aparência de maciez nem perdeu o brilho natural deles.

Sua pele estava tão pálida, tremia de frio por estar usando apenas um short curto e uma camiseta baby look. Retirou seu casaco e se aproximou rapidamente, mas discretamente para não assustar ao loiro. Colocou a vestimenta no tronco do outro puxando seu corpo de encontro ao seu fazendo que apenas mais lágrimas caíssem e ele pode senti-las em sua pele e o cheiro adocicado com cheiro de sangue.

Trouxe o corpo delicado mais para perto do seu colocando sua mão em seus fios loiros numa espécie de massagem e carinho, deixou que o rosto do outro repousasse em seu ombro e lhe encharcar com suas lágrimas. O abraçou mais forte e dando alguns passos para trás para sair daquele lugar tão frio.

Carregou o outro corpo como se fosse uma criança sonolenta e abriu uma das portas do local e depositou seu pequeno anjo na cama ainda o abraçando e falando palavras doces e de conforto.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo nem o porquê. Mas quando viu seu anjo naquele estado pareceu que seu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante,seu coração estava apertado, tinha medo dele ser o culpado daquelas lágrimas, mas tinha mais medo ainda de perguntar o porquê dele estar daquele jeito... tinha medo de ele ter que se lembrar do ocorrido e falar aquilo que lhe machucava. Tinha medo que ele estava melhorando e depois com essa pergunta estragar tudo. Por isso... só o depositou melhor na cama, fazendo ele se deitar, deixando os rostos próximos e sentindo a respiração já calma do loiro.

- Sensou...

Sentiu o outro o abraçando mais,ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma tão doce e meiga...aquele som sair daquela boca tão linda...sacudiu a cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nisso. O loiro estava machucado e triste,precisava o apoiar e lhe ajudar. Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si mais quente e que as lágrimas cessaram.

Ter os corpos tão próximos,a respiração de seu anjo ao pé de seu ouvido,sentir a respiração quente em seu pescoço,estar sobre a pessoa que tirou sua sanidade,ter seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira. Não podia agüentar mais,separou um pouco os rostos. Tomou coragem e olhou aquele rosto tão perfeito a sua frente e voltou a se aproximar. Talvez o loiro nunca mais quisesse olhar na sua cara, mas no momento suas ações,desejos, seu corpo... tudo queria aproveitar aquele momento,queria estar junto dele,queria realizar seus sonhos.

Os rostos estavam a um centímetro de distância,era tarde demais para voltar atrás,fechou os olhos e tocou naqueles lábios. No inicio foi apenas uma fração de segundos e já se separou. Mas aquele toque,aqueles lábios eram viciantes, eram macios e tinha um sabor sem igual. Teve que repetir, mas dessa vez... mais devagar, sabores por completo. Foi o que fez.

Colou os lábios e pressionou contra o do outro abaixo de si fazendo quase automaticamente eles se abrirem dando passagem para sua língua entrar naquela boca que tanto deseja. Explorava com gosto cada canto daquela boca. Sentiu sua nuca ser puxada para mais abaixo, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Estava incrivelmente feliz, estava sendo correspondido e no momento estava com a pessoa que queria estar. Infelizmente, tudo que é bom tem um fim. Teve que se separar, pois seus pulmões pediam por mais ar ou então morreria. Não se importava em morrer naquele momento, mas sabia que se morresse não sentiria o sabor daqueles lábios por isso se afastou.

Estava feliz, seu peito se tornou pequeno para o coração que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Sorriu. Olhou novamente para o loiro que permanecia com os olhos fechados e buscando ar, a boca avermelhada, a saliva que tinha escorrido e estava perto de seu rosto. Se curvou para baixo lambendo aquela região que se encontrava a saliva,muito próxima aos lábios sorrindo ao ver _seu _loiro corando com aquela ação.

Levou uma mão para o rosto delicado e o moveu suavemente para o lado para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Quando seus olhos se encontraram o olhar do loiro se desviou corando mais.

- você fica tão fofo corado

Isso foi o bastante para surpreender o loiro e virar-se na direção do moreno muito corado e com os olhos brilhantes, com a luz da lua que adentrava pela fresta da janela que criava um brilho ao casal e fazia uma espécie de 'aura' no pequeno anjo. E tudo aquilo era lindo de mais... provocante de mais.

Tomou os lábios, agora vermelhos, do loiro para si novamente e com uma mão em seu rosto fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha e mexendo em uma mecha de cabelo que caia naquele local. Saboreando novamente aquela boca e deitando com cuidado e lentamente ambos os corpos,completamente na cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OMG

OMG  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG EU NÃO ACREDITO \o/

Esse cap eu gostei #.# (por que será?!)

Espero que tenham gostado dele também #0#

Especialmente a Clara que ta/vai fazer aniversario

Eu quero de desejar feliz aniversario

E dedicar esse capitulo a você

E coração...

Essa era a supressa que eu não queria te mostrar #.#

Gostou?

Diz que sim deu trabalho ç.ç

(brincadeira deu não)

só espero que esteja bom O.O''

juro que me jogo da ponde se você dizer que não gostou TT

vou virar emo \T.T/

ta chega u.ú

Espero que tenham gostado

E ... desculpe a demora (?)

Eu demorei? O.õ

Bom mas de qualquer forma ele esta grande u.u

Espero que tenham gostado #-# (de novo?)

Sou dependente de reviwes

Se não receber

EU PARO DE ESCREVER

To falando serio u.u

Quem me conhece sabe que eu vivo dizendo isso se eu não receber no mínimo uma juro que para de escrever de vez ò.ó

Não me façam fazer isso ò.ó

Eu ando muito irritada ultimamente u.u

Pois bem ...

Como eu ia dizendo n.n

Feliz aniversario amor \o/

Moranguinho

Brigadeiro

Beijinho #.#

Fofa #.#  
bom u.u

PERGUNTA: rola um lemon no próximo cap? 8D

Ta que a resposta da Clara ta valendo mais do que de qualquer outro porque o OCC é dela e se ela dizer NÂO mas todo os outros dizerem SIM... er... eu vou fazer sorteio

Bem...

Acho que é só .-.

Deixem reviwes ou eu tiro seus OCC dessa josa,paro de escrever e vocês se verão com meus fãns u.ú(?)

Ta... que seja

Nos vemos depois n.n

Bjs

BETADO \o/

Pela Renata =3

Te amo gostosa ;D


	19. sombras na luz

Capitulo 18 – sombras na luz

Aquela noite poderia ter sido perfeita... Poderia ter significado muito...Poderia mudar tudo, mas nem tudo é perfeito o bastante... Nem tudo é bom o bastante.

Enquanto estava nos braços do moreno sentindo seu calor e se sentindo seguro como nunca se sentiu antes... Seu coração apertou como nunca e deixou uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos retomando algumas horas atrás.

Flashiback on

Era quase de noite e o sol já estava se pondo, a grama coberta por neve tomando uma cor alaranjada e duas pessoas paradas lá sentindo o vento frio olhando fixamente uma para a outra no parque que há anos ninguém ia.

- o que queria me dizer Lucas?

- Sakana... Não podemos continuar juntos...

- como?

- me sinto como um troféu perto de você... Eu só tenho um titulo de SEU namorado... Nada mais...

- do que esta falando? Nunca te tratei como um troféu

- me trata... Sou simplesmente um mostruário onde você fala para seus colegas, aquele é meu namorado... Sinto-me só uma casca...

O maior ri... Ri maldosamente...

- Lucas para com essa idiotice! Olhe a sua volta... Todos te querem por causa da sua aparência! Você realmente acha que alguém vai ficar com você pelo o que você é?! Mesmo que você tente voltar atrás é impossível... Todos só te consideram como apenas um corpo... Como uma _prostituta_

Foi uma facada em seu peito... Todos... Todos realmente pensavam isso? Não havia ninguém que realmente... Que lá no fundo gostasse de verdade? Até mesmo a pessoa pela qual se apaixonou? Não a que ele estava agora... Mas a que realmente se apaixonou pensava isso?

- e tem mais... Não importa com quem fique... Quem te olha pelo que você se enjoa... Porque você é enjoativo... É cansativo te ver... Por isso... Por mais que as pessoas dizem que te amam... Depois de um tempo se cansam de você e começam a te enxergar como apenas um corpo bonito... Mas depois que você envelhecer... Você será novamente um zero

Palavras machucam mais que um soco... Palavras matam as pessoas por dentro... Palavras... Simples palavras fazem você não caminhar mais...

- eu tentei... Juro que tentei ficar com você pelo que você é... Ficar com você de verdade... Tentar te entender e ser aquele mesmo cara que você conheceu... Mas não dá... Eu tive que mudar para continuar junto de você... Eu tive que te tratar como um pedaço de carne para eu não te odiar... Porque você não vale _nada!_

Cada palavra era como uma pedrada... Um soco em sua alma e tudo o que podia fazer era ouvir... E pensar... Saber da verdade... Sua tristeza não vinha de seu namorado, mas dele próprio... Estava enjoado de si mesmo.

- a verdade dói não é?! Por isso nunca a disse a você... Mas no final... Você esta terminando comigo e eu não posso sair da sua vida sem dizer tudo... Tenho que sair e deixar os pratos limpos... Tenho que deixar tudo acertado... Tudo o que não foi acertado no passado ter que ser resolvido dessa maneira é um pouco cruel... Ainda mais com um cenário tão lindo como esse... É uma pena não é?!

-...

- não pode falar _querido?_ Ta pensando? Ta vendo tudo o que você fez? Eu podia ser o mesmo cara legal que todos gostavam... Mas eu mudei por você... E olha como me agradece... Você é um menino mimado e egoísta...

-...

- eu sabotei todo o baile só por você... Não queria que ninguém mais te tocasse... Não queria que outro idiota se encantasse por você do jeito que eu me encantei... E depois se desiludir e perceber que desperdiçou momentos da sua vida... Não estava te poupando, mas poupando os idiotas que se apaixonaram por você...

O olhava com o rosto apagado... Com os olhos opacos... Não tinha nem forças de ficar supresso.

- estava lindo no baile... Mostrando a todos sua mediocridade... Porque você não merece o amor que esses rapazes e garotas lhe dão... Você não merece nada... Porque você já um nada... Um zero a esquerda... O que você faz de bom? O que você realmente sabe fazer? Nada... Simplesmente nada...

Tinha vontade de chorar... Mas se chorasse provaria que tudo aquilo era verdade... Porque aquilo o estava o atingindo.

- mas mesmo com tudo isso... Acha que eu... Simplesmente vou deixar você me dar um fora assim?

Ia se aproximando do outro até o pegar pela gola da camiseta e tirar seu corpo do chão até que seus olhos estiverem totalmente fixados um no outro.

- eu te odeio...

Sibilou baixo... Bem baixo, mas muito próximo ao ouvido do outro antes de lhe dar o saco mais forte que já deu, o corpo do menor teria saído rolando se não tivesse ainda sendo preso pela gola. Via o sorriso sádico do outro enquanto seu corpo recebia uma doce menor de dor que sua alma recebeu. Nem mesmo se o decapitassem... Nem mesmo se o matasse... Nem se arrancasse seus órgãos lhe perfurando o corpo... Nem se fizessem isso... Nada se comparava à dor que estava sentindo na alma... Que estava sentindo sem eu peito. A verdade doía...

O outro soltou seu corpo e cuspiu em seu rosto e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ainda continuava estendido na neve deixando finalmente as lagrimas rolarem até atingirem o chão coberto pela neve onde suas lagrimas se tornavam simplesmente gelo... Vendo a lua acima de sua cabeça e a noite escura finalmente entendeu...

A luz que pensou ter visto na realidade era somente uma luz fraca que foi tampada completamente pela sombra.

Flashiback off

Sentiu um toque doce... Quente... Macio... contra seus lábios tão repugnantes e abriu os olhos com uma culpa enorme... Não queria estragar mais uma vida. Não queria ser culpado novamente... Não queria que o outro sofresse... Não queria que a pessoa que amava se machucasse depois por amá-lo... Não queria que a vida do outro acabasse nem mesmo que ele perdesse a oportunidade de achar a pessoa certa e que lhe faria feliz... Essa pessoa não era ele... Por isso deixaria o moreno... Por mais que sofresse, por mais que machuque... Não seria capaz de machucar um outro alguém.

Porque ele amava...

- Sensou...

- un?

Viu os olhos azuis o fitarem e um sorriso doce em seus lábios...

Era um mostro...

Como podia fazer um menino tão perfeito sorrir? Como podia ser fitado por olhos tão inocentes? Como podia ser tão desprezível? Controlou-se para não chorar, não queria que o outro se preocupasse e nem queria ferir os sentimentos dos outros... Mas teria que por um ponto final agora antes que o outro sofresse o resto da vida.

- por favor,... Eu te imploro... Encontre alguém que realmente te fará feliz...

-Lucas... Do q-

- só farei você sofrer... Só farei você chorar... Odeie-me Sensou... Fale que eu fui um desperdício... Se alguém perguntar por mim... Se esqueça... Mas se não conseguir por eu ter feito você perder um pouco da sua vida... Diga que quem fui realmente... Uma pessoa mimada, arrogante e que não pensou em você... Que te enganou... Encontre a pessoa certa Sensou... E me desculpe por ter te feito tão mal

Conseguiu se livrar dos braços do outro e correr para fora deixando as lagrimas rolarem enquanto corria com o coração despedaço. Enquanto se fechava mais um pouco...

X

- Ryou...

- você disse que ia me deixar em paz por uma semana... Esqueceu?

- não, não esqueci... Apenas vim dizer que não vou deixar você em paz por uma semana

- mas o que? Fizemos um trato e-

- vou te deixar em paz pra sempre...

- o quê?

- estou indo me mudar... Nunca mais vou voltar para Londres

- mas-

- apenas vim dizer adeus... Minhas malas já estão no táxi...

- ma-

- adeus...

Afastou-se do outro caminhando para fora da universidade onde um táxi estava do lado de fora. Via a figura de seu amigo diminuir aos poucos a cada passo que dava. Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas o outro já tinha entrado no carro, se corresse atrás perderia aula, mas estava perdendo um amigo!

Correu atrás do carro até onde suas pernas permitiram que fossem, estava cansado, seus joelhos fraquejaram e se encontraram com o asfalto. Tinha perdido um amigo... E tudo que ouviu foi o adeus... Dizer adeus doía... Culpava-se por nunca ter ouvido completamente o outro... Culpava-se por nunca prestar atenção em suas palavras e principalmente... Por não ter sido um bom amigo.

X

- Tayri

- sim?

- reunião! É muito importante

- mas e as aulas?

- acabamos de avisar os alunos que não terá mais aula por hoje

- esta bem...

X

- Kaon

- que?

- diretoria!

- o que?

- reunião de emergência

- mas os alunos-

- estão todos liberados

Viu todos seus alunos correrem pra fora da sala deixando uma professora perplexa e irritada na quadra.

X

- Miyuki

- Sasuke?

- esta tudo bem?

- esta...

- você estava um pouco abatida hoje de manhã...

- não se preocupe... É que eu não tomei café da manhã hoje

- hum... Quer almoçar comigo?

- agora?

- são ainda onze horas, mas se você quiser... Afinal, você deve estar com fome já que ainda não comeu nada...

- obrigada Sasuke-kun

- depois podemos pegar um cinema já que não teremos mais aulas por hoje... Que tal?

- serio?

- lógico!

Estava feliz... Não importa o que as pessoas digam... Não importa o que garotas idiotas digam... Ela estava feliz... Estava apaixonada...

X

- Sasuke-kun esta saindo com outra garota...

- SAKURA!!!

- o que você quer Haru?

- queria agradecer por falar com a Jéssica e por eu ter ido à festa... Foi bem legal ainda mais com você lá

- não foi nada...Tinha que ter alguém pra agitar a festa

- estava olhando o emo do Sasuke?

- não fale assim dele

- você gosta dele?

- cla-claro que gosto... Gosto dele dês criança

- você o ama?

-...

- por mais que você faça tudo isso... Você não gosta realmente dele não é?!

- é...

- ama alguém?

- não tenho certeza...

- hum...

- você ama alguém?

- amo...

- abre o jogo! Quem é?

- você

Silencio...

X

- Yoi!

- oi Jéssica...

- tudo bem?

- tudo, e com você?

- também... Gostou da festa?

- gostei... Foi bem legal

- é

-...

- brigada...

- pelo quê?

- por não contar historias pesadas aquela noite...

- tudo bem...

-...

- não poderia assustar uma amiga

- que disse que eu me assusto só com uma historinha?

- você tem um trauma de infância... Depois daquela brincadeira do acampamento quando éramos crianças... Eu ainda me lembro...

- você ainda lembra disso?

- sim... Foi quando nos conhecemos... Lembra?

- lembro...

- foi um dia muito importante para mim... Você foi minha primeira amiga

- pra mim também foi muito importante

Era muito bom ter amigos...

X

- Hiro

- que foi?

-qual o problema?

- nenhum...

- você ta estranho

- impressão sua

- mas cara-

- me deixa em paz porra!

Saiu nervoso do seu próprio quarto esbarrando em quem menos queria ver.

- olha pra onde anda idiota

- você acha que pode ir chamando as pessoas do que bem entender?

- se manca garoto!

- acho que vai ficar manco é você! Não eu

- escuta aqui... Tenho coisas muito importantes pra fazer... Então cai fora

Quando ia bater no maior viu a diretora se aproximar, não que tivesse medo dela ou de levar uma suspensão, mas porque ela tirou a atenção de ambos.

- Sakana... Já arrumou suas coisas?

- já...

- seus pais estão lá no portão

- certo

Viu os dois se afastarem e saírem do seu campo de vista. Mas afinal... O que diabos estava acontecendo?

X

- oi Sasori!

- oi Isu

- quer ir ao cinema?

- quero

- agente se encontra no portão em 15 minutos ta?

- ok

X

Somos apenas humanos até que provamos o contrario, temos sentimentos até o dia que morremos, sorrimos até nos momentos mais importunos, cantamos quando não sabemos a letra, choramos sem saber o motivo. Temos duvidas... Temos escolhas... Erramos e acertamos, mas nem por isso deixamos de caminhar... Temos que ir com um passo de cada vez para não nos atropelarmos. Mas não podemos deixar de caminhar pela ponte que construímos porque o mundo não deixa de rodar quando temos um problema.

O sol continua nascendo, a lua a aparecer e as pessoas continuam a respirar mesmo quando você tem um problema por isso deixar de caminhar é tolice porque a ponte não crescera mais e você nunca chegara do outro lado da ponte e você se sente bem por caminhar todos os dias dando um passo de cada vez e ver sua ponte crescendo e ver como ela mudou a cada dia que passou.

Ver os obstáculos que ultrapassou, as reformas que fez, e esperando que a neblina que cobre o amanhã sumir para você continuar a caminhar esperando que a luz se ascenda para assim sair da escuridão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOoOoooOoOOoOoooOoOoOoO

Gente desculpe a demora!

Mas eu tenho motivos u.u

Primeiro: imaginação acabou, depois as aulas voltaram e no primeiro dia já tive trabalhos, depois tive trabalho, lição e um monte de coisa atrás e não tinha nem tempo de respirar, depois fiquei doente, depois meu dedo quebrou, e até hoje dói um pouco meu dedo, logo após os trabalhos se amontoaram de novo.

Esperei o carnaval e saiu isso, mas eu continuo atolada de coisas pra fazer e daqui a algumas semanas ou dias! Começam minhas provas, ou eu escrevia agora ou ficava mais um mês sem postar.

Então me perdoem.

Desculpe se saiu uma merda esse capitulo, mas eu esqueci completamente do que tinha acontecido no capitulo anterior, depois esqueci todas as idéias então tive que forçar meu cérebro. Vou ficar essa semana sem aulas, mas fazendo MUITOS trabalhos x.x

Bem... Se conseguir posto logo o próximo cap

Desculpe se saiu uma merda, desculpem a demora, mas agora vocês sabem o motivo.

Espero que tenham gostado

E acho que vou encostar essa fic x.x

Desculpe ter saído 'pequena' eu esperava mais coisas e melhor qualidade, mas fazer o que...

Vou me esforçar mais

Próximo capitulo varias revelações

Bjs

NÃO DESISTAM DE MIM!!!


	20. o inicio de uma revelação

Capitulo 19 – O inicio de uma revelação

A sala estava lotada com vários adultos conversando, outros entediados esperando começar logo a reunião. A sala não era muito grande, mas tinha suas comodidades. Uma mesa central muito grande na cor marrom tabaco com uma pedra de mármore num tom azul escuro quase preto, acompanhada pelas cadeiras da mesma cor com as almofadas de um azul petróleo. A sala sendo iluminada por algumas janelas que as persianas brancas tampavam. Tinha uma prateleira enorme que ocupava uma parede inteira com vários vasos, estatuas, livros e outros materiais. Tinha um pequeno armário que se assimilava com um buffet e para completar a decoração um enorme tapete azul escuro que ficava debaixo da mesa e no teto um lustre dourado muito bem trabalhado ficava ao centro da mesa.

Aquela era a sala dos professores, luxuosa para muitos que se acostumaram com a sala branca e bem iluminada e prateleira de madeira também clara. O piso era de madeira escura e as paredes também eram escuras dando um ar elegante e ao mesmo tempo 'assustador'. Para se tornar uma sala quase igual aos escritórios do presidente que é mostrado nos filmes só faltava alguns quadros pendurados na parede.

Mas nenhum daqueles professores sabia exatamente o que estava havendo ali nem o motivo de estarem todos reunidos e o porque do atraso da diretora que sempre foi pontual, menos nos dias que bebia; quase sempre então. Foi quando a diretora entrou com sua fiel 'escudeiro' seguida de Jiraya.

- Perdoem-me pela demora

A loira estava seria demais e quando disse aquilo não estava se desculpando de verdade apenas foi uma fala mecânica que aprendemos a falar quando estamos atrasados ou fazemos alguém esperar. Foi em direção da mesa parando de trás da cadeira que ficava em uma das pontas. Colocou ambas as mãos na madeira e pareceu apertar um pouco. Soltou um longo suspiro levantando o rosto e encarando finalmente todos ali.

- vocês estão aqui por uma razão... Eu não vou ficar enrolando então vou direto ao ponto

Estava seria demais, o que fez todos prestarem muita atenção em suas palavras e a olharem firmemente dando toda sua atenção à mulher que acabou de chegar, todos... Todos estavam sérios o que mostrava que o assunto realmente era importante. Todos já desconfiavam daquilo por todos os professores e até os funcionários da administração e outros estarem ali.

- estou saindo dessa escola...

Zumbidos, todos falando ao mesmo tempo indignados, outros confusos e uma Tsunade ficando mais nervosa do que já estava.

- já esta tudo definido...Vou ficar até hoje e amanhã pela manhã a pessoa que assumira o cargo chegara a essa escola

- não é arriscado deixar um cargo tão importante nas mãos de um estranho? Não é melhor você dar esse cargo a alguém que esta mais tempo aqui?

- já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas a resposta é não. Na reunião de pais que haverá semana que vem conversaremos sobre isso com eles

- por que não espera até semana que vêm? Por que hoje?

- sabia que iriam fazer essa pergunta... Eu vou sair hoje do meu cargo para ficar essa semana auxiliando o novo diretor... E também... Porque eu não vou sair dessa escola sozinha

- o quê?

- vocês todos receberam uma carta... Lá dirá os motivos e se vai ou não permanecer nessa escola... Quem ter que sair já vai ganhar uma carta de recomendação... Quando o ano acabar essa escola será fechada.

Ninguém estava acreditando, ninguém estava entendendo. O que estava acontecendo? Porque a escola se fecharia quando as coisas pareciam estar indo bem? Justo essa escola com um nome apreciado e disputado. Por que fecharia? Viram a loira se retirar da sala deixando todos com suas perguntas esperando que naquela carta esteja suas respostas.

X

- Saso!!! Saso!!!

- o que foi?

- uma noticia!!!

- fala...

-a diretora vai sair da escola

- como assim?

- eu também não entendi... Apenas ouvi que ela irria sair e reuniu todos o professores e todos saíram comentando isso...

- essa não...

- o que foi Saso?

- depois eu te explico

Saiu correndo deixando a morena confusa no meio da neve que já estava derretendo. Foi a diretora que permitiu que ele estudasse ali pela amizade que ela e sua avó tinham. Agora seria obrigado a se retirar da escola? Quando finalmente pensou que as coisas iam bem? Corriam mais rápido. Queria encontrar logo a loira e conversar com ela sobre isso e entender o motivo repentino dela se ausentar dessa maneira.

X

Estava andando ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha enquanto andavam conversando sobre o filme que tinha acabado de assistir. Era um romance que a garota tinha escolhido mesmo sabendo que o Uchiha podia detestar aquele tipo de filme. Mas aquele filme tinha historia e conteúdo o que fez o Uchiha não sair de lá vomitando. Conversavam animadamente que nem viram as horas passar até verem mais à frente Karen, a ultima pessoa que desejavam ver naquele momento, Mas ela pareceu nem ter visto eles atravessando a rua até sumir do campo de vista de ambos.

- o que nela?

- não sei... Mas fico contente dela não ter vindo até aqui nos encher

- Sasuke!!!

- o que foi?

- não fale assim das pessoas

-ok... Desculpe-me

- 'Sasuke Uchiha pedindo desculpas? Por essa eu não esperava'

- Mi?

- un?

- posso te chamar de Mi não é?

- po-pode...

- que bom...

Sorriu de leve corando suavemente fazendo o moreno dar um minúsculo sorriso de lado.

- bem... Já chegamos

- é...

- foi muito bom sair com você... Podíamos fazer isso mais vezes

- concordo

- nos vemos na escola amanhã

- certo

Acenaram e a garota ficou em frente do portão até o semblante do maior sumir com a nevoa que se formava de leve e a escuridão já ficava presente. Sorriu de leve e entrou finalmente em sua casa.

X

- Ryou?

-fala

- você parece meio pra baixo hoje... O que aconteceu?

- nada de mais...

- pode contar comigo para o que for preciso ok?

- valeu...

- ei...

- sim?

-seu amigo antes de ir embora pediu para eu te entregar isso

Deu uma carta para ele e saiu dali deixando-o sozinho apenas com a carta até escorregar até seu corpo colidir com o chão e tentar arrumar forças para abrir aquela carta.

X

Estava deitado na cama deixando as lagrimas escorrerem, estava muito triste, há horas... Talvez até dias. Não comia nem dormia, a tristeza era sua amiga por isso não via o tempo passar, pois tudo o que fazia era apertar o botão de play que a musica recomeçava. Já perdeu as vezes que ouviu aquela musica, já a tinha decorado de cor e salteado.

**Me encontre aqui,  
e fale comigo  
Eu quero te sentir  
Eu preciso te ouvir  
Você é a luz  
que está me guiando para o lugar  
onde encontrarei paz... novamente**

Se lembrava ainda daquela noite em que perdeu a pessoa que amava,sem nem ao menos ter a tido. Ainda sentia gosto de seu beijo e da textura de sua pele. Queria... mesmo com toda aquela dor poder ver aquele loiro,ve-lo... sentilo mais uma vez. Era seu anjo... era seu guia...ficou em paz naquela noite,mas agora...

**Você é a força  
que me faz andar  
Você é a esperança  
que me faz confiar  
Você é a vida  
pra minha alma  
Você é meu propósito  
Você é tudo  
**

Tinha vivido por aquele amor, ele se tornou tudo... Era suas forças que já perdeu, não conseguia ficar em pé. Não havia motivos para caminhar já que seu tudo se foi. Só queria um pouco de esperança para acreditar que as coisas podiam mudar.

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
**

Naquela noite... durante aqueles dias que esteve perto dele ... mudava... se tornava um idiota,não agia direito. Seu corpo parava,Era um fentiço... estava completamente apaixonado e se comovia a cada palavra e a cada jesto se apaixonando mais. Estava tudo perfeito...

**Você acalma as tempestades  
E você me dá repouso  
Você me segura em suas mãos  
Você não vai me deixar cair  
Você roubou meu coração  
E me deixou sem fôlego  
Você vai me receber?  
Vai me atrair mais ainda?  
**

Sentia-se calmo e protegido, uma aura confortante o emanava toda vez que se aproximava daquele loiro e se sentia melhor por saber que não iria cair, mas agora... Já estava no fundo do poço. Seu coração foi roubado, triturado, feito de refém e depois... Aniquilado... Seu pobre coração estava destruído e mesmo assim ainda estava apaixonado e ainda fica sem fôlego quando o vê. Tem como se apaixonar ainda mais por ele? Depois de tudo... Ele estava se apaixonando mais ainda.

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
**

Como seria daqui pra frente? Como iria o encarar sem se apaixonar de novo? Como iria ficar ao seu lado ouvindo suas palavras doces sem se comover? Só queria que aquele dia nunca tivesse ocorrido.

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

Como podia ficar melhor? Como? Derramava mais lagrimas no colção e apertava com forças o lençol.

**Pois você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo  
Você é tudo que eu quero  
Você é tudo que eu preciso  
Você é tudo, tudo**

Começou a cantar baixinho com a musica lembrando de cada momento que ainda ardia em seu coração,porque ele era o que queria...era o que precisava. Pois era seu tudo. Ele era tudo para o moreno por isso precisava dele,queria ele... deixou mais lagrimas rolarem a cada memoria que lhe vinha a mente,doia cantar aquilo...

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

**  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
e não me comover com você?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Como isso poderia ficar melhor se ele não estava ali?

X

- Yoi

- oi

- lendo?

- é

- novo?

- infelizmente não... não lançaram nenhum novo livro... os outros de terror ja li todos

- incrivel

- é... queria falar comigo?

- acho que ja estou falando

- verdade

- posso ficar com você

- a vontade

X

Respirava fundo com a carta em suas mãos com certo receio de abri-la. Rasgou o envelope e se pos a ler as letras maiores e em vermelho antes de ler o que tinha antes.

- estou... demitida...

Se sentou na cama enredula sem saber o que pensar e realmente abalada com tudo aquilo. Se deitou triste e deixou a carta cair no chão,teria tempo para ler aquela carta.

X

Andava silenciosmente pelo corredor,ja era noite e não havia nenhum munitor ali para dizer que deveriam voltar para seus quartos. Seus olhos verdes estavam confusos e seu cabelo rosa preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Não sabia para onde estava indo só se sentia abalada e confusa com a revelação que recebeu mais cedo. E se realmente não amasse Sasuke Uchiha? Seu coração estava apertando só de pensar na hipotesse de ficar com outra garota e o garoto mais dispultado da escola não ser seu amor verdadeiro.

Quem estava tentando enganar? Até um cego ja tinha percebido que Sasuke estava com outra garota e que ela... ela... Sakura não estava apaixonada pelo moreno. Dar uma chance a uma garota? Se sentia bem com Haru mesmo odiando admitir isso.

- Sakura?

Ouviu aquela voz tão conhecida ultimamente e que não saia de sua mente em momento nenhum. Não conseguia dormir por causa daquela voz que martelava em sua mente e daquela revelação que queria esquecer ou simplismente finjir que ela nunca aconteceu.

- Haru...

- o que esta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-não conseguia dormir então resolvi dar uma volta

- tambem não consigo dormir

- haru

- fala

-sobre hoje mais cedo...

- tudo bem Sakura... você deve gostar de outros garotos e-

- eu quero ficar com você!

Falou rapido corando um pouco,teve que falar rapido,foi tão rapido que nem mesmo pensou direito antes de dizer aquilo. Apenas disse... antes que perdesse a coragem.

X

Estava em seu quarto já na terceira garrafa de sakê e talvez a quinta de conhaque, mas permanecia bebendo mesmo completamente bêbado. Tinha começado a chover e estava silencio porque misteriosamente seus colegas de quarto tinham sumido, não se lembrava se eles estavam ou não naquele quarto quando começou a beber.

Estava tudo do jeito que gostava... Silencio, chovendo e com uma bebida o acompanhando. Mas faltava alguma coisa...Ou melhor,... Alguém.

Levantou-se e caiu no mesmo momento rindo e indo engatinhando até a porta tentando se equilibrar, mas estava difícil saber para onde ia. Levantou-se e se não estivesse segurando a maçaneta teria caído de novo, mas acabou forçando para trás fazendo a porta ir junto.

- weeee

Caiu de novo rindo muito enquanto pegava outra garrafa que estava perto dele a virando, mas caiu apenas uma gota.

- droga...

Jogou no chão a garrafa e se levantou indo tropeçando nos próprios pés e se apoiando nas paredes para não cair novamente. Já fazia muito tempo que estava andando que conseguiu até sair da escola sentindo a chuva lhe atingir com fúria. Talvez aquilo o ajudasse a ficar sóbrio, mas, continuava a cambaleando até a uma praça que não ficava muito longe dali se jogando na grama e na terra que já tinha virado barro.

Viu uma luz forte de um carro incomodando seus olhos fazendo eles se fecharem, ouviu o barulho da porta do carro batendo deduzindo assim que alguém saiu do carro. Só teve certeza quando sentiu um toque quente e delicado em suas costas e parar de sentir as gotas caindo em sua cabeça ouvindo um barulho delas batendo em outro lugar... Um guarda chuva...

Virou-se e abriu os olhos enxergando tudo rodando até enxergar um azul tão profundo e um rosto tão perfeito e conhecido. Os fios loiros caindo sobre o rosto enquanto a pele estava exposta aquele vento tão forte, mas protegida das geladas gotas d'água por um guarda-chuva branco assim como suas roupas. Sorriu de leve quando soube quem era e agora sim... A noite estava perfeita.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem...

É isso XD

*se esconde de baixo da mesa*

Sei que demorei mil anos ç.ç

Mas é o seguinte...

Primeiro: fiquei sem net, depois inspiração não vinha, depois fiquei gripada, depois meu estomago, depois minha pressão vivia caindo (ainda ta caindo) até ontem tava pálida igual a um fantasma e tava assim dês de quarta.

Perdoem-me ter saído essa melda D:

Fiz o que pude

Comentem por favor, =D

Isso me deixa tão feliz \o/

Acho que é só...

Bjs ;D


	21. a verdade pode parecer um pouco obscura

Capitulo XX – a verdade pode parecer um pouco obscura

Era final de semana e o coração de ma certa adolescente disparava ainda se lembrando da noite anterior em que foi trazida em casa, se deitava na cama e suspirava pesadamente. Levantava-se e andava em círculos pisando no tapete já que o chão estava muito gelado.

- 'dois dias... Dois dias sem ver Sasuke'

Outro suspiro e desistiu de andar em círculos e se deitou no imenso tapete que a pouco pisava nervosamente. Seria definitivamente um longo fim de semana. Levantou-se de novo e se deitou na cama se cobrindo com o cobertor, seria melhor se ela dormisse esses dois dias... Assim o tempo passaria mais depressa.

- ' e se ele me ligar e eu estiver dormindo?'

Levantou-se novamente olhando tudo ao redor apreensiva.

- ai estou ficando louca...

Bagunçou seu cabelo enquanto jogava seu corpo para trás e outro suspiro, fechou os olhos e a única pessoa que vinha a sua cabeça era o moreno.

- estou... Realmente apaixonada

Sorriu de leve corando com aquele pensamento, mas achou melhor dormir logo, olhou no relógio.

04:05

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nem começou sábado ainda

Irritou-se e se decepcionou ao mesmo tempo. Cobriu até a cabeça com o cobertor e decidiu por fim ir dormir. Sasuke não ligaria àquela hora para ela. Isso... Estava se desesperando de mais. Devia dormir, ao amanhecer se levantaria, tomaria um longo banho, colocaria uma roupa bem quentinha, tomaria seu café da manhã e começaria a estudar pras provas que se aproximavam.

Suspirou...

Não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada.

X

Ryou estava na balada até àquela hora com seus amigos, dançando como nunca dançou e conquistando vários corações àquela noite, mas nem se importava. A noite estava muito fria e isso ele odiava, mas era inverno, fazer o que?! Na pista de dança estava quente, a musica alta e os corpos se mexendo quase sem parar, mas com as luzes coloridas parecia tudo em câmera lenta.

Quando se cansou saiu da pista pegando uma bebida no bar e olhando tudo ao redor, seus amigos não estavam mais lá. Desesperou-se. Talvez aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto, quando ia sair dali para procurá-los melhor, esbarrou em um homem alto de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cabelo e olhos também escuros como a noite. Aquele rosto... Lembrava alguém, mas no momento não se lembrava.

- des... Desculpe senhor

- tudo bem

Viu o homem se retirar dali e perguntar alguma coisa para o barman. Não que aquilo o interessar-se. Era um homem muito belo, tinha de admitir. Mas sua busca tinha que continuar, ou melhor... Começar.

X

As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, e todas as garotas com quem compartilhava o quarto estavam dormindo profundamente. Somente Yoi que estava com uma lanterna na mão lendo um livro com uns quatro ao seu lado. O vento lá fora estava muito forte e batia violentamente contra o vidro, o que chamou a atenção da morena fazendo ela viajar em seus pensamentos começando a criar uma cena de crime e de horror com aquela noite, quando sentiu um travesseiro ser jogado contra si e isso fez com que gritasse um pouco de medo.

- vai dormir...

Disse uma voz cansada e sonolenta enquanto se levantava de sua cama quentinha e pegava o travesseiro que acabou de arremessar. Quando ia se virar para voltar, outro vento forte bateu fazendo a janela se abrir e o vento frio entrar como uma navalha fazendo todas as garotas do quarto gritarem de medo e de frio. A porta se abriu bruscamente e uma figura com alguma coisa na mão apareceu, estava escuro e só podiam ver o semblante daquela pessoa.

Gritaram mais e correram para perto da cama de Yoi, onde todas se abraçavam fortemente e gritando com medo pensando ser um ladrão ou um assassino, pensando que aquela coisa na mão era uma faca, o vento forte bateu de novo, e todas estavam de costas, o vento gelado bateu em suas costas fazendo elas terem um arrepio e quase morrerem do coração.

Uma delas desmaiou.

A luz foi acesa e puderam ver o homem, era Jiraya com uma lanterna na mão e o cabelo todo bangunçado e assustado com toda aquela gritaria.

- o que houve?

Apareceu varias outras pessoas, estudantes, professores, coordenadores, até pessoas de outro prédio se encontravam na frente daquele quarto.

- na... Na...Nada...

Ainda estavam apavoradas

- o que houve com ela?

O homem entrou e pegou a menina no colo até outra rajada entrar no quarto fazendo todos tremerem.

- garotas, hoje é uma noite fria. Tratem de deixar a janela fechada.

Foi até a janela e a fechou ainda com a garota em um dos seus braços.

- ela deve ter desmaiado de medo... Vão todas dormir agora

Todas as garotas foram para suas camas e o homem de longos cabelos brancos colocou a outra em sua cama a cobrindo e andando em direção da porta.

- ok pessoal! O show já acabou... Todos voltando para suas camas

Via as pessoas indo embora e o homem apagar a luz e fechar a porta. Foi uma noite excitante...

X

- Sakura vai ficar comigo lalalala

Cantarolava pelos corredores do prédio masculino, ia esfregar na cara de seu irmão que conseguiu o que queria. Sorriu malignamente e abriu a porta daquele quarto vendo os cincos companheiros de quarto dele dormindo feito umas pedras e varias garrafas de sakê jogadas no lado arrumado de seu irmão e percebeu que ele não estava lá.

- Onde ta aquele infeliz?

Disse baixinho fechando a porta e quando ia se virar pra ir embora uma mão repousou em seu ombro fazendo ela se arrepiar por completo. Virou o rosto com um pouco de medo e viu os olhos castanhos da diretora e os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu casaco verde.

- T-Tsunade-sama...

A se não estivesse com Sakura... Com seu delicado chicletinho... Já teria se enfiado no meio daqueles enormes seios. Mas o semblante da mulher estava mais serio do que o normal.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

Sentiu seu ombro ser apertado com mais força, seu cérebro não estava funcionando muito bem, mas tinha que inventar uma boa desculpa.

- Eu... Eu tinha que falar com meu irmão... É... Tinha que falar com ele

Um sorriso forçado e sem graça

- sabe que não pode ficar aqui

- sei sim diretora...

- ex...

- un?

- ex-diretora

- como... Como assim?

- não sou mais sua diretora... Estou aqui apenas matando a saudades do lugar... Segunda outra pessoa estará em meu lugar

- mas-

- não quero dar uma má impressão à nova pessoa que vira... Por isso não anotarei seu caso. Mas espero que isso não volte a acontecer

- claro... Tsunade-sama

Viu ela suspirando pesadamente e saindo dali andando calmamente pelos corredores, mas parecendo muito triste e abatida. Ficou triste por ela...

X

Já ia amanhecer e um ruivo estava olhando a janela sentado em frente à escrivaninha com vários papeis amansados no chão e alguns limpos em cima da mesa. Estava muito silencioso aquele lugar. A saudades aumentava e por mais que quisesse negar, era impossível. Ligou seu mp4 e colocou em uma musica qualquer e se pos a escrever.

**E aí? Sei que não temos nos falados por um bom tempo  
Estava pensando em você e isso me fez feliz  
Tantas coisas para dizer, mas escreverei em uma carta  
Pois é mais fácil e ficará melhor  
Como está sua mãe? E o seu irmãozinho? Ele ainda se parece com você?  
Muitas coisas quero saber  
Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão a nossa história pudesse ser mudada**

a... seria tão facil se existisse um botão e tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era antes,que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Começou a escrever a carta perguntando como ia,de sua mãe e como na musica falava... sim,ele tinha um irmão que se parecia com ele. Queria saber se ainda estavam tão iguais. Mesmo ele tendo o feito sofrer e chorar tanto,lembrar dele... lhe fazia feliz.

**Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdida e confusa não tenho nada a perder  
Espero ter respostas em breve  
P.S Ainda não te esqueci**

Podia ter até ser considerado plagio mas escrever exatamente como a musica. Era verdade... ainda não esqueceu.

**Desculpa, eu não queria ter errado  
Tantos sentimentos que ainda sinto desde quando você se foi  
Eu acho que você pensou eu esqueceria tudo isso  
Mas parece que sempre tem algo que me faz lembrar você  
Como uma piada ou algo na TV, garoto não é fácil  
Quando escuto nossa música sinto todos os velhos sentimentos  
Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão a voltássemos no tempo e eu não precisava te dizer**

Sei que foi você que me traiu... Que você que me fez chorar, mas eu também errei... Errei ao não perceber que você estava se afastando e eu nem ter me tocado... De eu nunca ter te libertado, ótimo... Esta me fazendo me sentir culpado. Mas não quero falar mais disso. Quero dizer que mesmo com tudo que passei eu ainda tenho muitos sentimentos por você e entre eles... Eu não queria, mas entre eles esta o ódio e a amargura. Mas você merece... Só posso dizer que... Eu ainda não esqueci assim como você disse... Disse que eu ficaria bem com aquela mensagem esquecida no celular. Mas supressa... Eu não fiquei. Por que tudo me lembra você.

**Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdida e confusa não tenho nada a perder  
Espero ter respostas em breve  
P.S Ainda não te esqueci**

Eu realmente... Realmente tentei te esquecer, mesmo com o tempo eu não consigo. Eu não sei, mas quem eu sou... Você mexeu comigo... Estou confuso.

**Você sabia que ainda tenho todas as suas fotos  
Não tenho coragem de abrir mão delas ainda  
Oooohh noooo tentei esquecer  
O gosto de seus beijos  
Mas algumas coisas uma garota nunca irá se esquecer**

Eu ainda tenho nossos álbuns, ainda tenho suas fotos e toda noite penso em rasgá-las e jogas no fogo. Mas sabe... Eu não consigo. Toda vez que vejo aquelas fotos meu coração esquenta e eu não consigo. Não posso abrir mão delas... Não agora. Eu tento... Tento com todas as forças te esquecer, mas o gosto do seu beijo... Ainda esta preso nos meus lábios. Certas coisas eu não posso esquecer...

**Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdida e confusa não tenho nada a perder  
Espero ter respostas em breve  
P.S Ainda não te esqueci**

Eu tento... te esquecer mas não consigo. Hó que maravilha... estou chorando... de novo... sua culpa. Finalizo a carta com um P.S que não passara despercebido. Espero eu... dobro o papel e coloco no envelope e me levanto da cadeira olhando a janela e vendo que o sol ja esta surgindo. È lindo... simplismente lindo e você não pode ver isso... é ainda mais belo ver a neve coberta por um laranja celeste.

X

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir e a adentrar pelas imensas vidraças, abriu os olhos e se sentiu tonto e com uma forte dor de cabeça. Sentou-se na cama com um pouco de dificuldade e viu que estava em um lugar desconhecido. Era um quarto muito grande de paredes brancas e imensas vidraças, os moveis brancos ou de vidro parecendo extremamente caros, mas muito bem cuidados, o tapete de pelo na cor creme e a cama grande como tudo no local forrada por um edredom muito macio também na cor branca e os travesseiros parecendo ser feitos por plumas de ganso de tão macio.

Virou um pouco a cabeça e viu a porta muito bem trabalhada e a parede que se encontrava a porta com alguns desenhos, na verdade traços, pretos muito belos dando um charme a todo o local. Sentia sua cabeça explodir quando finalmente a porta foi aberta e apareceu aquele ser delicado que pensou ter sonhado na noite anterior. Estava com uma bandeja com uma jarra com água e um pano e mais algumas coisas que não pode definir o que era, mas viu um sorriso doce se formar naquela face e que se aproximava de si.

- que bom que acordou...

Um novo sorriso e deixou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Sentou-se na beirada da cama onde ele se encontrava o olhando seriamente, mas sem perder sua delicadeza, até levantar uma mão e levar a face do maior tirando alguns fios de cabelo dali e repousar sua delicada mão na testa do moreno.

- sua febre abaixou

Outro sorriso perfeito...

Agora sim podia morrer feliz.

X

Mesmo com aquela manhã tão fria caminhava pelas ruas ainda muito abalado com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia dormir a dias e era visível isso pelas olheiras no rosto do rapaz.

O vento soprou gelado balançando os cabelos negros no garoto que nem se incomodou com aquilo voltando a andar para qualquer lugar sem rumo. Até parar naquela mesma praça, em frente ao prédio que lhe trouxeram a tona à lembrança daquela noite.

Engoliu as lagrimas e voltou a andar. Talvez... Se não tivesse feito aquilo, se não fosse ali naquele dia, se não beijasse o loiro... Aquilo... Só talvez... Aquilo não teria acontecido. Só se lembrar daquela noite lhe deu um calor e um arrepio. Sim, estava sofrendo, mas o gosto da boca do outro ainda estava guardada em si. À vontade de fazer aquilo de novo...

Era uma droga perfeita.

Pensando nisso sorriu de leve e voltou a andar ignorando o sofrimento por um curto período. Olhou o céu e viu as nuvens escuras, era fim de inverno, mas nem por isso deixava de ser frio nem mesmo de ser um pouco assustador. As nuvens cobriram a claridade do Sol e começou a garoar levemente, mas em menos de cinco minutos já estava uma chuva pesada. E um moreno correndo para tentar se abrigar.

Continuou a correr até passar em frente da casa do loiro. Suspirou pesadamente, tinha que se desculpar por ter atacado o loiro daquela maneira e perguntar o que tinha acontecido exatamente, pois ele parecia muito triste. Fora que ele estava machucado e queria saber quem era o responsável. Tocou a companhia todo ensopado e olhando tudo ao redor.

X

Ainda dentro do quarto o loiro olhava para a janela vendo a chuva quando ouviu a companhia tocando se moveu olhando a porta quando ouviu os passos do mordomo sobre a escada e relaxou um pouco e olhando o enfermo.

- você esta bem?

- estou...

Viu sua ''anja'' se sentar na beirada da cama, e como estava sentado começou a brincar com uma mecha dourada sorrindo de leve vendo ''ela'' corando suavemente. Tocou em seu queixo trazendo o rosto de sua preciosa anja perto do seu. Sentiu o hálito quente contra seu rosto e os olhos azuis brilhando um pouco e arregalados. Selou os lábios, puxando para mais perto o outro corpo. Fazendo o corpo delicado se deitar na cama e o moreno se pos em cima daquele corpo delicado e aprofundando mais o beijo se deitando levemente sobre o de baixo, com medo de seu peso machucar sua imaculada anja.

Quando se deitou sobre aquele corpo, sentiu falta de algo, mas nem ligou muito. Talvez fossem pequenos, mas isso não importava. Estava se deliciando com aquele beijo explorando aquela boca começando a passar sua mão pela cintura fina, até essas mesmas mãos começarem a passar por de baixo da camiseta desta.

A pele era macia e delicada, como tudo naquele ser perfeito. Subiu mais as mãos até alcançarem seu objetivo. Sorriu, um sorriso pervertido. Tocou aquela área e realmente estranhou estar liso. Mesmo uma garota de seios pequenos, tinha pelo menos um pouco, ta que existia garotas tabua. Mas não literalmente, na idade que calculava que sua anja tinha, ela deveria ter alguma coisa.

Uma hipótese passou pela sua cabeça, quebrou o beijo sem tirar a mão daquele lugar, e olhando nos olhos azuis escuros da loira, o cabelo todo espalhado na cama. Uma verdadeira perdição.

Voltou a atacar aqueles lábios já vermelhos quando ouviu duas batidas na porta e um fraco 'com licença' de uma voz familiar. Mas assim que ouviu aquilo olhou para a porta vendo um moreno paralisado e começando a ser tomado por uma raiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ae \o\

Três meses depois eu volto =D

Sim... Há três meses que não atualizo isso

E achei uma porcaria D:

Quase não sai

Mas saiu XD

Ficou pequeno (?).

A Clara ta de castigo, a Mari saiu do nada.

To sozinha Ç.Ç

Ai desculpem os erros to sem saco pra reler D:

E hoje faz exatamente três meses que não atualizo =D

Pensem positivo

Três é um numero místico \o\

Ahsuahsuahsushuahsauhsuahsuas

*leva pedrada*

Espero que vocês não tenham esquecido dessa fic como eu (?).

Já tinha esquecido todo o planejado dela

Mas ta aí

Espero que gostem

bjs


End file.
